What goes around, comes around
by Nova-Cane-Love
Summary: A few years after the war, our hero's are lulled into a false sense of security only to be thrust back into the depth of the deatheaters revenge. Ginny and Hermione are separated from the rest of the order. Finally, they find them, only to have their luck turn again. What starts as an unfortunate event leads into what could be a brilliant adventure.
1. Chapter 1-5

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a few years after the wizarding war of Hogwarts now. All had seemed calm and peaceful for some time, leaving the hero's to relax and bask in a slight bit of normality. But soon those realised, how wrong they were.

It was the day of the quidditch world cup, and the stadium was hustling and bustling. Crowds roared and screamed as the players flew, and played the game hard. The Weasleys took a big part of the seats. Their red hair was evident, like a sea of noticeable gingers. All screaming and cheering each time Ginny scored.

The crowd was silenced as a shot of green flew from the seats, striking one of the Harpies beaters. The girl dwindled on her broom for a moment, as the game came to a pause. As if in slow motion she fell, taking her broom with her. Crashing to the floor. People watched the body, plummet towards the ground, in shock and horror. It had come from nowhere, and the sight shook everyone.

In a moment Deatheaters were coming from all corners of the stadium now, as a patronus rushed onto the field. "The ministry has Fallen, Surrender, or die" It said, in a loud roar, before the death eaters swarmed. Firing curses here and there.

Ginny rushed to her family, all of them fighting to keep the cloaked figures at bay, enough for those around them to get away. Protego was set around small groups of the innocent. Hermione shot flashes of red from her wand, vigorously trying to apprehend the attackers.

Ron was in the midst of duelling a masked man, finally he sent the figure flying backwards, wandless and in a body bind.

Harry was frantically firing spells into a group of the deatheaters, along with Ginny. They stood, their wands almost alight in a constant stream of coloured sparks. Looking up, they saw Hermione get hit with a binding charm. Ginny automatically clinching her fists, anger building within her as she shot spells toward the man now approaching the incapacitated brunette. After a few more spells the man crumpled to the floor and Ginny went to help Hermione out of the bind. Finally free she wriggled and jumped up. Ginny gave a growl as another approached the two. "Have they not had enough?!" She grumbled, forcing a rain of sparks to come down on the death eater hard and fast. Before he even knew what had hit him, he was down.

The group looked around the stadium, the assault had slowed and eventually stopped. No more figures could be seen. People were vanishing with small popping sounds everywhere, and they thought it best to not stick around to find out what was happening. Either way they thought about it, it wasn't good.

They Apparated, all at once to the Burrow, and in a rush tried to formulate any plans they could think up. If the patronus was right, the Ministry had been taken right from under their noses. A panic set in, as the wizarding world had begun falling apart. The rest of the Order was summoned, and they gathered quickly.

In a matter of weeks, the Death Eaters had taken charge, and taken action of the ministry completely, and the most frightening part, was nobody had seen it coming. There was nothing anyone could do now, but vanish. A swarm of them, like vermin, had infiltrated from the inside. Killing any who stuck around long enough to be killed. The orders had been given; kill all you can, take no prisoners.

Voldemort had been gone for months, but had left even more sadistic and marginally insane followers in his wake. Planning an uprising, working day and night. Their new leader hadn't been blinded by power, but insanity. She was even more ruthless then the previous Dark Lord had been. Driven by the need to avenge the beliefs of Voldemort. She would ensure those who helped with his downfall, paid their dues.

Now the Magical world had been fogged over by that grey cloud, once again. Those who fought for the light had been banished into darkness. Shielding their identities. The only way to avoid death was to hide their faces, and live a life on the run. To plan how they would fight back, how they would overturn the Ministry. Taking back what they'd worked so hard for, for all of those years. After all, there had to be some good left, some double agents... There always were.

Our Golden Trio, and any who played a large role within the battle of Hogwarts, were now in danger. Rewards were placed for the capture or killing of the groups. Though many had managed to get away without a trace, small hiding places were built and the Order of the Phoenix was working on taking back the magical world.

They were all sat around a small fire, in a large abandoned home, one of which seemed to have been left a long time ago. It wasn't the cleanest of places, but it would do. They continued, planning to overthrow those on the dark side, to take back what they had fought so hard to keep.

They had done it once; they would surely do it again. It was just a matter of time. They could do it; the order had grown in numbers. Those of the ministry who had escaped had joined them. The man power was more than enough for two armies, let alone one.

The group began to dwindle, as the meeting was coming to an end. Plans to meet again had been made.

A loud set of 'cracks' ricochetted off the home, and deafened the members contained inside its walls.

A loud tearing sound ripped through the building, and before they knew it, half of the house had been torn away. Volleys of light and colour shot through the exposed sanctuary. Everyone took cover, and began their offensive strategy. They knew, if they had been found, other arrangements for the next set of meetings would have to be made. They couldn't risk being found again, and their plans would have to be left behind.

Molly and Arthur shot spells here and there, while everyone else made a rush to grab their bags. Molly never setting hers down, this had been part of the plan. Everyone had one bag, all ingeniously enlarged with the same charms put on Hermione's beaded bag. Filled with basic supplies in case of separation.

Death Eaters surrounded them, and spells were flying everywhere. Flashes of colour whizzed past as they were returned. None of the Order had been hit yet, though some of the Death Eaters had already begun their retreat.

Hermione had dodged spell after spell, firing back in every attempt to disarm their attackers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red, and the youngest Weasley fly back and land with a thud not far away from the older witch's position.

The girl lay stunned and unconscious, unable to fight back. Ron and Harry had seen, and moved to defend the redhead, showering the approaching cloaked figures in a series of spells. Hermione ducked and managed to avoid another few spells sent her way, and tumbled over towards the redhead on the floor. Thankful for the boy's protectiveness at that moment in time.

In a panicked effort to get the injured Ginny away from the fight, Hermione gripped the sweater the youngest adorned and apparated them both leaving the group with a crack and squeeze into darkness. It lasted for a few seconds before they landed with a heavy thud, next to what looked like a large lake. Just like Hermione had imagined.

Her and her parents had taken many walks along this area; they had explored the forests around the lakes.

Many managed to get away, as far as the others were aware. The elder witch was sure the rest of the Weasleys had gotten away safely. Though not in large groups but pairs and three's. Whoever was close enough to grab, and apparate with. Luckily, they had planned this far ahead, though no further. And Hermione was sure she wasn't the only one clueless as to where to find the others, were they would go from there.

As she apparated the redhead and herself she had seen Harry and Ron, and the eldest Weasley's get away. Sure the others were soon to follow.

Giving a sigh, she checked the redhead over, ensuring she hadn't been splinched on the way. With that she stood, and hurried to get to work on setting up protective spells. The small area they would reside in had been completely charmed, ensuring even if they were followed, they wouldn't be found.

Leaving Ginny unconscious on the floor, in a soft grassy patch. Hermione glanced over as she worked; making sure the girl was still there, watching closely for a few seconds at a time to watch the heave and fall of the redhead's chest.

The older witch made sure all of the correct spells were in place, checking and double checking, like she had so many times before while on the search for horcrux's with Harry and Ron.

She had always been teased for being a bookworm, and logical. But times like these just proved how well it came in handy. Setting up the small enchanted tent, she pulled the younger girl inside. Levitating her onto the small cot that occupied part of the tent. Hermione shuffled the girl into a good position, and managed to cover her with a small woollen blanket Molly had knitted. It had taken place on the small cot since the first of their travels. It was warm, and enchanted to stay that way.

The brunette sighed and moved towards the small pit in the middle of the tent, surrounded by rocks to hold the heat. The older girl started a small fire and sat upon a small wooden bench, facing the redhead. Pulling maps and sheets out of her beaded bag, a quill and some parchment. She needed to plan, and make sure they were somewhere safe. She needed to know exactly where they were, and exactly where they would go next or how they would find the rest of the group. She focussed hard, on keeping her mind away from the injured redhead; she would have to just wait for her to come round.

It had been a few hours since Hermione had been able to set up, when the redhead started to stir. Grumbling, a groggy Ginny sat up slowly; clutching at her bruised chest as if trying to force herself to breathe.

"What happened?!" She spoke suddenly, wide awake and alert now. Staring around the area, a sudden surge of panic rushed through her veins. She wasn't with her family; she wasn't where she had left them.

Hermione jumped, startled by the sudden speech, looking up from her maps that she'd laid out on a small wooden bench. Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat before she spoke calmly,

"We were found". Her words were simple, yet to the point.

"I know that!" The younger snapped, standing up quickly, she began to pace. Anger boiled within her, causing her cheeks to ignite with a bright red tint. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to get sloppy, to get hit and taken out of the battle.

"Why are we here? Where is everyone else?" She spoke fast, trying to piece it all together. Moving back and forth, as if that would help something, as if standing still did nothing but cause a pain that wasn't anything but mental. A panic shot through the redhead, as she strained to listen to the older girl.

"You got hit with the Stupefy hex, I was the closest to you and so I got us out before they could follow us. I don't know where everyone else is, by the time we left the others had started leaving too, just like we had planned" Hermione explained, Keeping her cool as best she could. She knew what the youngest Weasley could be like, and had expected worse when she awoke.

"So we have no idea where anyone else is, and it's just us? Did you at least grab my wand?" The redhead asked as she turned her attention directly towards the brunette, her eyes staring holes through the eldest witch. Hermione just pointed, having left the younger witch's wand on the table next to the small cot. Ginny moved slowly as her eyes fixed on the spot Hermione had pointed to, part of her relieved; at least she could still defend herself.

"Where are we?" She asked her voice quiet, as if all the anger had vanished with one breath.

"The lake district, somewhere" Hermione spoke, looking back down at the maps splayed in front of her, "I think we'll be safe here for a few days, but when we move on we'll go to Aberdeen, and camp out in the forest. It should provide as much cover as we need" She said quietly, trying to calm the redhead with the fact she'd already started planning. Looking back up at Ginny, who was stood rubbing the centre of her chest where she had caught the spell, "I have bruise removal paste, and a small amount of dittany in my bag" the brunette spoke again, her voice calm and soothing. Pulling her bag towards herself, searching through it for the objects she had just described; setting them on the table before her.

Ginny was aware she'd done this before, had been on the run for a long while. Keeping her beaded bag with her was a case of habit, and preparation. In that moment, Ginny had been thankful. She could handle a few cuts and bruises if she had to, but she'd never turn down a healing potion. The redhead sat down once again on the small cot. She pulled her jumper off and over her head. Not bothering to try and cover her bruised, exposed flesh over. Hermione had seen it before. She revealed a large dark purple and black patch that spread across her shoulders, and down the the top of her belly button. With a sigh she pulled an odd face, poking the sensitive area once or twice. Like a small child would do to a bruise on their knee. "Who'd have thought a hex could bruise so badly" the redhead said, almost amused by the simple injury.

Her actions inadvertently caught Hermione's attention. The brunette's gaze was locked on the injured girl before her. She hadn't realised the spell that hit Ginny was that powerful. Willing the urge to get up and help the girl away, she bit her bottom lip gently,

"I'm glad I packed bruise removal paste then, we'll need to ration it though, I don't know how long its going to be until we find another wizarding town, not completely controlled by the deatheaters" Hermione sighed, stealing her eyes away from Ginny's chest as the redhead pulled her jumper back on.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Ginny nodded, smiling a small smile "you didn't happen to pack anything to eat did you? Because I'm rather hungry..." The redhead hinted. Her stomach had been twisting with hunger since she roused. "Because, I can't think on an empty stomach" The redhead spoke, earning a roll of the eyes from Hermione.

"When are you ever not hungry?" She asked, a small smile tugged on her lips. She knew the younger girl could eat for four; all of the Weasley's were the same. The brunette stood, breaking away from her study of the maps. Taking the beaded bag from the redhead, she rummaged for a moment or so before pulling out a small basket which contained bits and pieces she had managed to gather from small stores and market stalls. "We haven't got very much..." The brunette's brows furrowed.

"We can find a small town, and stock up" Ginny reassured her, though she was sure Hermione would argue. "Don't even bother arguing" The redhead said sternly. "We need to eat, or we may as well just let the Death Eaters find us" She said in a mater-of-fact tone. Hermione sighed,

"But Ginny, every town around will be infested with them looking for us, what town exactly do you propose we go to?" She shot a glare at the younger girl, and finally gave in when the glare was shot right back.

Hermione knew the redhead was right, and was too stubborn to let herself be stopped.

Ginny beamed a bright smile at the elder girl, her eyes glinting with triumph. Though it was small, she knew she had won the argument. She had convinced THE Hermione Granger of something.

"Don't be so smug Ginny" The brunette joked, a small smile pulled at her lips. Even in the darkest of times, at least Ginny could find a bright side. In a way, the older girl was happy she got herself landed with Ginny. She knew the younger girl would be easier to bare then the two boys. "It's getting late", Hermione spoke quietly, her voice hitching in her throat. There hadn't been anything worse than the nights she had spent on the run. Her eyes stuck on a small apple that the basket held. With a swish of her wand, the apple tore in half. Taking one half, she began nibbling on it. It would be the only thing they had to eat until the morning.

Ginny moved closer, taking the other half of the apple. She nodded as Hermione had spoken.

"We should get some sleep, if we're going to get some supplies we'll have to get them early and before anyone else is around" Hermione said quietly as she finished eating the small half of the apple; obviously lost in thought.

"Is there another bed?" Ginny asked, her voice, though mumbled through a full mouth, managed to pull the book-worm from her thoughts. "Because if their isn't we should at least make this one a little bigger" She commented, standing up slowly she took her wand casting an extending charm on the bed, and before Hermione had a chance to answer, the small cot was now extended to twice its original size. Ginny stood over it beaming happily.

"No... But apparently that's not a problem" Hermione gave a chuckle; secretly relived she wouldn't have to sleep alone like she had done so many times before. When the nights consisted of hardly any sleep, when the nights consisted of a chilling cold and even more chilling thoughts. When Hermione hadn't been able to share the burden with anyone else.

With a small wave of her wand, the brunette made the small fire even smaller; moving towards the cot. "Ginevra Weasley! Make some room!" She scolded, as she tried to get into the cot. "You extended this, and you still take up more room than someone three times your size!"

With that Ginny burst into a fit of giggles, she had been waiting for it. Hermione always had a habit of scolding, or sounding like the Weasley Matriarch. She'd spent the majority of her teen life heavily involved with the Weasley's that Molly had actually become like a surrogate mother to her. It was no surprise that she had picked up on the matriarch's habits.

Hermione stood with her arms folded over her chest as she cast a glare at the younger girl, waiting for her to calm and shift so she could get into the bed. Ginny soon noticed the glare, having felt eyes burn through her.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a twist" she sighed, shifting towards the one side of the bed; allowing Hermione plenty of room to get in. Both girls settled for a moment or so, laying in silence. There was an air of unease that fell around them, strewn through the dark and the quiet of the night. Ginny gave a small sigh. "I'm still hungry..." She spoke, trying to break the tension. Listening closely, Hermione's breathing had gotten deeper. She hadn't expected it, but the older girl had fallen into a whirlwind of dreams.

Ginny lay back, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind and thoughts consumed with what may or may not happen. Nobody had seen this outcome, and she was sure nobody knew how they would get out of it this time. With those thoughts, she fell into a gentle sleep.

_**Chapter 2**_

A few weeks had passed since the raid, the night Ginny remembered little of. It was warm, but the sun had already descended below the tree's that masked their hiding place. A salty breeze whipped around the trees attacking Ginny's senses. Overloading them, as the salt stung her nose.

The youngest Weasley stood guard, watching and listening for anything that may suggest their position had been compromised. Ears strained against the wind, eyes strained against the darkness of the trees.

Her long red hair blew gently as a small gust of wind tore through the trees, stronger than the slight sea breeze breaking through the wall of tree trunks and shrubbery that surrounded them. Cutting the warmth like an icy knife, causing a shiver to crawl up her spine; chilling her being. Her light brown eyes focused on the distance for another moment or so. Her ears strained against the silence, she could hear waves crashing against the shore in the distance and the sound seemingly carried on the wind.

There was an eerie calm lingering in the air, it had been there since they had been found that night. Thoughts of her family and where they were crossed the girl's mind. She hadn't managed to get in any kind of contact with any of them since that fateful night. She knew full well they had to be safe. They just had to be. Each and every one of them had been through far too much to just give up because of this.

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose, and gave a small sigh. Staring down at the dried out ground beneath her, she couldn't help but wonder just how they would get out of it this time or even if they would get out of it.

With a low grumble she moved, stretching herself out as she did so, her back giving a few cracks. The cot hadn't been much to sleep on, but she couldn't complain. Hermione had worked so hard on trying to make the small tent homey for the two of them. For that Ginny would forever be grateful.

Unzipping the door she stepped into the fabric, and was immediately enveloped in the warmth and comfort it held. Wandering into the small tent's living area, she immediately caught the eye of the older girl. Who smiled a large smile, which was returned with one of Ginny's winning grins.

The sight of the older girl was enough to lift Ginny's spirits. Just knowing she was happy and healthy and safe under the redhead's guard gave Ginny more than enough hope to get her through an eternity.

"Can we eat yet? Seducing you is hard work" Ginny teased, beaming a sly grin in Hermione's direction. They had gotten to the point where both were going stir crazy, not having much to do in the way of entertainment. The redhead found herself openly flirting with the older girl, more and more as the days went on. She wasn't shy about her sexuality, and she knew Hermione hadn't minded.

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Or it could be that your stomach is big enough to eat for several" the elder girl stated simply. She wasn't sure if Ginny's flirting was serious, or the girl was mearly teasing her. Hermione was a bookworm, and everyone knew it. She hadn't had much experience in the way of flirting, though she knew Ginny had, and sometimes the younger witch's words threw her for more than a loop.

The redhead moved over towards the small fire contained in the middle of the tent, sitting opposite the brunette,

"I'm sure other people just don't enjoy eating as much as I do" She winked, dragging her tongue across her bottom lip. Causing a light brush to tint Hermione's cheeks as she pretended not to watch.

"Well most people don't have a mother like yours, who seemingly enjoys stuffing people until they can barely move" the brunette gave an awkward laugh.

Ginny smirked, shaking her head slightly. "I don't think having six brothers helped either. I had to put as much food on my plate as possible before they ate everything" She shrugged, "I always ended up with piles, and Mum always made me eat every last bit"

At the thought Hermione laughed a little harder. The brunette had seen it so many times. Ginny's plate being full to the point were her food was falling off the edges. She had always put it down to a large appetite, and the typical Weasley appetite.

"You're almost as bad as Ron!" She laughed, shaking her head. She had spent many times in the Great Hall yelling at the boy for talking with his mouth full.

Ginny gave an almost offended look, "Hey! My table manners aren't that bad!" The redhead said, in mock hurt; before her smile could take over once again.

The brunette couldn't help but return the smile. There was no denying it, having been cooped up in such close proximity to each other for such a while, lead to a strong bond neither could explain but both knew existed. They had never spoken about it, however. Neither knew the other knew, it was that simple.

As they sat in silence, the fire cast elongated shadows across the small space. It was as if they weren't alone, as if the objects around them sprang to life in the haze of the fire light. The shadows danced across the expanse of the room.

Ginny's eyes fell on the one thing that kept hope burning within her, the only person she'd had contact with over what felt like months. Her gaze was heated with admiration, and Hermione could feel the stare. Looking up sheepishly from the small pan she was holding over a metal rack magically suspended over the fire, she gave the redhead a small smile.

"You can stop staring, dinner is almost finished" she spoke as she shifted the contents of the pan around. "You could help by getting plates out" Hermione ordered, unable to help the bossy nature that she was so known for.

"Alright alright, keep your knickers on" Ginny retorted, a sneaky grin pulling her lips into a curve. "Or don't, saves me a job" She winked, earning herself an eye roll from the brunette.

"You're all talk" Hermione stated as she watched Ginny move to pull plates and forks out of her extended bag; placing them neatly next to the brunette. Ginny stopped for a moment, looking up at the girl.

"Oh you think so do you? Well I'll just have to prove otherwise" She stated, as if it was a fact. A smug grin took its place on her face, but she remained still.

The older girl unloaded half of the pan onto each dish, and they both began eating. Ginny practically inhaling the contents of the dish placed in front of her; sighing once she had finished. With a whip of her wand the dish was clean, and back in Hermione's bag. The brunette's plate soon followed.

The younger girl sighed calmly, placing her wand back into the holster against her thigh. Taking as much comfort in the silence that fell around them as possible. If it was quiet, they were safe. They sat for a while allowing the crackling of the fire and the dancing shadows amuse them for as long as they remained amusing.

However the safety was short lived, and the silence was broken by twigs snapping in the distance. Hermione and Ginny both snapped to look at each other, faces pailing. Their ears strained against the silence, listening for anything else. Their eyes grew wider as another set of twigs snapping could be heard in the distance. A ward went off, then another and they knew they had to leave, and quickly. The magic of the shields had obviously been detected, and their position had been found.

The elder of the two raised a finger to her lips, and the redhead gave a nod. Motioning for her to start packing. Ginny stood slowly, pulling her wand from its holster strapped to her thigh. Waving it, things began quietly making their way to Hermione's bag.

They both knew the charms and shields would give them a few minutes to grab everything they could, but the magic could be sensed by those magical. Peaking her head out of the tent's door, she spotted not far off, a group of masked figures.

With a flick of her wand the fire went out, and Hermione knew they had to leave, definitely. Both stepped outside the tent. Ginny shrinking it down and shoving it away as quickly as she possibly could. They couldn't loose it; it was the only thing they had to keep them sheltered from the hell the world had become. Their small sanctuary, were only they could be close to each other.

As they had everything packed, they began quietly making their way from the sight, away from their dwelling of a few days. It was sad, in a way to have to leave. They always had to leave, as soon as a place started getting familiar, they would have to go. Leaving each girl with a craving for some constant, for some normalcy.

They continued checking behind them as the cloaked figures began getting closer and closer; gaining on them.

Before they could exit the small area they had enchanted, their shields were down. Ashes of the enchantments showered them, and the volley of spells had begun.

Both girls automatically started blocking and defending, sending a rain of spells back. As they began to run quicker now, not caring about noise, they could feel sparks whiz past. Dodging and ducking as best as they could. Turning to fire spells back, putting up quick protection spells, shielding their escape.

Spotting a large tree, Ginny wrapped her hand around the older witch's arm, pulling her behind a tree as a spell whipped past, slamming into a tree behind them with a loud crack. They had missed being hit with the spell only slightly.

Wood splinters flying out as Ginny did her best to shield the brunette from the onslaught of debris, pressing Hermione's back to the tree they had taken cover against. Using her own body as a cover, knowing she was a lot bigger than the older girl. Ginny could feel shards of the tree embed into her skin, she knew that wouldn't be comfortable later.

Hermione looked on, in a moment of piece as the girl kept her from being injured. Protected her in the depth of a fight. Amazed Ginny remained in her own mind enough to keep her from danger. Even more amazed, that it could have been done on sheer instinct.

The brunette was pulled from her thoughts as Ginny's eyes went wide, before her face scrunched in pain and she gave a small growl as she winced. She'd been caught slightly with a jinx, and a small amount of blood seeped through the now torn jumper and down her arm,

"This is getting old, and quickly" the redhead grumbled, earning an agreeing nod from Hermione before ducking down and around the tree trunk to send a volley of spells back.

Different coloured sparks shot from the end of her wand, distracting the oncoming group enough for her to put a good strength protego up behind them.

Hermione, as always remained calm. Her chest heaved and fell as she leaned against the tree, trying to pinpoint where their assailants were by the direction the spells were coming in. She took a breath, and moved from behind the tree, grabbing Ginny's arm they broke into a sprint. Needing to put some distance between themselves and the Death Eaters.

Their foot beat the ground underneath them, twigs snapping, and leaves crunching as they ran. Spells firing over their shoulders, and ricocheting off of trees they ducked and swerved behind for any type of cover.

Ginny had been caught with a tripping jinx, and fallen only to catch herself in a roll and send a stupify back; sending one of the assailants flying backwards.

Hermione yelled "Incendio!" And a spark of fire ignited the dry leaves on the ground, briefly stopping the attackers in their tracks as they tried to deter the flames.

The tree's moaned and crackled under the heat, warping and twisting as the flames climbed higher. The shouts of the deatheaters chasing them could be heard, and both girls knew they had an opportunity to get away.

"Brilliant!" Ginny yelled, as she scrambled to get off the floor. Pushing herself up she grinned, running for the brunette. Happy to see the edge of the forest not far in front of them.

Ginny soon caught up to the shorter girl. Her longer legs and quidditch toned body giving her a slight advantage. The brunette looked over as they reached the edge of the forest, and ran out onto a grassy field. The younger girl moved towards Hermione, running behind her covering the girl as much as she could. If any of the deatheaters caught up, she would be hit first and at least then the brunette could get away.

In an 'Aha!' type moment, a quick thinking Ginny pointed her wand towards the famous beaded bag, "Accio firebolt!" She yelled through laboured breath, grinning at the brunette when her firebolt sprung from the bag and into the air. Releaved they had thought to grab it in the rushed packing.

With one swift move she mounted, and flew towards Hermione. Grabbing the girl around the waist she used all the strength she could muster to heave her onto the broom.

Hermione gave a yelp when she felt herself being hoisted from the floor, struggling against the arm that held her. "Bloody hell Hermione, stop struggling and help me out here" the redhead growled, giving one last pull with as much strength as she could muster. The brunette stopped struggling against her, and finally helped, trying to scramble onto the broom.

The older witch landed awkwardly in front of Ginny, blinking a few times she straightened up, and shut her eyes quickly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?! We were perfectly fine on the ground!" She yelled, moving back on the broom, pressing herself closer to the redhead, gripping the handle so tight her knuckles turned white.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "If you would much rather be down there with them, Then be my guest!" She spat, speeding up their pace by leaning forward, pressing herself into the brunette. Green flashes shot past them, either side of the broom. In an attempt to deter them, she cast a quick protego around the broom.

As she focused on flying, and just flying, she could feel the older girl shaking against her, well aware she didn't enjoy heights.

With a grumble, Ginny placed her hands over Hermione's, squeezing her closer. "I'm going to take us down after this hill, we'll apparate after that so be ready!" She explained, flying was quicker, either way you looked at it.

Especially when the person flying was a professional. The broom began its decent, and soon they both hopped off quickly, shrinking the broom back down and shoving it back into the beaded bag. Hermione without a second thought gripped onto the younger girl one more time and with a 'crack' they were gone.

_**Chapter 3**_

Landing with a soft thud, in another second they had apparated again in an attempt to loose any trace of them, to stop them from being tracked. Hermione wasn't stupid, she was well aware the magic could and would be traced if they had been quick enough to the apparation area.

Ginny doubled over in an attempt to clear the odd feeling side along apparation left her with. Her arm still dribbling blood through a slice in her jumper. Hermione hadn't spoke since the abrupt raise into the air. She stood with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at the girl now doubled over.

"What on earth were you thinking? What /was/ going through your head? Do you ever think? We could have been killed!" Hermione shrieked, causing the redhead to straighten up and sigh.

"Well we're alive, aren't we?" She retorted, rubbing her arm awkwardly, trying not to bring any attention to it. She gave a small smile to the older girl and immediately getting a better reaction. "It was quicker then being on the ground, I knew what I was doing" Ginny explained. "It would have been harder to get away on foot, and it was the best way to keep you safe" She continued before going quiet, pulling at her jumper. Ginny looked around the area, eyeing the dense forest, and little light that broke through the canopie above.

Hermione rolled her eyes, moving towards the redhead. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ginny winced; great she'd get blood all over her hand and start worrying.

The brunette furrowed her brows as she contacted something warm and sticky under her palm.

"Are you bleeding? Again?" She asked. It seemed Harry wasn't the only one always bleeding. Ginny had a knack for getting injured, she always had. Being a star chaser for the previous few years meant she had landed herself with a few injuries.

But now, Hermione knew they had to be careful. There was no medi-witch to help, no potions to heal bones, and no idea what spells could fix what. She looked over the redhead, with slight worry. Wondering and hoping there weren't any more injuries.

"It's fine" Ginny shrugged, "I'm always fine" she spoke, winking at the older girl. "I guess we have to get used to this, being injured, and just having to deal with it." She sighed, flinching as Hermione poked at the wound on her arm; moving the ends of the ripped fabric from the gash so she could inspect it closely.

"Of course" Hermione sighed; she wanted nothing more than the insanity to stop, to be able to stay in one place and just plan. "We should start putting enchantments up, and get the tent together so I can fix you up" She said quietly, still inspecting Ginny's arm. Luckily, it didn't seem it was too bad. The jinx had just about missed and just caught in the right way.

With a nod the redhead pulled away, and began the enchantments. Putting everything necessary in place to keep them safe. Cloaking charms, disillusionment charms, sound cancelling charms, anything anyone could think of and more. They had to keep safe, and they had to keep hidden. Grumbling quietly to herself each time she stretched her arm too far.

Going over and over the enchantments, multiple times, strengthening them, and ensuring there was no way they would be detected. Even by magical beings.

Meanwhile, Hermione was working on setting up the tent they had lived in for a while now. Pulling it out of her bag she sighed and placed it on the floor, her wand pointed at it for a moment before she spoke,

"Engorgio" She said quietly, and the tent began to grow. Her dark eyes fell on the make shift home she shared day in, and day out with the redhead. Where they slept, and shielded themselves from the weather, to hide away from the world. Just for them, their sanctuary. It held the hope, and the happiness they had when they were hidden away from the world within the small walls.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by an arm around her waist, a familiar and welcomed embrace. The redhead stood beside her, holding her close in an attempt to reassure and comfort. Though she wasn't sure which one of the two needed it most.

Giving a small tug Ginny gave a crooked smile, making every attempt to cool the situation and comfort the older girl,

"It'll be okay, we'll get out of this mess and I'll play for the Harpies again, and you'll go back to working for the ministry" she spoke in a hushed voice, blushing slightly as her stomach began rumbling again. "But we should eat again... Its hungry work saving you from deatheaters and flying bits of tree" She trailed off, pulling away to stretch out. A wide grin split the redheads face as she looked down at the playful scowl the older witch wore.

"You did not save me I was fine without you, you just wanted to play the hero" Hermione retorted, though she beamed happily at the redhead. She really was happy she had managed to land herself with Ginny.

The younger witch sighed as she moved away, wincing as she felt small pieces of wood sticking out of her back for the first time since it happened. The adrenaline must have been wearing off now.

She focused, and immediately changed her facial expression she tried to hide the pain with a grin. "We should really eat though..." She spoke as her stomach gave another small grumble. She could eat for someone double her size and she still wouldn't be full.

Hermione gave a chuckle at the second mention of food, trust Ginny. Always thinking about food first. Though, she was sure she caught a quick flash of pain rush across the Weasley girl's cheeks. She would address that later.

"We'll have to satisfy that stomach of yours then, won't we?" The elder girl asked, though she already knew the answer. However she didn't expect what she got. She felt breath on her ear, and a body pressed to her back. Her breath hitching in her throat as the sensation creeped up her spine.

"If you're in the mood for satisfying things... My stomach can wait..." Ginny trailed off, giving a breathy laugh before disappearing into the tent for a moment. The older witch straightened her clothing out, smoothing her shirt against her as best she could. Keeping her emotions in check the best she could.

Over the past few moments she had been taken aback, and she didn't really know why. She knew she had hated flying, and she was sure that was to blame. Well, she hoped that was to blame. Though, she was too smart to leave it just as that. There was more to it, and she knew exactly what it was. However, the why was the most confusing.

The close proximity to a certain witch had evoked different feelings within the brunette. The flight didn't make her feel anything, nothing but safety. Perhaps, not at first; at first she was terrified, but as Ginny had gotten closer, she had calmed.

The redhead waited, for the arrival of Hermione within the tent. After a few moments Ginny poked her head back around looking to see what had taken the girl so long. The younger girl eyed Hermione, who was clearly lost in thought. Giving it a second or two more, Ginny cleared her throat she spoke, "I take that back, I'm starving, and I need you to help bandage me up, I don't want to bleed over everything and these pieces of wood keep catching my jumper and pulling funny. I'd hate to rip it even more" She beamed, making light of the situation.

Jumping as the younger girls words hit her ears; the brunette blushed a heavy blush. Deciding to shake it off before following the redhead into their small home was the best idea; she gave a small smile and nodded.

"Please, don't bleed everywhere, I don't want to have to clean that up too" She laughed a genuine laugh, unable to help the small smile that spread across her lips. Hermione sighed one last time, before moving towards their home and disappeared behind the zip up door.

A few hours later, once everything had settled and they had eaten once again the brunette found herself concentrating hard on pulling fragments from Ginny's skin. Meanwhile, Ginny lay quietly, on her stomach; stripped down to her underwear. A slightly guilty Hermione had insisted on trying to pull out all of the pieces of wood from the tree, the muggle way none the less. She thought it would at least kill some time.

The brunette sat, beside were the redhead lay. Her wand ignited with a simple 'Lumos', inspecting all the small wounds. Removing all the pieces of splintered wood from the smooth skin. Ginny wincing slightly each time Hermione slid a shard from under her skin. "I didn't think there were that many pieces" Ginny spoke, grumbling at the small amount of pain.

"There are only a few pieces left" She smiled reassuring the girl spread out on the cot. "You didn't have to stand in the way like you did..." She spoke quieter now, "Thank you" she said, blushing as Ginny turned to face her; a wide beam splitting the redheads face. "It doesn't matter, it's the least I can do" she nodded, going back to lying down. Sighing slightly as she ignored the pain.

Eventually they had finished, Ginny mended. As best as they could manage without the right potions. Both girls went to start a small dinner, rationing the supplies they had. As neither wanted to venture into the public any time soon.

The last time they ventured into the public hadn't gone as brilliantly as they had hoped. Though they managed to get plenty of supplies, they had nearly run into deatheaters. Luckily, they had been cloaked enough, that nobody paid much attention to either one of the girls.

Hermione was frying off sausages in a small pan, and Ginny was fetching a small amount of water for each of the two to drink.

"We're going to have to start looking for everyone else, searching for them" Hermione spoke quietly, looking up to meet the cinnamon eyes of her companion. "We'll find them, I have an idea as to where they could be, and thinking about it, I'm starting to think more and more that's where they actually are" she nodded. Ginny looked astounded, but wasn't exactly shocked. Hermione was brilliant, and it was only a matter of time before she'd have figured out places to look.

"Where do we start?" Ginny asked with a raised brow, "When do we start?" She asked, pouring the water into two glasses as she concentrated on Hermione's voice.

"France" Hermione said quietly, "with the Veela's, and Fluer's family, tomorrow. We'll have to travel at night; it's too far of a distance to go just by apparating. We'll have to walk, fly, and apparate. It's going to be difficult, but it shouldn't take too long, maybe a month or two" She explained, her eyes trained on the cooking sausages. When she didn't get a reply, the elder witch looked up, the brunette found the redhead gaping at her. "What?" Hermione asked, trying to shift the stare.

"That's genius! Why hadn't we figured that out before?!" Ginny launched herself towards Hermione, engulfing the brunette in a bone crushing hug. Kissing her cheek she grinned. "You're brilliant Hermione! Bloody brilliant! Merlin's beard, I'm so glad you're the one who dragged me off" the redhead stated. Kissing the brunettes burning cheek one more time before pulling a sausage from the pan. Burning her fingers slightly as she blew on it to cool it down.

Hermione blushed a deep blush as Ginny grabbed her. "It's nothing really..." She mumbled, laughing lightly as she watched Ginny burn herself to pick up a sausage. "That hungry huh?" Hermione asked through a smirk, enjoying the small amount of closeness.

The two falling into a comfortable silence and for a while they sat like that.

_**Chapter 4**_

A small fire raged in the middle of the enchanted home, it burned and crackled as the girls sat in silence. The radio's buzz was the only other sound to be heard in the small space. The girls listened closely, as the man reeled off names of those captured. Each silently hoping with every breath they drew, none of the names would be familiar. That none of those they held close would be mentioned, because each knew if they were, there would be nothing they could do to change that fact.

Ginny sat on a small armchair, next to the radio that was speaking names of those who had fallen, of those who had been caught by the Death eaters and their reigning master. Staring at the ground, her eyes burning with an intensity that any who witnessed it was sure to be frightened. It was as if the carpet that lay beneath the chair she resided on, had assaulted her violently, and she was staring her curses into it.

The redhead's mind swirled with possibilities, a small smile tugged at her lips as the announcement was over. Through out the list of names, nobody's they knew was called off. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Allowing her gaze to soften, and fall upon the brunette sat opposite her, on a similar chair.

Hermione had perched herself on the second armchair, Legs crossed as she hugged herself. Her thoughts stuck on how they would get out of the mess, how they would make it this time.

Her lips tugged down into a small frown, as she stared into the distance; focused on any plan she could conceive. She was the brightest witch of her age she had to come up with something, something new. What if her original plan hadn't worked? What if they weren't with Fluer in France? They would have nowhere to go after.

If anyone could figure out the step after, the backup, it was her.

In a way, she felt pressurised to save the wizarding world, like she had helped to do so before. Her chest constricted, and her breath caught. An argument raged within her now, she had no idea where she would look if they weren't where they should be.

How was she supposed to even find everyone else if this plan failed? How were they supposed to find anyone else? It didn't seem like there was any way other than the first. That prospect scared Hermione, the unknown was frightening.

Ginny watched as the scene unfolded before her, as Hermione began to panic. The turmoil written across her entire expression; obvious on her features. What was worse was, the fact the brunette didn't seem to realise how obvious it was.

With widened eyes the redhead scooted over to the girl, kneeling before her on the floor. "Hermione? What's wrong?" She spoke softly, in the most calming tone she could muster. Her eyes fixed on the brunettes soft skin, on her frantic dark orbs. Taking her hands, she gripped them firmly, running her thumb gently against the back of the older witch's hand.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this, I don't know, I don't know anything, and I don't know how to find them!" She spoke through tears. "What if they're not there? What happens then? We won't have a clue were to go then! I can't think of another place they'd be!" She gasped. Trying her best to keep herself calm, her hands shaking in Ginny's grasp. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, steady her breathing so she could go back to thinking rationally. Her heart pounded, and threatened to escape through her throat; as she suddenly became so alone.

Ginny's breath caught, as she watched the scene portrayed before her. As a seemingly strong Hermione broke apart, crumbled. The redhead did the only thing she thought would help. Standing, she pulled Hermione with her.

In one swift movement the elder witch was engulfed in a fierce embrace. Ginny's arms tight around her waist, keeping her as close as possible.

"It'll be okay, we'll find them before we're found you've already planned so much Hermione, you're just over thinking again, we'll find them! They'll be with Fleur, you've already figured it out, and we just need to get there now" the redhead soothed, though her own voice began to crack. Her hands rubbing gently over the base of the brunettes back.

"We'll be alright, you'll see, we'll win all over again, because there is no stopping us, we have more than they ever will, even if they force us to live on the run while we scheme" She smiled, pulling away to brush strands of curls from Hermione's face. Relieved to see how her words seemed to calm the older witch.

Her hazel eyes seemed to catch the interest of the brunette's darker ones, and they stood trying to read what was held within the others gaze. Trying to read exactly what was there, the emotions.

Ginny broke the short silence, but never the eye contact. "We have the smartest witch of her age on our side, and that counts for something, especially when the smartest witch doesn't have to do it alone" she paused for a moment,

"Never alone Hermione, we're in this together always together, I promise you that. We'll follow your plan, such a brilliant plan it is, and we'll find them and they'll all be okay, and the deatheaters will be long gone, and I promise you we'll do it all together. I will not leave, and I will help as much as I possibly can" She gave her pledge, her promise, her word.

Hermione could feel an instant calm as she was pulled into the embrace, as Ginny's scent consumed her.

She couldn't help but relax into the younger girl; she believed the words that were spoken. Allowed them to banish any worry she had. Hermione felt her stomach twist, as she was captured by the fiery cinnamon eyes of the younger girl.

Her insides exploded with a bought of butterflies, and she couldn't help but stare, enthralled by the redhead that stood before her.

Captured by the look of complete honesty written all over the younger witch's face as she gazed down at the brunette. The way her fiery mane fell over her shoulders in a cascade of glinting red silk. How her skin was soft and her features gentle and welcoming.

Ginny's words sounded far away for a moment, as she watched her lips move with words she couldn't quite comprehend at that moment.

Finally she was giving a small nod, and she allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, Ginny's words warming her through as she finally let them sink in. "I believe you, Ginny." She spoke simply, before burying herself in Ginny's grasp once again.

The redhead smirked, pulling Hermione down into one of the chairs, and into her lap. Her arms wrapping around the girl instinctively, securely and firmly. Her fingers running through the mass of curls. "I'm glad you do" she said quietly, placing a small kiss on Hermione's exposed cheek.

The kiss was brief, though caused the spot she had made contact with to ignite, like the brunette had been kissed by fire. As if the flames themselves had licked at her skin. The feeling was strange, though she craved more. She craved the start, but never the end of the very feeling. The ignition that sent a pulse of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Warming her completely. It humbled the brunette, and without a shadow of a doubt, replenished her hope.

Ginny smiled content; she would never let on to the fact she too had boughts of butterflies explode in her stomach, or a fire ignite within her every time Hermione simply looked her way.

She'd play it cool, keeping everything platonic, no matter how much she joked about it being more than that. She'd never pressure, she knew she wouldn't. As far as she was aware, Hermione was far from that side of the fence. So she would settle, for any contact she was allowed. Small friendly touches, and hugs were a long way off quenching her thirst and hunger for the older woman. But they would suffice, they would have to.

The older girl huddled herself as close to the redhead as she could get, resting her head on her shoulder. Hermione curled up in the girl's lap, as the youngest Weasley held her tight.

When Ginny kissed her cheek, a new internal battle raged. What on earth was going on? Why did she always get butterflies when the younger witch did the simplest of things, why did she enjoy being so close to her? Why did every time something happened, she wanted to grab Ginny and just run away from the world, and stay exactly like they were at that moment in time?

She wanted so much, and she just didn't understand why. The last time she checked, she didn't exactly find herself attracted to women, so why start now?

Hermione gave a sigh and shook her head, why argue with such defined and strong emotion? She wouldn't. But she would wait, and see what the redhead did. She knew one thing was on her side. Ginny's well known sexuality, the fact she didn't actually like men.

When she looked up, she noticed Ginny's eyes closed, and her breathing deep. The look of complete content written across the redheads face was enough to melt Hermione's heart. It was enough to make the brunette second guess herself already, and think, maybe it isn't just being alone together for so long.

The brunette placed a light kiss on the redhead's nose as she slept. Just watching her for a moment or so before ruining the picture.

Finally she gave a small sigh, and shook Ginny's shoulder gently. Causing the redhead to jump and grab her wand. "What! What is it!?" She yelled, looking around the area.

Hermione gave a small giggle, taking Ginny's hand and pulled it down, so she didn't get accidentally hexed. "Relax, you fell asleep in the chair, and I thought I'd get you to the bed" She explained, as Ginny was giving her a funny look.

Rolling her eyes Hermione gave Ginny a playful glare. "I'm not speaking a different language you know?" She spoke, running her thumbs absent mindedly across the girls arm.

"Oh, right yes..." The younger girl spoke, as a deep blush creeped up her neck. Avoiding Hermione's gaze, as she sat awkwardly. Trying to remove any images from the dream she had been awakened from, away from her mind.

Hermione eyed the girl underneath her carefully, noticing the blush.

A small smile tugged at her lips, as she watched. "You plan on moving any time soon? Or are you just going to sit there and gape?" She asked, as she moved from Ginny's lap. Immediately missing the contact and warmth the redheads embrace provided. Moving to get a set of clothes for both girls to sleep in, rummaging through her bag. Fighting to keep any thoughts of Ginny in a less than platonic way at bay. With a bright smile she turned to the still silent Weasley, and held out a pair of shorts, and a large shirt the girl had been sleeping in recently. "Come on then, get changed, we haven't got all night" She teased, earning herself a grin from the girl. Waving the garments around for a moment or two, waiting for the response.

"You just want to get me naked Hermione, don't try and deny it" Ginny finally retorted, standing she gave a large stretch, yawning casually as she watched for Hermione's reaction. Feeling muscles and bones click into place.

The brunette blushed a deep blush, and gaped at the redhead. Hermione tried her best to search her mind for a comeback, just as good as the original statement. "If I wanted to get you naked, I wouldn't be handing you clothes" She replied, calmly as she regained her composer. Ginny's grin faltered, and her face twisted in concentration. Unaware Hermione could partake in flirting as well as that. "A well thought out plan Miss. Granger" she finally managed.

Slinking over to the other girl, their gaze's meeting once again. Ginny moved slowly, and gracefully. Dragging the motion out as much as possible.

Both women were filled with butterflies, the redhead not entirely sure what she was going to do, and the older witch unable to think that far ahead. Once again captured by the movement. Hermione stood stock still, as she watched Ginny get closer and closer, unsure what to do, or were to move to, or even if she should move.

Ginny finally came to a stop in front of Hermione, taking the clothing she had held out for her. Leaning over so she could whisper in the brunettes ear, "Thank you" she grinned as she pulled away, moving to get changed.

Hermione had stopped breathing, her cheeks had flushed with colour and she was sure she was staring off into space. The heated breath on her ear had sent what felt like electricity down her spine, and shocked her.

After a moment or so, she shook it off. "Not a problem, Ginevra" She said simply, her voice firm, and unwavering. She turned away to change, giving the younger girl some privacy. Quickly changing, she pulled a large t-shirt over her head and a short pair of shorts on.

The cold attacked her body in the short space of time, and she finally became aware of her surroundings more than she had been before. It was cooler at night, and she was sure the winter wouldn't be far off. "We need to get more blankets, and warmer things to wear" she said out loud, sure the redhead would hear.

Hermione began folding her jeans and jumper neatly before casting a quick cleaning spell on them. They hadn't got much in the way of clothing, not thinking to pack much more than a few jumpers, t-shirts and a few pairs of jeans.

They hadn't had enough time, and other things had been more important.

Ginny smirked, as the older girl spoke. She liked how Hermione planned things out this far ahead. It was reassuring; at least she could count on the older girl to be prepared. There was a definite nip to the air, though she hadn't taken much notice.

The redhead sighed, she'd changed quickly and now her attention was free to fall on the brunette. Ginny watched as Hermione pulled her jumper up and over her head. Her eyes fell on the warm, smooth skin of the brunettes back. The curve of her bottom exposed, and hugged nicely by the fit of her jeans. Her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, casting a curly cascade down her soft looking back.

The redhead's breath caught, and she swallowed hard as a delicate hand reached round and unclasped the bra that held her together. 'Oh gods...' Ginny thought to herself. Trying desperately to steal her gaze from the older witch's form.

Ginny was brought out of her daydream as a shirt was pulled over the girls figure, obscuring the view. Though she didn't look away, she watched as Hermione moved gracefully and calmly, cleaning as she went.

The redhead's mind was stolen by thoughts of the girl in front of her. She was beautiful, and Ginny's attention was held completely by the girl. 'She has no idea, that's the most frustrating thing', the redhead thought, grumbling to herself.

She was pulled from her mind as Hermione's eyes caught hers. A deep red creeped up her neck as she quickly tried to look away, as if she hadn't been looking the entire time. Rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly Ginny cleared her throat. "Uh... T-That was a good c-cleaning spell... What w-was it?" She asked, tripping over her words. She was trying to make it seem as if she'd been watching the spell work, rather than the girl.

'Bloody hell weasley, get yourself together woman! It's just Hermione!' The redhead scolded herself mentally.

There was an awkward pause, a silence that drowned everything out. Both girls continued their stare, unwavering. Ginny gulped again, and waited for the punch. Waited for the words to let her know how disgusted the brunette was with catching her looking.

Hermione's eyebrows climbed as she caught Ginny's stare, the look on her face a mix between smug and frustration. As Ginny looked away, a similar blush crept across the brunette's nose, and over her cheeks. "The same cleaning spell we've been using since this whole escapade started..." She smiled, laughing to herself. In a way, the realisation releaved her.

On the flip side, it scared her. It brought her own feelings to the forefront of her mind, and forced her to think about them, forced her to realise that maybe it wasn't just the close circumstance they were in.

'Fuck she noticed, fuck, fuck, fuck! She noticed, oh my god she hates me, she hates me' Ginny swore at herself inwardly, her blush getting worse as she thought about it. The redhead stared off to the side, suddenly finding the tent wall incredibly interesting. "Oh, that's... It looked different" She lied, it looked exactly the same, of course it did.

Hermione shrugged, moving over to the bed Ginny was currently sat on. Perching on the edge she smiled a small smile, entwining her fingers with Ginny's and giving her hand a small squeeze. "Me too" Was all she could muster, all her confidence would allow her.

The older witch's words took a moment to get to Ginny's ears, to register. Turning so quick, she almost gave herself whiplash, her cinnamon eyes were the size of plates as she looked at the sheepish expression Hermione wore. "You too? You too what?" The redhead quizzed, trying to make sense of what was just said. Her heart throbbing so hard she was sure the brunette could hear it from where she sat.

_**Chapter 5**_

Hermione blushed a crimson shade; sure she matched the colour of Ginny's hair. Hoping with everything she could hope with she hadn't got it wrong, hadn't mixed the signals.

Scooting closer to the younger witch, she looked up into her eyes. For a moment she debated, should she? Or shouldn't she?

It was so unlike Hermione to throw all resolve to the wind and take a chance as big as this. But as she thought on it, it was obvious the entire time. There was want for each other, in every way, written and drug through each and every one of their actions.

The redhead was captivating, and enthusiastic. Each word she said, each time she spoke Hermione wanted to throw her arms around the girl and never let go. She knew she would never be able to let go. Not once she had it, if she had it.

Little to the brunettes knowledge, the same thoughts where racing through Ginny's mind. Had been racing through her mind for years. Though, with those same thoughts, came a hopeless pain. In thinking Hermione didn't lean that way, in thinking she had no chance in hell with the brunette that stormed her dreams.

The brunette plagued her mind, with such a sweet and beautiful disease. Made her very heart throb, and her stomach heat like her entire body was on fire. It was like she was dying, the sweetest death, and the purest of last breaths. Each last breath was a breath in which she was close enough to inhale the scent of the elder witch. Her entire world collapsed each time, and rebuilt itself with every exhale.

Before this point, the older witch hadn't ever been attracted to women. But in the current predicament, she wasn't prepared to give that even a second thought. There was too much complexity in the world, and debating over her feelings wasn't something she was prepared to do. Not when they were so evident, and always at the forefront of her mind.

The pause felt like it spanned decades, as they sat each staring at the other. Each completely lost in a world of their own, completely enveloped with thoughts of the other.

As Ginny's face contorted into something that much resembled confusion, Hermione was pulled from her mind. Without a last thought, she gave in completely to her body. Allowing it to do as it so pleased, as she so wanted.

The brunette shocked herself as she leant up and took the redheads lips with her own. They sat like that for a moment, no movement, just the slight contact between the two. The contact, that was just enough to convey everything.

Each felt like a thousand volts of electricity had coursed through their bodies. Something had awakened, and as they pulled away, it clawed at each of them. Trying to draw them closer, pulling them in. A raw magnetism tore at their chests, at their minds and senses. There was no mistaking it, both knew it was there.

Contact was made again, only this time Ginny initiated it. Forcing her lips to the brunette's with a hunger that hadn't been there before; a need that washed through the two. As the kiss was returned, they allowed it to stay simple, and chaste. It was too soon, to soon to be giving in to the lust that bubbled within their veins. There would be so much time for that later. For then, they just needed to be, they just needed to sit in the silence, and bask in the silent commitment each kiss held.

As Ginny pulled away, Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and the brunette smiled a shy smile. There was a lack of words, Ginny found herself unable to formulate a simple sentence, let alone speak in any coherent tone. It was as if Hermione had sucked the words from her body.

The redhead found herself staring down at the elder girl in disbelief.

"Well...?" Hermione spoke, more of a question than a statement. Unable to keep from blinking a few times under the intensity of the redheads burning stare. Her hands squeezing around Ginny's larger ones, as if holding on to the moment. Afraid of what exactly would come from the redhead's mouth when she spoke.

"Say something Ginny!" The brunette demanded, fear beginning to creep into her emotions now. Her eyes searching for anything that might give the redhead's answer away.

"So... What does this mean?" Ginny finally asked dumbly, not wanting to assume before anything was said. Giving a small timid smile, the youngest Weasley could feel the blush burning her skin. It felt like she had been smacked with a heated frying pan, and her skin was torched by the flame touched metal.

Hermione flashed her a wide smile, "I hope it means everything is mutual?" She said quietly, knowing exactly what Ginny had meant. "And there is some hope after all..." The brunette reasoned, more to herself. Not wanting to seem too eager.

Ginny thought for a moment, processing everything. Allowing her brain to catch up to her hormones. "So... A-Are we... Going to try and be a thing?" She asked, awkwardly. Blushing and spluttering as she tried to form the sentence.

The older witch watched as the redhead tried her best to form the sentence, as she stumbled over her words. Her heart warming at the scene, so used to Ginny being the confident one, the quidditch star, brave beyond her years.

It was refreshing to see this side, once again. See the warmth, and sincerity ooze from the girl in front of her, watch the mask dissolve and know she was the reason for it. It gave Hermione a new hope, and a new reason to believe, and she couldn't answer why.

"I think so... I hope so?" She questioned, raising a brow "I'm not against it, are you?" She asked caution weaved through her words.

Ginny frantically shook her head, "No! No, I'd love to! I just never thought it would happen... I always thought you thought I was joking... When, I said things..." She laughed, shaking her head, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

In a moment Hermione had been pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Now I have to do even more to make sure those bastards don't hurt you" Ginny stated, like she wasn't trying hard enough before.

Hermione sighed, and allowed herself to be enveloped in the hug, enveloped into the warm protection that was Ginny Weasley. "Like you haven't already done enough?" She asked, raising a brow. Though, the youngest Weasley gave no answer.

With a small yawn, Hermione gave a light squeak. Blinking as she looked up at the girl, giving a sheepish smile. "I hate to ruin the moment, but we should really sleep..." She sighed, moving from the embrace. Missing the closeness as soon as she had exited it.

The redhead nodded, with a small smile she crawled onto the cot, and got under the covers. With a wave of her hand, the fire had died down, giving minimal light. Making sure her wand was strapped securely to her calf, she wrinkled her nose. Pulling the older girl into the warmth with her. Both automatically relaxing into the others embrace.

"Goodnight Hermione" Ginny mumbled into the back of the girls neck, as she moved closer, pressing her stomach against the older witch's back. Draping an arm over the taught stomach of the brunette.

"Goodnight Ginny" Hermione smiled, reaching for Ginny's hand. Entwining their fingers together.

Ginny lay there for what felt like hours. Unable to sleep, her chest felt as if it were to burst with happiness. Just knowing the brunette returned the feelings, gave the redhead hope. She held the brunette as close as possible. Inhaling the sweet vanilla sent of the girl she held close. Allowing it to calm her senses, reassure her that this fight was for something. People like Hermione existed, and that in itself made the fight worth it.

Ginny ran her fingers across the brunette's stomach, listening to her breathing. The sound was peaceful, and beautiful. It consumed the small space, and drowned out the hell the world had become. In every way, Ginny had been hooked, and what she didn't realise, was that Hermione lay doing exactly the same.

The brunette lay awake, mind swarming with possibilities. Hope spread through her body, and warmed her heart. Her fingers held Ginny's held them for dear life. It was as if at that moment, holding onto her was the only thing that kept the brunette grounded.

Rolling over, Hermione was startled to find Ginny still awake. Her eyes went wide as the redhead gave a small shy smile.

"Hello"

"Hi"

They sat there for a moment or so, quietly just staring. Ginny move slowly and pressed her lips to those of the brunettes, as gently as she could. The contact lasted only seconds. Much to the brunette's disappointment. "I didn't wake you did I?" Hermione asked her voice soft as she brushed a few loose strands of red away from her face. Running her thumb over the smooth skin of the redhead's cheek.

"No, I haven't fallen asleep yet" she smiled a small smile, leaning forward to rub her nose against the brunettes. "Too excited for sleep, I kind of feel like its Christmas" Ginny laughed quietly.

Now it was Hermione's turn to give Ginny a confused look. She really didn't understand why, or what the girl was on about. "I mean, through all the bad things happening right now, I still managed to get something good, completely out of the blue" with a small pause, she sighed "I didn't even know you were on this side of the fence" she said with a shrug.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "I didn't know either" she laughed, shaking her head. "I don't fancy thinking it over too much. The feelings were clear enough, and that's a good enough reason for me" She sighed, leaning up to give Ginny another quick peck, which soon deepened. Much to each of their pleasure.

They both fought for dominance, pushing for the lead. Hermione pulled Ginny's bottom lip between hers, nibbling it gently. Giving a small smirk as the redhead seemed to blush a dark shade of red. Staring like a deer caught in the headlights.

The youngest Weasley sat there blinking, a heat evolving in her stomach. One she knew she would have to keep under control, keep it at bay. There was no way she would let herself get too excited, and risk rushing the brunette.

As they broke apart, each sucked a deep breath of air into their lungs. Breathing heavily, in an attempt to calm their breathing. Ginny gave a large yawn, kissing Hermione's cheek gently. "I'm ready to sleep now" She said quietly. The brunette nodded in agreement, placing another quick kiss on the redheads bruised lips before turning over once again.

"We'll have to get moving tomorrow, we'll wake early and go into a small village somewhere. We need to gather more clothing, and a few more blankets and food, its going to be a while before we find anyone, and it's already getting colder" Hermione spoke, she had obviously lay there thinking it over.

Ginny took a breath and gave a sigh. "It sounds like a plan to me" She nodded, kissing the brunettes shoulder tenderly. Giving a yawn she relaxed, pulling the smaller girl into the curve of her stomach. Admiring how they seemed to fit together so perfectly. A comfortable silence fell around them, as they both shut their eyes and lay in the dim glow of the fire. Their embrace heating them, keeping them calm.

It didn't take long for either witch to fall asleep. Pulled into the depths of their minds as the dark consumed them.

A peaceful sleep lay ahead for both of the girls, finally having something they could count on. A constant that kept them both as happy as they could get in the predicament they've landed themselves in. They lay contented by the embrace they both found each other consumed by. The warmth it provided radiated through them.

It would be a long day ahead, preparing for their travels. Their search to find the rest of the order would take its toll, but both had the evening they had spent together. They had that one simple thing to ward off any evil that came their way.


	2. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

As the sun rose, Hermione had already been up for hours. Packing their things away, leaving clothes and a cloak out for the redhead still deep in a slumber induced trance.

The older witch took the sight in, a completely calm and innocent look written all over Ginny's expression. A mass of bright red spread out, framing her face delicately. There was something about the scene that made Hermione's heart melt and worry fade. Ginny, for months had been her constant reminder, that there was still good in the world. Keeping the brunette safe, and sound within her guard. Hermione knew, she would be okay, as long as the redhead was there.

With a slight sigh, she shook the younger witch gently, stroking her cheek. "Ginny, wake up, we need to leave now" She spoke quietly, though the redhead had already begun to stir.

"I don't want to wake up" Ginny groaned grumpily, her nose wrinkling. "I'm in the middle of a dream, and..." She paused, her eyes going wide. Realisation that Hermione was indeed, actually stroking her cheek hit her. "Oh" She said happily, a grin tugging at her lips as she stared up towards the elder witch.

The brunette raised a brow, and gave a slight chuckle. "Good to know you've dreamt of me doing this" She laughed again. Shaking her head almost in disbelief, she sighed. "We really do need to get going though, before people start filling the town. There isn't one far from here, and we'll be able to walk to our next place" She smiled weakly.

"We don't know if the death eaters have been able to track apparation yet, so it'll be safer if we use as little of it as we can" she shrugged; there was no need to put the extra risk. Both girls were well aware the order wouldn't make a move without the knowledge of where they were.

Ginny gave a grumble, with a squint of her eyes she rubbed her face in an attempt to wake up further. "Okay, okay" she said with a yawn, nuzzling into Hermione's lap for a moment or so. Willing herself to move from the comfort of the brunette girl's embrace she sighed, wrinkling her nose again as she sat up. Her tired muscles stretching and panging as she righted herself. She had almost forgotten what stress could do someone's body. A grimace shadowed her features for a split second as she thought.

Hermione gave a warm smile as Ginny sat straight up, handing her a set of clothes she'd already fetched from her bag. Holding a shrug back as the redhead took the items she was handed and lazily strolled over to the small bathing quarters the tent was ingeniously enchanted to have.

Brown eyes followed the girl until she disappeared behind a fabric door. A small smile was pulled from the brunette's expression. Out of the fog came the light to draw her in, and it had taken so long yet had been so simple when it finally happened. Chewing her bottom lip gently she stood, and began packing the rest of their things away, ready to be on the move as soon as Ginny was.

It wasn't long before the redhead re-emerged, fully dressed, yet still adorning that sleepy haze dimming her normally bright eyes. It was still early; the morning dew hadn't yet given way to the bright glow of the heated sun. Rubbing her cheeks, the youngest Weasley's eyes fell on Hermione for a moment. A small soft smile took her pink lips as she looked away with a blush.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Ginny asked quietly, her voice still creaky with sleep.

Hermione looked from her things, and nodded simply. "All ready, just need to pack away the tent, I've got a route already set up for today, so we haven't got that to worry about, just trying not to get recognised will be our issue" she spoke thoughtfully, almost as if she was going to begin stroking her chin at any moment, re-plan the day, and start again.

The redhead laughed, amused by the sight. "Well, best get going then, I'm hungry, and the sooner we get to town, the sooner I eat, and the sooner we set up camp, and I sleep" she nodded, pulling her travel cloak on, and the hood up and over her head, hiding the notorious Weasley red hair. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she held the fabric door open, allowing the light to flood in, illuminating their sanctuary.

Dread flooding both women now, the thought of having to leave the safety of their make shift home was one neither particularly enjoyed. Especially now, when they had finally found their way to each other. Pushed together through unfortunate events.

With a huff, Hermione straightened up, her head held high as she pulled the hood of her cloak up, much like Ginny's, doing her best to stay confident, positive. Striding out of the folds of the tent, into the sun lit morning, "Thank you" she said happily as she passed the youngest Weasley, earning a polite bow from the girl before she too exited the home.

With a swish of the redheads wand the tent had shrunk, and was away in the safe confines of her own bag. Following the older girl on their journey into the town.

"What is it we need today" The redhead spoke softly, reaching across slyly to tangle her fingers within the grasp of Hermione's smaller ones. Holding tightly, drawing the confidence to face the day, the month, the year. They had no idea how long this would take when she thought about it.

"We need to get some basic's If we go into a muggle supermarket we'll be able to get a few more things without as much risk" The older girl began. "I was hoping to get potatoes and soups, bread, and bottles of water, things that will keep us healthy" She nodded, being on the run had taught her a lot of things. The foods they needed to focus on eating, had to provide enough energy, in small amounts.

"I don't know when we'll be able to stop again, so we'll have to put charms on them so they don't spoil" She added, looking up to gauge the redhead's reaction.

"I like potato's..." Ginny beamed, nodding "we can get some of that weird muggle stuff, in the tins" she added.

This sent a wave of relief through the shorter girl. She was sure Ginny would have grumbled at the thought of eating small amounts for the next however long.

"We need to think about things we can eat while moving, we can stop every time we're hungry" Ginny sighed, rubbing her forehead in thought, "and we need to save as much money we can, I know breaking into banks is your thing Hermione, but I don't think it'd do much for my Quidditch reputation after this is over" She winked at the brunette. Laughing as Hermione swatted at her playfully.

"I don't think you need to worry about your quidditch reputation, even if you were a mass murderer, every team would still fight over you, I'm sure" The brunette smiled, a wide sincere smile.

Shaking her head Ginny sighed, giving the hand she held within her own a gentle squeeze.

They continued this way for a good while, wandering through the trees, then streets. Avoiding the odd person they came across, keeping their heads down and voices low. It was a muggle city, but they couldn't take any risk. One slip up could cost them everything.

With a final consultation of Hermione's map, they had eventually found their way to a supermarket. Lucky for Ginny, Hermione seemed to know exactly what she was doing. The sight awed her, she had been around muggles, sure, but never had she seen shelves full of food. Stacked and packed like simple items.

Hermione gave the taller girls hand a light tug, and pulled her along, carrying a basket in the other hand. When Ginny looked back, the girl's hood had come down, and a dark mass of curls was exposed. "It's okay, in here it looks more suspicious if we have our hoods on" The older girl whispered, and gave a reassuring smile and nod.

The redhead hesitantly removed her disguise, her protection. The fabric of the hood flopping down against her back. Following the older witch down corridors lined with food on both sides.

They paused in front of cans, Labelled with different kinds of "soup", Ginny reading the labels carefully, curiously. "If we get cans of things, we'll have a definite warm meal every night, and soup is always good for the lighter sides of things" Hermione said quietly, leaning up to peck the youngest Weasley's cheek.

"It sounds like a good idea to me" Ginny agreed, pulling a few cans off the shelf to drop into the basket.

The trip went on much like this for a while, nothing interesting really happening to the duo. Ginny had gone on to complain that she was tired, while Hermione had continued to plan out their meals, and ways they could eat healthy and quickly. Worried fatigue would set in differently.

"We're done? Already?" Ginny asked, a slight tone of shock lined the words she spoke.

"We have everything we need, and enough to keep us going for a while as long as we ration" The brunette replied, heading for the tills.

The shop had begun filling up, more people meant more risk. And they had to do their best to keep the risk to a minimum.

A movement out of the corner of Ginny's eye had her breath caught, and her heart stop in panic. Turning to stare at a man stood in line for the till next to them, she looked him up and down. She could have sworn she'd seen a wand. She had, seen a wand. She was sure of it. But now as she looked again, and again. It wasn't there. Not in a pocket she could see, or up a rolled up sleeve.

"Gin?, Gin what's wrong, come on, we need to hurry up, you're blocking the que" Hermione's voice rung in her ears, heated her cheeks in nothing but frustration. It had been there! She knew it. Something in her couldn't help but panic. They hadn't gone early enough; they had exposed themselves to someone of the magical world. Someone who would know exactly who both of the women were.

She forced her legs to move, to walk, to follow Hermione, Keeping her body in any space she could, so it would mean if a spell was fired at the two it would hit her and not the smaller woman. Hermione would have time to get away, and that was all that mattered.

"He had a wand" the redhead whispered as she drew near enough, so there was no risk of anyone overhearing. "We've been seen, I know it" Her words didn't fall on deaf ears, Hermione seemed to stiffen, but continued walking. Her hand going to her wand, getting a good grip on it just in case.

"We need to put the supplies away" the brunette spoke, logical once again. They could duel, but not with their hands full. They could duel, but risking their supplies was something they couldn't do.

Hermione began walking towards a small side street. Ginny following close behind, never letting too much space get between the pair. Afraid if she did they would lose each other. As they rounded the corner, both scanned the area, making sure there was nobody else around. Pushing the bags into their own enchanted ones, they pulled their hoods up and made a quick move to get away. Walking quickly in the direction they needed to. Avoiding the newly formed crowds of people.

Their paranoia was up now, heightened. Constantly watching behind themselves, checking to see if they were followed, and checking to make sure there was nobody behind them as they made their way out of the city and into the countryside.


	3. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Twigs cracked and the ground seemed to creak and move under their bearing weight. Breaths were shallow as the incline of the slope they were moving up got steeper. More challenging for them, but there was no way they could stop yet. They couldn't set up camp on the slope of a hill, and risk the entirety being lopsided.

Their ascent was met with a comfortable silence, as both women dare not waste their breath on small talk. The wind stealing their breaths from their throats before they even had time to breathe the air within their lungs out into the open.

With a huff the redhead paused, as her hood whipped off and exposed her cheeks for the fourth time. 2Can we stop and set up camp at the top?" Ginny's voice was taken, as soon as it left her mouth. The wind whipping it up and away, taking it to Hermione's ears.

"We can if you want to yes" Hermione replied, scanning the top of the hill as she too came to a pause, allowing herself to catch her breath. Holding her hood tight around her face.

"Let's keep going, we don't want to waste any more time" She spoke loudly, so the redhead could hear her.

Hermione began the ascent once again, hurrying her pace slightly in an attempt to reach the top quicker. With a nod, the youngest Weasley began following once again, scanning around them as she did. Not bothering to pull the safety of her hood back around her head.

The sun had gone completely down now, and the moon was swiftly taking its place in the sky. An almost completely rounded glowing orb, illuminating all in its wake with an eery iridescent glow.

Neither of the girls wanted to be outside in the open much longer, exposed to the elements and any of those who came across them. There was nowhere to be hidden, high above the tree's. The city they had left far behind them, gone from their thoughts now.

The wind had started picking up, violently whipping their cloaks around, stinging exposed cheeks. Ginny's eyes streamed as she fought hard to keep her balance against the swirls of air battering them.

Hermione in front apparently not faring any better, her fists clenched tightly around the sides of her hood, keeping the wind out of her space. Doing her best to keep herself warm as she battled against the elements.

Another twenty minutes had passed, and they drew closer and closer to the highest peak of the hill. To their pleasure they found it levelled out nicely, and drew onto flatter land on the other side, a gentle slope easing back down onto the terrain of the forest bellow.

Ginny began pulling the small tent from her bag, as Hermione started on the concealment charms, in an attempt to keep their sanctuary just that.

With a smile and a wave of her wand the redhead had the sanctuary set up, and enlarged. "Well, I think setting the tent up is the easiest part of this" she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck as she watched the older witch place charms around the entirety of the perimeter.

They would be protected here, with the height advantage if someone did happen to locate them, they'd be gone before their assailants even knew it.

With a final huff the brunette turned, with a bright smile and tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. Taking the redhead's wind swept appearance in. "It looks like you could do with some warming up" she said gently, moving to the girl slowly. "Your cheeks are red I told you to put your hood back up" the elder witch spoke, worry written in her voice as a hand came up to gently stroke the wind chapped cheek of the taller of the two.

"I know, I know, the bloody wind kept blowing it off and I couldn't be bothered to keep putting it back up" The redhead huffed, poking her bottom lip out slightly as she whined. Her warm eyes glued to Hermione's, staring with a stare so intense, and unknowingly so, it would make even the coldest of hearts melt.

"It's frustrating" She stated, as a last stand as Hermione kept her gaze. Not saying a word, just stroking her cheek. A smile tugging at the brunettes lips as the redhead protested, much like a child would. So innocent, was the way Ginny acted, even whilst submerged in a world riddled with evil.

"You still should have put it back up, your cheeks are raw" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled herself from her trance, the awe of the girl seemed to always induce. Taking the youngest Weasley's larger hand in hers she tugged her gently into the warmth and the security of their little sanctuary. The walls closing them in, holding them captive within the dwelling. A captivity that was more then welcomed by both of the girls.

Hermione wandered over to the fire pit, waving her wand in its direction. With a softly spoken "incendio" sparks fly from the tip of her wand, igniting the blaze without much effort. Rummaging around in her beaded bag, she retrieved a few items. Ginny placing a pan over the fire, holding it to heat up.

"So, what have we got for dinner?" She asked, licking her lips hungrily as her stomach started to growl and twist with the mere thought of a soon coming meal.

With a smile the older girl pulled a can from her bag and held it out to the redhead. "Tomato soup and crackers should warm you right up" she said happily. Beaming from ear to ear. Opening to can she tipped the contents into the pan Ginny had been heating up.

"Sounds good to me" she smiled, pulling the older girl into her as she swirled the liquid around within the metal pan. Allowing the slow warmth of the fire seep into the liquid.

The heat the fire emitted warmed the space, thawing the chapped cheeks the redhead adorned. A normal pale colour seemed to re-gain it's rightful place along her features, banishing the irritated red look she had been wearing.

"I don't thin we should stay here long, as soon as the sun rises we should be on out way, If we've been seen then it's not a good idea to stick around." Hermione sighed, rubbing her temple gently before she fetched bowls and two spoons, from the depths of her bag, setting them down ready for the heated liquid to be poured into.

"I agree, That guy gave me a funny feeling, and not the good type" It was Ginny's turn to speak now, brushing her red hair behind an ear. Giving the liquid another swirl.

"Even if he wasn't part of the uprising, its not a good idea to hang around" the older girl stated, a sigh of frustration escaping her lips. "If someone finds him and uses legilimency, they'll know we were here, and stocking up". The redhead grumbled, remaining quiet as she allowed the steaming liquid to drain from the pot, into the two bowls.

"Let's not think about it right now, Hermione, we're always thinking about it, and I just want to eat, and shower then sleep, and we'll carry on tomorrow, let's just have tonight okay?" The younger girl spoke, her words reaching the elder witch's ears as her eyes seemingly pleaded. She was right, and the brunette couldn't deny her that.

With a small smile, she nodded. "Tonight, we relax" Hermione finally spoke. Taking her now full bowl, lifting a spoonful to her lips in order to blow a stream of cool air onto it.

"I'm glad you see it my way" Ginny grinned happily, giving a cheeky wink causing the brunette to blush a slight blush. A gentle red creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh hush you" she retaliated, with an equally cheeky grin. Taking in the first spoonful of the soup, allowing it to warm her and relax her from the inside out.

The two sat like this for a while, just eating, talking. Enjoying the others company in its entirety. With a sigh, the redhead stood, stretching her tired muscles out. "I'm going to have a quick shower, and get ready for bed" She said quietly, leaning over to press her lips gently to the brunettes before a reply could be spoken.

Waving her wand in a wordless 'Accio' she summoned her sleep wear from her bag easily. With a smirk the redhead began wandering away towards the bathing quarters, disappearing behind the fabric door.

Hermione smiled to herself, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as Ginny disappeared. Around the youngest Weasley, she felt as if she could breathe again.

Ginny's lungs took the steam from the water in. Her breathing slow as she stood under the flow of the heated liquid. Humming a gentle tune as she massaged and lathered the long red locks she wore. Washing the dirt and grime their walk today had left with her, allowing the thought to relax her. Calm her down.

Rinsing the foam from her bright locks she blinked. Reaching out to take the soap from the shelf she ran her hands down the length of her body, soaping away the stress built up within her quidditch toned muscles. Content within the embrace of the steam, for a while. Years seemed to pass, though it was only a few minutes in reality.

Finally she emerged again, from the fog of evaporated water. With a wave of her wand she dried herself, and her hair. Pulling an oversized t-shirt over her head, and a pair of long surfer type shorts up her legs. This way if need be she could transfigure the choice of clothing into something more fitting for going on the run.

Yawning heavily she shook her head, moving back from out of the bathing quarters. Her eyes immediately falling on the brunette waiting patiently for her turn to use the shower. With a warm smile Ginny rubbed the back of her neck. "You didn't have to wait..." She mumbled awkwardly, unsure as to why exactly the elder witch felt the need to wait rather then just join her.

"Oh... Well I wasn't sure if you would have appreciated the company, and, well," Hermione paused, obviously taken back by Ginny's comments "I didn't know if you'd appreciate the company" she looked away, wrinkling her nose as she did. Though she was older now, some things she still did reminded the youngest Weasley of when she was a teenager.

"You, Hermione are always welcome" she smiled, moving towards the shorter of the two.

Wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, kissing her cheek softly. "Always" she spoke in a whisper. Earning a nod from the older girl who had buried her nose in the crook of her neck. The brunette mumbled a soft "I'm glad" before pulling away, looking up with a smile twisting her lips.

"Go, and I'll be here when you get back" Ginny smiled, Kissing the shorter girls forehead gently. The brunette beamed a winning smile up at her, before turning to make her way towards the bathing quarters. The youngest Weasley watched until she disappeared like the redhead had done previously.

Turning towards the bed in the corner, the redhead made her way towards it. Pulling the sheets back enough so she could climb under them, and submerge herself in their comfort until Hermione made her return. With one last look around, she slid underneath the soft fabric legs first. Pulling the rest around her chest before she folded her hands behind her head.

She wasn't sure how long it was that she lay there, waiting. But her eyes had drifted shut, and her body calm as she had lay there. So much so her awareness of her surroundings had depleted and she was shocked back into reality when she felt another warm body next to her. As her eyes fluttered lazily open, she saw the mane of curls she knew so well. Felt the girl she was stranded with cuddle up next to her.

"Sleepy?" Hermione spoke, stroking her thumb down the redhead's cheek as she cuddled closer to her side.

"More than I realised I think" The younger witch replied, rubbing her eyes before wrapping an arm around the older girl.

"Me too" The brunette spoke, trying to fight off a yawn. Wrinkling her nose as she did. Leaning up to place a tender kiss on the redhead's cheek as she seemed to drift back into the slumber she had been in when Hermione had returned.

"Goodnight" The brunette whispered quietly, resting her head on the comfortable shoulder.

It wasn't long, before slumber lay claim to her next. Willingly allowing herself to drift off into the sleep she had so wished for, and needed. The prospect of an early morning far from both of their minds.


	4. Chapter 8

A/N forgot to say this earlier, I don't own anything. All credits to JK Rowling.

Also, I'd like to say a massive thanks to anyone who's been reading up until this point. It means a lot. :)

I'd like to mention, I write everything on my phone, while idea's come to me. So please, excuse any grammatical errors I have missed. It's hard to pick these things up on a phone ha-ha.

_**Chapter 8**_

A loud screeching ripped through their home, ejecting them with no warning from their peaceful slumber. Both girls jolting awake, sitting upright with wide eyes. Sleep far from their minds in that moment.

Someone was coming; someone was heading straight for them. Before they had time to react, the screech stopped, came to an abrupt halt.

Silence, moments of a panic inducing deafening silence filled the space between each of their ears.

Hermione was the first to move, throwing her feet out of the bed, grabbing her wand from her thigh strap she had holstered it in before bed. Oh how she wished she could go back to the times when it was safe to leave it on the bedside table.

Waving it quickly, giving an unheard whisper, both hers and the redhead's clothing had become more suitable for the elements.

Ginny had moved from their bed as this was happening, stepping with long strides towards the door.

The small fire in the centre of their home doused. Objects making their way into both of the girls bags.

The younger witch poked her head from around the tent door, scanning the darkness for any signs of movement. Anything at all that might pose a threat. Her heart seemingly trying to leap from her throat as it beat a fast rhythm within her chest.

The deafening silence was broken, more screeching; the second wards had gone off. There was something definitely headed for them. What, or who it was for that matter seemed to elude her vision.

A hand wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her away from her watch. Bright brown eyes sparkling, with the little amount of light that flooded the tent. Speaking a thousand words, and at the same time, none at all.

Ginny understood, and with a nod she pulled the draped door back once again, in an effort to see what had pulled them from their sleep.

Her stare was unwavering, as Hermione peaked over her shoulder; also trying to find what it was that disturbed them.

A creak in the leaves not far from the boundaries of their charms gave away the intruders position; both girls snapped their heads in the direction of the noise.

Ginny began to blink when she caught the sight of an oncoming deer. A young stag followed by its mother. Gingerly grazing on the soft patches of green grass.

A sigh escaped the redhead's lips as her heart beat immediately slowed. Apparently Hermione's actions didn't differ from hers greatly. The brunette wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders, breaking the youngest Weasley's bewildered stare towards the animals. Her hands balled into the redhead's shirt, holding her closer.

"Well... I don't suppose we can go back to sleep now?" Ginny asked quietly, leaning down to capture the elder witch's lips in a heated kiss. The relief radiating between the two as their lips met was tangible. The kiss became slower, more passionate, loving and tender.

As the kiss came to a natural stop, Ginny pulled away. Light Hazel eyes met dark brown ones. Ginny leaned over slightly, just enough to rub the tip of her nose against Hermione's. A small smile pulled at her lips as she was met with the same beaming smile the brunette wore when she was happy.

They stayed like this for a while, just staring and smiling back at each other. Kissing gently between the staring and smiling. It was as innocent, and untouched as moments can be. After a while, the brunette yawned, burying her head in the crook of the redhead's neck. Her hands still balled into the shirt the taller girl wore.

Ginny smiled "Time for bed?" She asked, though not expecting an answer. Her hands slid down to cup the older witch just under the bum cheeks, and lifted her up gently. Wrapping her arms under her for support.

The brunette gave a small squeak, and wrapped her legs around the youngest Weasley as they began to move. Ginny carrying her easily, which Hermione put down to quidditch, being a chaser and all. It was only logical, that and their height difference.

The elder witch let out a huff of air as she felt a softness underneath her, envelope her. Her eyes fluttered open and met light hazel orbs gazing down at her. With the same intensity she always had when she seemed to look at her. A large smile took her lips as the redhead flopped down to the side, Hermione rolling over to kiss her cheek gently. Snuggling up into her side.

Both girls checking their wands were back where they should be. Safely attached to their legs. The brunette unbuckling her own to wave and transfigure their clothing back into their bed clothes.

With another few kisses, both girls had fallen asleep. Contented with being wrapped around the other, holding and being held tightly within the safety of the others embrace. Their heart beats as steady as the rise and fall of each of their chests. Taking peace from the fact they were alone, and nobody was going to get to them under the nights moon.

Another few hours ticked by, and once again, Hermione was awoken by the mornings dim light beginning to flood the tent. A groan escaped her throat as she made to move from the arms of the girl sleeping peacefully beside her. Rolling away from the embrace that held her so tightly, the brunette swung her legs from the bed. Standing up she quietly padded over to the bathing quarters to get ready for the day ahead.

As she re-emerged from the opening, her gaze dropped to the still sleeping Ginny. Who had wrapped herself tightly in the sheets, having pulled a few pillows over her head, in an attempt to block out the sun.

Hermione wandered over, crawling into the bed once again. Kissing the girls neck gently, in an attempt to wake her from her slumber.

It seemingly did the trick, as Ginny began to stir. Stretching out in a way to give Hermione more room to continue. Grumbling gently, the redhead wrinkled her nose.

"Morning" The older witch mumbled into the soft flesh. "You need to get up and ready for the day while I make breakfast. Now hurry up" She spoke louder. Leaning over to kiss Ginny's cheek softly.

With a nod and a grumble of her stomach Ginny made to move from the bed. Practically falling out of it taking the sheets with her. "Fuck it" she mumbled under her breath in hopes the brunette hadn't heard. Which she had, of course and now had an eyebrow raised. Her expression looked much like Molly's when she was ready to start a rant. The redhead met her gaze slowly, and held her breath waiting to be told off.

Luckily, Hermione dropped it, "scoot, I'll have breakfast done for when you get out". This was enough for the younger girl and she high tailed it out of there before the older witch changed her mind.

With a smirk and a small sigh Hermione got back to work, pulling a loaf of bread from her beaded bag. Slicing it evenly and thinly, she conjured a rack to hold over the fire. Toast would do them nicely for breakfast. The crackle of the dim flames was soothing, as she sat in the heat that radiated from it. It would warm as the sun came to a peak in the sky, but the mornings and evenings remained quite chilly.

Flipping the now toasted bread to get to the other side; she suspended it mid air, just high enough above the flames to get toasted but not burn. Her bouncy curls swayed as she moved gracefully, pulling a set of plates and a knife from her bag. A small square of butter followed and a jar of jam next.

She pulled the toast off the fire, and started preparing it all. "What kind of Jam did we get?" Spoke the familiar voice of the redhead, who was now wandering over fully dressed and seemingly more awake now.

"Strawberry" the brunette replied with a wide smile, as the younger witch leaned down to kiss her cheek as she took the plate that held her small breakfast.

They sat, and ate. Speaking quietly amongst themselves. Planning their day through before they set out. Hermione pulled her map from her bag, scanning over it. Making a mental note of their routes. They'd be heading into forest, and fields. Keeping away from the cities and any people they could. It would be easier to keep to the trees and fields. A straight shot to the south, were they would find means to cross the channel to France. Where they would, in all hopes, find the rest of the order waiting for them.

With a final few spells to clean the place up, they pair pulled their cloaks on. Ensuring their wands were safely attached to their thighs. Packing their tent away, they set out. Down the side of the large hill they battled up.

The slope was calmer this side, and the wind was more of a gentle breeze. Their descent was easier, and quicker. They soon made their way into the tree's bellow. As they walked the foliage became more and more dense. The light streaming through the leaves became dimmer. It was peaceful, and calm. The wind whispering around the wide tree trunks as if it were music.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to them?" Ginny spoke, her voice bouncing from tree to tree as the vibration carried. Breaking the melodic silence that has consumed them for a while now.

"I'm not sure, a few weeks if we don't run into any trouble" Hermione replied, squeezing the taller girls hand tightly as she looked up at her. Her curls framing her face gently as her hood pressed them to her cheeks.

"I hope we don't, I don't think I can deal with many more exploding trees" The redhead chuckled, pulling the brunettes hand to her lips so she could gently kiss the girls knuckles.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I was perfectly capable of defending myself" Hermione protested. Sighing gently as she ran the pad of her thumb against the back of the younger girls hand.

"I didn't do it because I had to; I did it because I didn't want you hurt. I've dealt with worse injuries, and I'd rather take it then have you in any type of pain" The redhead spoke in a nonchalant manor, like the words she spoke didn't have much meaning. Though, her cheeks gave away the embarrassment that welled in the pit of her stomach.

Hermione's grin broadened, "I know" was all she had to say. Understanding the familiar Weasley blush that was now consuming whatever bare skin she could see. Her stomach fluttered as she thought about the depth of the words. It was probably the most romantic thing that would ever come from the girl, and she'd not trade it for anything else.

"Can we have lunch yet? I'm getting hungry..." The redhead spoke, turning to look down at her favourite third of the trio. "Have you made sandwiches?" She asked, rubbing her stomach with her free hand. "I like your sandwiches, they're better than my mom's, and that's saying something" she laughed, a hearty laugh. Causing Hermione to grin a wide grin.

"I don't know about that, but I have made some" She smiled, letting go of Ginny's hand to rummage in her bag for their packed lunch. "I packed some pretzels too, and a banana for each of us. Plenty of energy" She smiled, Handing the redhead the small bag containing her lunch.

"Thank you" The taller girl spoke, pushing her package into her cloak pocket. Pulling the sandwich from it, she began nibbling at the bread.

Hermione had done the same, sighing as she took her first bite. Not having realised how hungry she was before then.

They walked for hours, leaving the tranquillity of the forest that had consumed them. Miles away from it now, they moved through field after field.

The sun soon gave way to the moon rapidly rising into the sky. Glowing a bright white as it rose higher. Its round shape full now, something neither of the girls paid much attention to.

Not until a howl ripped through the air like a knife through soft butter. A surge of cold ran down each of the girl's spines, shaking them as it did. Hermione holding her wand out straight ahead, Straining to see into the darkness.

Ginny stood next to her, protectively urging her to continue walking. A stiff walk as panic rushed through their veins with every speeding heartbeat.

Another, behind them. Ripping through the air in the same way. They continued, quicker, trying not to break into a sprint to reach anywhere they could seek cover before whatever it was picked up their scent.

More mileage was covered by the pair. To their pleasure the still of the newly descended night became unwavering as more and more time passed. Allowing both girls to breath easier.

They were almost there now, to the place they would pitch camp. To the place they would call home for the night. Paces quickened as sighs of relief escaped burning lungs. Dark brown orbs staring up for a split second to meet light hazel ones.

It was another few moments, before they reached the final end of the seemingly infinite row of fields. The tree's that had loomed over the fields end met them.

Finally they reached the place to put their sanctuary, a place to hide for the rest of the night. Without hesitation both set to work, putting up the concealment charms, the disillusionment charms and any other they could think of.

The brunette made her way towards the far corner of the premises, her wand ready to place the charms as she had. Her body froze her muscles clinching and unclenching, but unwilling to move.

A set of bright yellow eyes shone through the darkness, glowing with an untamed hunger. A beast of which they should have expected, another roar ripped through the air. Matched by a blood curdling scream as the beast lunged forward.


	5. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The brunette edged backwards, stepping slowly as the animal bore down on her. Snarling and drooling as its lips curled around its sharpened fangs. Stalking closer, growling. The hair on the back of its neck stood on end, as it lowered onto all fours. Its spine arched into the air, but its stare never faltered. The fangs that protruded from its gums shining under the moon light. The same moon that bestowed the means to deliver its incurable disease.

A claw raised as the beast stood high on its hind legs, readying itself to strike the brunette down. Slashing towards the floor it was caught and thrown backwards by a red spark flying past Hermione. Just missing the elder witch by no more than a centimetre or two.

Out of nowhere the redhead stormed forwards, Pushing Hermione out of the way. "Get back, stay back" she ordered, straining to speak through clenched teeth. Rage clouding her judgement, anger flooding her veins.

Her wand aimed at the seemingly disabled wolf. Cowering on the floor.

A hand gripped her upper arm, pulling her back "we need to get out of here" spoke a panicked voice, trying to break through the anger that would force the redhead to stay. Taking the concentration from the beast momentarily, her eyes meeting dark brown orbs full of an unspoken plea.

That moment was all the beast needed. Lunging forwards it swiped Ginny's wand from her hand, sending it flying out of the reach of either girl. Head butting her in the stomach, knocking her on her back out of breath. All in one fowl swoop, its reflexes none to be matched, even by the quidditch star.

Hermione stood her ground, as the animal made its way to her once again. Glowing eyes narrowed as it gave a grunt. Swallowing her fear the brunette held her wand in front of her, ready for its attack. The beast hunched for a split second, before lunging forwards.

Words couldn't leave the brunettes lips quick enough, as a streak of red rushed passed her, just a blurred scene as she stood back. The situation taking her by surprise, once again her muscles seemed not to work, unwilling to move. Gaping in awe at the sight, at how far the redhead would go.

Ginny had lunged forward, pushing herself off the floor and tackled the wolf as it had done her. Arms wrapping around the beasts neck as she pulled it to the floor with a heavy thud. The redhead seemed to be acting on nothing but sheer anger. A typical Weasley rage, taking over the logical side of anything.

The redhead was wrestling with it now, fighting to keep it down as it thrashed and scratched at her. Slashing deep gashes into her skin, which the redhead seemed not to take notice of. Apart from grunts here and there, she showed no sign of pain.

The sight sickened her, caused a burning to erupt in her stomach. But there was nothing she could do. Not without Ginny catching the rebound of any spell she fired.

Moving around the scene quickly she tried to find any angle she could get to without hurting the redhead.

"Hermione! YOUR WAND!" The girl yelled, as her hands tightened around the wolf's throat, struggling to keep it down. Its jaws snapped at her, as it leaned up. Trying to close its teeth around any bit of flesh, any bit would do.

This pulled Hermione from the trance she seemed to be in. Without hesitation she raised her wand, and focused on the mass of flesh and fur that was wriggling and writhing on the solid ground. Fighting for dominance.

"HERMIONE!" Another scream, another prompt. The brunette hesitated still, knowing she'd hit them both.

"GINNY YOU NEED TO MOVE" she streaked, panic pulling at her vocal chords as she finally completely registered the situation.

The redhead wasted no time, giving one last force of her hands in a hope to stun the animal. Using the force of her hands against it's throat to push herself off.

Throwing herself to her feet, with wide eyes she winced as she saw the jaws of the thing she had fought so hard to keep down follow her, throwing itself forwards off the floor at her. She was no match for the strength of a wolf, but she'd done what she had to. Kept Hermione safe from its wrath.

A huff escaped her throat as the teeth sunk into her shoulder, and all air seemingly left her body.

Indescribable pain rushed through her being, as her eyelids became heavy and shut. Whatever happened next seemed to pass in a haze, a fuzzy sequence of events.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" The brunette's voice sounded, it was the last thing she heard before a thud sounded next to her. Teeth still clamped into her shoulder, ripping to the side as the beast fell. Causing pain to continue radiating throughout her body. Twitching and shaking as she lay still on the floor. The cold of the night sunk into her skin. The feel of blood oozing from her wounds scattered across her body made her feel sick. But she remained still, listening to what was around her.

Hermione rushed to her side, falling to her knee's with a soft thud. Her hands moving to the blood stained face of the youngest Weasley, cupping her cheeks gently. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to assess the damage. Lifting her fist, she brought it down onto the wolf's mussel. With a moderately hard knock the jaws of the beast came free, releasing Ginny's shoulder.

Blood began to gush from the wound, staining the ground below the girl. Hermione pulled at her body, dragging her carefully to try and sit her up. "Gin, Ginny" She said through her sobs, her breath catching in her throat. The redhead stirred but ever so slightly, grumbling as she tried to move. "You stubborn git, wake up, come on" she tried again, earning a small struggled laugh from the younger girl.

"I am" the redhead replied breathlessly, "The ground was just comfortable" she tried to joke. Wrinkling her nose the redhead's eyes opened. A cloud took the normal brightness from her gaze.

A slight sigh of relief escaped the brunette's lungs. "We need to get you into the tent" she said, slightly calmer now the redhead was responding.

Hermione held her wand out in her free hand, as she held the redhead with her other. With a flick the tent emerged from her bag, moving to its place. The wolf was bound, moved to a tree far off and bound to it for good measure.

After another moment the spells that concealed them in safety were up in their entirety.

The brunette gave a small smile, as she wrapped an arm around the taller girls waist. "Just help me a little here Gin" she said in a whisper, tears still streaming freely down her face. Trying to ignore the sticky feeling that now coated the arm supporting the wounded girl. The redhead was battered and torn to shreds. Blood seeping from wounds gashed deep into her skin. Claw marks torn through her clothes. Which were slowly turning a crimson colour.

She pulled at Ginny's waist in an attempt to get her off the ground and into the tent. Doing the best she could, she dragged the redhead to her feet. Allowing the girl a minute to gain the best bearings she could.

"Woah" Ginny spoke again, breathlessly. Swaying as she tried to stand on her own, and not put her weight on the smaller girl.

"Small steps" Hermione said quietly, shuffling the pair forwards.

With a lot of effort both girls were finally safely within the confines of the tent. Hermione had managed to get Ginny down onto the large cot they shared. With effort from the both of them, though mostly from Hermione, the torn garments were pulled from the younger witch. Leaving the redhead to sit in only her undergarments, her skin bare for the older witch to examine fully and try to patch up.

First things first, she summoned a muggle first aid kit and a bowl from her beaded bag. Placing them on the side she rummaged around in the small green box. Pulling rolls and rolls of bandages out, some tape, gauze and a towel.

Next, Hermione filled the bowl with warm water dripping from the end of her wand. Examining the gashes that were slashed across Ginny's body. They were gruesome, deep, and long; grouped together in three's. Now was a time were dittany would be massively useful. But no, she'd have to do it the muggle way.

With a deep sigh she got to work, dunking a towel into the bowl, before wringing it out and pressing it to the wounds. Each time causing Ginny to inhale a sharp intake of breath, and wince.

"It'll be done soon" The brunette's tone was soft, barely a whisper. "I just need to make sure their clean before I put bandages on them to stop all the bleeding, there's no use keeping the dirt in to get infected" she explained as she worked on a long claw mark that twisted from the redheads ribcage to the middle of her back.

"I can't wait to show Bill" The younger girl replied. Her voice was tired, strained, and from what Hermione could tell, she was trying not to pass out.

"Why would you want to show Bill?" The older girl asked confusion clear in her tone as she worked. Wrapping a bandage around the taller witch's abdomen tightly.

"Because my scars are going to be more gnarly, and I can say I tackled a werewolf. So I beat him" she nodded lazily, almost as if she was confirming her words.

"Why on earth would that be a good thing? Your mother is going to have a heart attack when she finds out. What a stupid thing to do, and Ginny you got bit, I don't know if you know what that means, but it isn't good" The brunette scolded. She almost couldn't believe the words that had left the redheads mouth. How could she find anything right with the situation?

"What do I always say, I'm fine, I'm always fine" Ginny spoke, her eyes shutting heavily as she struggled to stay sat up. "But I am tired" she grumbled, swaying were she sat.

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's good shoulder. "Lay back" she spoke softly, easing the girl back onto the bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out cold. Red splayed out underneath her messily. Giving the older witch room to work on her stomach. Patching it large wounds, taping the bandage to the flesh intact around them.

The elder witch's gaze found the bite mark that was angry and raw, consuming most of the redheads shoulder. The teeth marks were deep and still oozing blood. The area around was swollen and black and blue. Holding the damp towel to it, for a moment before rinsing the towel back out.

The water was now a red colour, with bits of dirt and leaves floating at the top. Luckily, she had been finished with it anyway, and could get rid of it easily with a flick of her wand.

The prospect of what was to come was frightening, they wouldn't know until the next full moon. Though the brunette had already started thinking about brewing wolfsbane, it was something they'd learned to do in potions class. Lucky for them, Hermione remembered exactly how it was done.

Wrapping the redheads shoulder tightly, she finally threw the covers over the unconscious girl. Allowing the depth of her own exhaustion to take her as she yawned a heavy yawn.

"Incendio" she spoke quietly, as sparks flew from the tip of her wand. Igniting the fire that was normally raging and warming the entire tent. Pulling two sausages and a piece of bred from her bag. Leaving the sausages on the rack from that morning's breakfast, to cook through.

Meanwhile she went to change into her sleepwear, though wasn't entirely sure if she'd be sleeping in the cot with the youngest Weasley.

Her stomach gargling and grumbling with hunger as she re-emerged to the smell of the cooking meat. Her own body beginning to feel numb as her mind raced to all the other possibilities they may have to consider.

If this is what they had to face, it would be fine, they would deal with it. Tonks and Lupin did if after all. It wasn't a death sentence, but it wasn't the best thing ever, of course not. When Ginny got better, she'd be in for a hell of a time. Hermione hadn't finished with her yet.

She'd be damned if the redhead got away with this. Whatever the motives, it was stupid and had gotten her seriously hurt. There was no excuse in Hermione's mind. Once again she had tried to play hero, and once again, she wasn't fine. Now Hermione was left to clean up the mess. She couldn't shake the idea that if she had been allowed to do what she had aimed to do in the first place; neither of them would be in this mess.

Pulling the sausages from the flame, she wrapped them in the bread, and nibbled at her small supper. Feeling a small guilty pang radiate through her chest as she thought about the redhead. If only she'd acted quicker this wouldn't have happened at all. Ginny would be sat with her complaining about being hungry. Was Ginny hungry?

With a sigh the brunette shook her head, her curls swaying as she did so. It didn't matter right then. If the Youngest Weasley was hungry she was sure she'd wake up to let her know.

Finishing the small meal quickly, she muttered an incantation to minimise the fire that was to large to sleep with. The older witch made her way to the cot, sliding in next to the incapacitated girl. Careful not to catch her in the wrong way and pull a bandage.

Allowing the weight of the situation to consume her, and pull her into a light sleep next to the injured girl. Feeling empty without the strong quidditch toned arms wrapped around her; keeping her grounded. There was nothing to keep her grounded then, in that moment.


	6. Chapter 10

A/n Hey guys, just a word of warning, it gets a little... Hot and heavy here for a couple of minutes. So if you're not big on girly touchy feely stuff then this is probably not the chapter for you. :)

_**Chapter 10**_

Hours passed, and Hermione slept peacefully. The warm body next to her was pushed gently to her side, allowing her a calm sense of relief as she slept.

What she wasn't aware of, was that the redhead had awoken shortly before midnight. Her stomach growling loudly as she lay still. Listening to the muggle tick away the seconds. Not wanting to move and risk waking the brunette up, sure she was going to be yelled at for pulling a stunt like she did. She wasn't stupid, she knew she could have died, and was lucky she hadn't in retrospect. But red had fogged her vision and she reacted, in the only way her body told her how. Doing what she did for no other reason other than protecting the smaller witch.

She could feel stinging, every time she so much as flinched. Her muscles ached and she could feel them cramping, and tightening as she lay still. 'Need to move' she thought, as her stomach gave a grumble. 'And eat' she smiled to herself. Pushing herself off the bed with her good arm.

Moving to hang her legs off the side, she winced as everything told her not to move.

With a sigh she willed her legs to take all her weight, moving slowly and carefully. 'I've had worse from quidditch, worse before' she told herself over and over again.

Hermione felt movement beside her, slowly pulling her from her light sleep. Reluctantly she turned over and out of her comfortable position. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, she lay there staring off for a while. As what was happening fully registered she panicked. Moving quickly from the bed she rushed to the redhead.

"Ginevra Weasley! What on earth do you think you're doing! You need to lay down! You're going to pull your bandages!"

She stood over the redhead; the girl was looking up at her with wide eyes. "I was hungry" she said quietly. Her light brown eyes reflecting the light from the fire in a way that melted any anger Hermione had towards the girl. The flames lighting her tussled hair beautifully, it seemed there was almost a glow about her.

"I'll get that for you, please, you're not mended enough to be doing things like this yet, Ginny you should have told me" The brunette pleaded, kneeling next to the girl. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek as she took the sizzling pan from her. The redhead slowly moving closer to the smaller girl, reaching around her with her good arm.

"I didn't want to wake you" she mumbled, her fingers drawing absent minded circles on the older witch's side.

"I know you didn't its okay" Hermione spoke gently, warmth radiating through her voice. Turning slightly she placed a small kiss on the younger witch's jaw. Smirking to herself as Ginny shivered. Well, that was interesting, she thought to herself. She'd have to remember that one.

"I didn't mean to do it" Ginny spoke, a sad sigh escaping her lips as she thought of her inevitable fate. "I saw it going for you, and then" she paused, thinking of the best word. "Blank" she tried to explain. It was the best she could do, because thinking back on it, she couldn't have done anything stupider.

Hermione listened carefully, not saying a thing. She just sighed shaking her head. Grabbing a plate she finished the sausages and handed them to Ginny. "Eat up, you need your strength" She smiled a reassuring smile. "We'll talk about it once you've finished" She spoke, moving to look at the bandages she'd secured to the redhead. Making sure none had come off or bled through.

Ginny ate quickly, not bothering with manners; she used a fork and stabbed at the sausage. Within a few minutes she had finished. Setting the plate on the side, she wrapped an arm around the older girl. Pulling her into her, Hermione shuffled closer, and into Ginny's lap as she was being pulled.

"What you did was so stupid Ginny, Do you realise I could have lost you?" The brunette spoke, pulling back just enough to look the redhead in the eyes.

"I don't know what I'd have done, I don't understand what you were thinking, if you'd have been patient we could have fought it off without having one of us torn to pieces! If you'd have been hurt worse, what good would that have done? I'd be safe, but I'd not be okay, I'd not have you right now"

The younger girl could feel her heart ripping as tears welled up in the dark eyes that were staring so intently into her own.

"I was just... Trying to keep you safe... If I could have held it off a bit, I thought you'd be able to stun it, I wasn't... I'm sorry" she said quietly, her own eyes began to tear up. Burying her face in the crook of Hermione's neck she held the girl close, as close as possible. To the point were it began to actually hurt. Though she didn't move, she stayed there, breathing heavily taking in the scent of the elder woman.

"I love you, Hermione" She said in a mumble. Shaking her head slightly.

"I love you too, you just need to start being more careful" The brunette spoke, holding onto the girl tightly. Stroking her fingers through the long red tresses. Being careful not to press against the youngest Weasley's injuries.

Ginny pulled away; with a sigh she gave a small smile. Leaning in to press her lips to the older girls softly.

Hermione smiled into the kiss, gently deepening it. Running her tongue over the younger girls lip, seeking access.

Ginny gave the girl what she wanted, struggling to get closer as the kiss got deeper. The kiss remained slow but heated, passion coursing between their bodies like an electrical energy.

The redhead began stroking her fingers down Hermione's side, and across her back. Slowly reaching for under her shirt. Needing to feel the smooth skin she had only ever briefly seen, that was now hers to touch.

Pulling the hem of the older girl's shirt up, she slid her hand underneath carefully. Her palm flattening against the base of the girls back as her fingers skimmed the soft smooth skin gently, and lovingly. Earning a small noise of pleasure from the girl, which sent a wave of heat through her own body. Her cheeks turning a dark enough red to match her hair.

Hermione pushed herself further into the younger girl, the feel of skin on skin, no matter how slight it was had sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. A dull throb began to radiate from between her legs.

The older girl began moving to kiss down to the redheads jaw, she began nibbling and kissing once she had reached her destination. Hermione's mouth lingered there for a moment, earning small noises that vibrated out through the younger girl's throat. After a moment she began moving down her neck, kissing gently and softly.

Causing Ginny to tense and untense, the slight scratching feeling she was now receiving were the younger girls hand was on her skin, she sighed contented with the fact her actions were obviously doing what she wanted them to.

Her own hands moving to the hem of the younger girl's loose shirt, pulling it up slightly to feel the taught muscles of the quidditch player.

Ginny's mind had gone blank, staring off into space. All she could think about was how good it felt, how it was all she had wanted for years and was always just out of reach. Hermione's hands and lips on her skin, held tight to her. The redhead tugged and pulled at the fabric of the shirt she wished wasn't there. Running her nails over the delicate skin of the older witch's back. Heat throbbing through her veins, balling in the bit of her stomach.

Hermione's hands wandered over semi exposed flesh, her lips continued to work the redhead's neck. Every time she'd get a whimper of pleasure from the younger girl, she'd suck on the specific place, making a mental note.

Her hand met cloth and she was suddenly pulled out of the haze the younger girl had her in. "We can't... Yet" She spoke, nibbling at the redhead's earlobe. Stroking gently around the bandage that had reminded her just how injured the youngest Weasley was.

A groan of disappointment escaped Ginny's, and a shiver as she felt hot breath on her ear as Hermione whispered to her. "Whyyyy?" She whined, "You can't get me all hot and bothered then leave it there" she complained. Her bottom lip poked out unhappily in an attempt to be cute.

Hermione giggled, leaning forward to kiss the younger girls pout. "Because you're too hurt, if we do... That, then you'll just hurt even more afterwards. I promise, soon" The brunette smiled a warm smile, her eyes betraying her words. Clouded over with lust as she looked on and into the redhead's own passion filled eyes. "I want to as well, just as much as you do" Hermione reassured, earning a disappointed nod from the girl she was curled up to.

"We should go back to bed, I don't think we'll move on tomorrow, we need to keep an eye on those wounds for a few more days, and you lost a lot of blood, Ginny. We'll be okay to stay here for a few more days, and then we'll carry on" she smiled, moving from the redhead's embrace.

Standing she turned, to help the quidditch player get up. Wrapping an arm around her waist, she pulled gently. Seeing Ginny's face contort in pain and pale, she knew she was right to say no. She knew it would be a few days before they would be able to get anywhere. "Slowly, there's no rush" she said as Ginny was finally to her feet, unsteady but on her feet none the less.

"Must have been in that position too long, muscles don't want to co-operate" She gave a small breathless laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes. The younger girl was always trying her best to make light of the situation. Even if there wasn't much light to be had.

Ginny lowered herself onto the cot, carefully moving to get comfortable. Yawning she smiled goofily up at the older girl who had perched on the edge of the bed next to her. "Your mother is going to kill me" Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ginny's ear.

"She'll kill me first" the redhead nodded, going quiet as their gazes met. The brunette reaching out to cup the younger witch's cheek gently, stroking the pad of her thumb across it. It was how it was supposed to be, the two of them, against the world. It seemed a shame now that they hadn't acted on it for so long, had wasted so much time.

With a sigh, Hermione stood and rounded the bed, crawling in on her side. She rolled onto her side to face the redhead.

"Are we going to have to start brewing wolfsbane?" Ginny's voice was quiet as she spoke.

"We will just to be safe, hopefully, luck will be on our side" Hermione spoke, though she doubted it. Both of them knew without a shadow of a doubt what would happen in the weeks to come.

"Luck won't be on our side, Hermione, We both know what's going to happen, its inevitable" she gave a reassuring smile. "It's not a death sentence, just, awkward. Tonks and Lupin dealt with it, so can we" Ginny spoke, her voice remained nothing but a whisper. "Under wolfsbane, Lupin would sit in his classroom all night, and wait until morning broke the transformation" she nodded with a smile. "But just in case, I'll go away for that time, somewhere else away from you"

"This is a conversation for tomorrow I think" Hermione spoke, stroking Ginny's cheek once again. Absent mindedly allowing the simple touch to reassure her that the girl would be fine, no matter what. Like she always said she would be.

The redhead nodded, pulling the hand that was stroking her cheek to her lips. Kissing the knuckles gently. Pleased when the older witch snuggled up to her side. They would sleep, the rest the early morning away. And rise as the sun did in a few hours time.

Both allowing their dreams to take over their unconscious.


	7. Chapter 11

-Disclaimer, I am not JK Rowling. I do not own the characters used within this story, unfortunately. :)

_**Chapter 11**_

Chirping sounded outside the tent, alerting the sleeping girls to their surroundings. Groggily the redhead began to stir, a yawn tugging at her lips as a sleepy haze consumed her. The events of the night before had been truly exhausting, for both of the witches.

Looking down, she saw a sleeping Hermione, cuddled up into her side. An arm draped lazily across her stomach. Making an attempt to roll over, a sharp shot of pain halted any movements as her breath caught in her throat. "Shit" she spoke quietly, not having realised how stiff she actually was now her wounds had, had time to begin to heal. Her skin felt uncomfortably tight, and the bandages were sticking awkwardly.

Fidgeting, she tried to poke at the bandages. A small growl of frustration vibrated out from her throat.

"What's wrong?" Said a soft voice, a voice that was still hoarse from sleep.

Ginny looked down, and dark eyes met her own. "I'm just, these bandages... They're just..." She tried to explain calmly, but found no words to aid her. Her head dropped back to the pillow, red hair splaying out underneath her.

Hermione brought her hand up to gently stroke the redhead's cheek. "Shh, its okay, we'll get you all cleaned up today and put fresh clothes on and fresh bandages" The brunette's voice was soothing, warmth radiating from her words.

"I think that's a good idea, maybe we can plan our next moves then too" The redhead spoke, trying to keep her mind off of her aching muscles and torn skin.

"Mhm, we'll just take a couple of days to relax and get you sorted out a little more, the last thing I want is you getting worse because you didn't rest it off enough" Hermione sighed.

The older witch moved to sit up, careful not to knock the youngest Weasley.

She reached for her wand and moved to do a quick cleaning spell over her pyjamas, deciding she may as well spend the day in them.

The redhead took a deep breath and made to sit up. Slowly she raised her body until she was sat somewhat upright; finally allowing herself to breathe again.

Hermione moved quickly around the bed, "careful" she smiled, knowing there wasn't much point babying the redhead, and as much as she wanted to she just had to let Ginny do most things on her own. Moving an arm under one of the younger girls gently; she balled a fist into Ginny's pyjama top. Using as much of her own weight as she could, she helped to move the younger witch off of the bed to stand on her own two feet.

Ginny winced and heaved deep breaths the whole way through, trying her best not to show how difficult it was to move her body on her own. Her face was pale but she smiled and looked down to Hermione "its fine if I just stand still" The redhead laughed, but it soon turned into a cough. Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing Ginny was trying to make light of the situation they both knew was anything but light.

The brunette sighed "We'll just stand here for the rest of the day" Hermione smiled widely, trying her best not to jerk the redhead as she began pulling Ginny carefully over towards the bathing quarters. "How about we get you properly cleaned up, and once we do that, we can put fresh bandages on" She smiled, leaning up to kiss under the taller girls jaw lovingly.

"I like that plan, I just want to sleep all day, and I'm not even hungry" The redhead spoke, her arm wrapping around the smaller girls shoulders. Slowly taking small steps towards the curtain as every muscle was protesting against the strain. Hermione was patient, only moving when Ginny did; her fingers stroking empty patterns over the redhead's arm that was slung over her shoulders.

They finally made it into the small bathing quarters. Hermione sat Ginny down on the side of the tub, and made sure the redhead wasn't going to keel over while she began running the water. Her eyes flicking from the tub and back to the redhead a few times, keeping her focus on not molly coddling the girl.

Ginny sighed watching Hermione for a moment or so before she tried to get herself undressed. Linking her fingers of her good hand under her pyjama stuck. Lifting it up with great difficulty and a few grunts here and there until it finally got stuck over her head. Having use of only one arm really hindered the process and the redhead couldn't seem to get herself free of the tangled mess.

Hermione turned back around just in time to see the scene unfold, and couldn't help the laugh that erupted. The sight was just funny regardless of what the reason was.

"Oh shut up 'Mione" The redhead complained a whine to her voice.

Pulling a hand to her mouth, the brunette tried her best to contain herself. Taking a few deep breaths, she moved forward to help the girl. She pulled the hem of Ginny's shirt and lifted it up over her head and her good arm, and then down the bad side with ease.

The redhead's pout was almost enough to pull the giggles from the brunette once again, but her eyes dropped to the amount of bandages she actually had to apply to the girl's abdomen. "Oh Ginny," was all she could say, her voice catching in her throat as she thought about just how hurt the girl actually was. It was a thought that she was sure would induce physical pain to herself if she had let it. Her eyes welled with tears and she desperately tried to hide them.

The redhead placed a finger under the brunettes chin and lifted her face up so she had to make eye contact. "It's alright 'Mione, none of that" she smiled a kind smile up at the older girl. Leaning forward, she gently captured her lips, "it'll be okay" Ginny whispered as she pulled away.

The younger witch moved to shimmy out of her pants, awkwardly they finally dropped to her ankles and she kicked them off. Hermione blinked at how bold the youngest Weasley really was, as she stood before her butt naked and not one bit bashful.

The sight tinted the brunette's cheeks a rosy pink colour, as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Clearing her throat she began to pull at the bandages, gently removing them. "Ginny, are you feeling okay?" She asked, looking up at the taller girl. Pressing her palms to the naked flesh of the redhead's stomach, a patch that seemed unharmed.

"I feel kind of ill, but other than that, pretty fine" she rubbed the back of her neck as she watched the older witch peal a bandage from over a deep gash on her side. "Why?" She asked, curious as to what the question was about.

"Because you're burning up" The brunette answered quietly, running her fingers along side the gash she had just uncovered.

"I just feel like I have a bug or something, I don't feel sicky" Ginny sighed, yelping slightly as a sharp pain shot through her shoulder.

Hermione had begun trying to uncover the bite mark, doing her best not to prod to harshly.

It was angry looking, and deep. The teeth marks were prominent. Hopefully, there would be no muscle damage, but it looked likely.

"Can you move your arm?" The older girl spoke in almost a whisper, as if her brain was working on overdrive leaving little room for words.

The redhead lifted her arm up slowly, moving it gently. "I can, but it hurts" She spoke in a wince as she tried to move her arm further up. Willing herself to continue moving it, but she couldn't, it wouldn't move any further.

Hermione watched intently, scanning every twitching muscle, every movement. "Is that as far as it goes?" She asked as Ginny stopped moving, the redhead's face contorted in what she assumed was a mixture of pain, frustration and anger. "I'll take that as a yes, put it down" she said calmly, analysing the situation, and already trying to find a solution to the problems that could potentially arise.

With a sigh, she smiled a small warm smile up at the girl. "Come on, in the water with you" she leaned up and kissed the taller girls cheek, her hands gently stroking down her stomach, allowing her fingers to trace the muscles taught under the smooth skin.

"Before I decide to take you to bed instead" The brunette laughed, shaking her head as she watched a blush creep up the redhead's neck. A blank expression taking the younger girls features as she thought of what that would lead to exactly.

Clearing her throat Ginny wrinkled her nose, "don't tempt me..." She laughed, forgetting about her shoulder for that moment in time. It would be something to deal with later.

The redhead moved towards the tub, submerging herself into the steaming water. "Oo-ouchy-" she breathed out in pants as she lowered more and more flesh into the water. It stinging her open wounds as soon as the contact was made.

Hermione winced as the sound of the younger witch in pain assaulted her ears. All she wanted to do at the point in time was hold the redhead, and make the pain go away.

Taking a sponge from the side, she rubbed it against the bar of soap, lathering it up greatly before she knelt next to the bath tub. Her hands reached out and found damp skin, soon she began running the sponge gently down the redhead's back. Cleaning the wounds with care, massaging the aching muscles where she could.

-Meanwhile, In France-

Mrs. Weasley paced, She could feel it deep within. Something wasn't right, something had gone wrong, she just hadn't a clue what.

Arthur sat, keeping a close eye on the woman he married, and shared so many children with. The woman who kept his heart so safe, and cared for their home and their children. The woman he loved dearly. Though, he for one could not understand what was wrong, other than the obvious of course.

Molly couldn't help but think about what would have been. They should have all come here together, come to the Delacour residence all together. In one peace to further plan to take back what they had worked so hard for in the first place.

But the plans were short lived, not all had been to the Delacour residence, so of course they couldn't apparate themselves there. It was the obvious place, and they should have come sooner. That simple thought was like a plague for her, knowing they hadn't moved quickly enough as a group and were found before they could get everyone out at the same time.

Now they were waiting, helplessly for those who were missing. Who hadn't been to the Delacour residence before, those who would have to find their own way. She knew they would figure out were the group was it had come up in plans before.

Percy and Aubrey came into the kitchen, talking quietly between themselves. They had made it with the rest of the group, along with their children. "Any news?" Came the sound of the matriarch's voice, full of hope.

"Nothing yet Mum, don't worry though. George and Angelina might have found something, or Fluer and Bill they're still looking too" Percy spoke, going to place a hand gently on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, in a reassuring manor.

Arthur cleared his throat, and spoke "I don't doubt it Perce, I don't doubt it at all, the girls are fine, Harry and Ron all the same. They'll be here soon, they are clever" His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"After all, Ginny is with Hermione" Percy said, with a light laugh. It was no secret that Hermione was Percy's favourite. Just because of her brains, wit and love of organisation.

A silence fell, as they resumed their waiting, and hoping. Eagerly expecting the return of the others, each pleading internally for some if any news. Waiting was all they seemed to be doing, and it was killing them all. Molly's two youngest were out there somewhere, and had no idea exactly how to get back to the group. Harry and Hermione were with them, and she couldn't do much but hope they would keep her children safe.

-Back In England-

Hermione now had Ginny sat on the edge of the cot they share. Gently dabbing disinfectant over the now clean wounds that were visible all over her body.

"Ouch Hermione! Is that really needed? It hurts" Ginny complained, rubbing her temples as she slouched forwards. Biting her bruised bottom lip as she made an attempt at keeping her groans of pain to herself.

"Yes, it is very necessary, the last thing we need is one of these gashes getting infected, and that would just be horrible and would make you very sick." Hermione stated. Unravelling a bit of bandage to cover the wounds with; gently taping them to the un-torn bits of the redheads flesh.

Soon enough, Hermione pulled a shirt over the younger girls head. Placing a gentle kiss on her nose as she did so. "I can make us something to eat now" the older witch beamed, knowing this is something Ginny would surely love hearing.

She was met with the redheads winning smile, "that sounds good to me" The girl nodded, leaning forward to place a small kiss just under the brunettes jaw.

"I thought you'd like that idea" Hermione laughed, shaking her head. With a warm smile and a small peck on the lips, the older witch finally got up.

Moving gracefully across to the enlarged fire in the middle of the room, she pulled a few things from her bag she started heating the pan over the flames.

"We'll need to head into a town soon, we need to pick more stuff up, and we need to make sure to stock up on the things we need for the wolfsbane potion" Hermione stated as she began pouring a can of vegetable soup into the pan. Allowing it to heat gently, suspending a few slices of bread over the flames to toast.

"I hope I don't need to take the potion... You know... I hope this doesn't actually lead to anything more than what Bill's symptoms are" Ginny spoke, sighing as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I suppose it's my own fault" She chuckled, shaking her head. Her bright red locks swishing as she did so.

Hermione just listened, what else could she add to that. "I think for once you're right, but we'll make sure we have it just in case. I have some books we'll need to look through later" the brunette smiled. If in doubt, go to the library... Well of course they hadn't got that luxury, but luckily Hermione practically brought the library with them. Of course, that's not a surprise.

"Say, what happened to the wolf anyway?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh... He's tied to a tree a ways a way from here, probably still petrified..." Hermione blinked a few times. Not sure if she should feel guilty or amused. Of course she didn't want the slimy git of a wolf to get away with leaving Ginny in the state she was in. And her curiosity got the better of her this time.

"We'll go see what's happened to him in a little while, once we finish our lunch?" Ginny suggested, "Maybe he'll know how to stop the venom, or what signs there could be if you are going to change?" She huffed, not entirely convinced herself.

The brunette hummed a response, her guard still raised, "We'll see" was all she spoke in response.


	8. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you to everyone who's been reading this. I absolutely love getting reviews, I have no plan for this story, and I love hearing opinions, good or bad. There are so many people reading this, but hardly any reviewers; I'd love to know what everyone thinks. Don't be shy, honestly I don't bite. Feel free to PM me any time as well, as I said, I haven't got a plan, so I'm really open to any suggestions for the plot. :)

Unfortunately, I am not the lovely JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own the beautiful Characters used within this story.

_**Chapter 12**_

The girls finally sat at the small table, both with piping hot bowls of soup, and toasted bread in front of them. Books splayed across the hard wood surface around their small meals. The only thing to break the comfortable silence was the crackle of the fire wood warping under the heat of the flames, and the occasional slurp and flip of a page.

Their research had begun and both were eager to find out as much as possible. It was always better to be prepared just in case.

Hermione had insisted Ginny help until she got too tired, and the redhead didn't put up much of a fight. At least the brunette was letting her do something that wasn't sleeping all day. But in honesty that's what she really wanted to do.

A smile played on the younger witch's lips as her mind wandered. As much as her body ached, and her muscles burnt, she knew she'd not change their circumstance for the world. It was a sick way to think she supposed, but if they hadn't have been thrown into it, she'd never have admitted or advanced on her ever growing feelings for the older woman.

Ever since Ginny had been little, her affections lay with the bushy haired bookworm. Though, they remained undiscovered for their true nature until the redhead had come to terms with the fact her emotions lay on the other side of the fence.

As she thought about it, more and more it had dawned on her, that she harboured a deeper affection for the brunette. An affection that was much, much more than respect.

She was pulled from her trance like state when the brunette across from her cleared her throat.

Her hazel eyes were caught by the dark brown orbs, staring intensely at her. A stare that made her gulp.

"Ginny, are you alright?" The soft warmth of the voice had wrapped around her. The worry in the tone was clear to her trained ears.

"I'm fine, why?" She replied to the older witch, pulling the bowl of soup to her lips, lazily drinking down the now warm liquid.

"You just, seemed to be out there for a moment, like you were day dreaming, I just wanted to make sure you weren't in pain" The brunette blushed, a light shade of red crossing the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"I was just thinking about something, that's all" Ginny flashed a toothy smile, before crunching into her toast. "Thank you for the lunch by the way Hermione, I was starving" the redhead spoke.

"When are you not starving?" The brunette retorted, a valid question.

Ginny just shrugged, going back to focusing on the book.

"I found the list of things we'll need for wolfsbane" Hermione spoke, her voice cheery.

She knew she'd not be able to do much for the youngest witch, but this in a way made her happy. She liked the thought of at least being able to ease the process by making sure the redhead had the right potion. Though, a little hope bubbled beneath all the preparation, that maybe, just maybe it would all be unnecessary.

"That's good, how easy will it be for us to get them?" Ginny asked, somewhat sceptical.

"We can find most of them in any wizarding area, and the rest I have, it's not getting the ingredients that'll be the issue, it'll be the brewing, Snape was the only one at Hogwarts who could brew it successfully" Hermione stated, sighing heavily.

"Well... That's just Peachey isn't it, we'll get all the stuff, and it still won't make a difference because we won't be able to brew it" the redhead grumbled. Leaning to rest her head on the hard wood table in front of her. Her body starting to ache awfully now.

"I'll be able to brew it, don't worry" Hermione spoke, though not entirely convinced herself. Clearing her throat she began to read from the passage contained within the book. "Wolfsbane, otherwise known as nightshade, or monks-hood, has recently been discovered as a way of rendering a werewolf harmless to itself and others during the last stage of the moons cycle, were the transformation finally takes place. If a werewolf takes a dose of the wolfsbane potion once a day for the last seven days of the cycle, the potion will allow the conscious mind of the person in question to remain. However, the potion is incredibly hard to brew, and tastes foul. Sugar rendering its effects null and void"

Her silky smooth voice finally stopped echoing in Ginny's ears as she had finished reading.

"I think it sounds good to me" The redhead laughed, shaking her head. It wasn't the best sounding, but it was the best they had. "I'm really rather lucky to be stranded with the brightest witch of our age" the youngest Weasley winked.

The brunette scoffed, shaking her head. "And I'm lucky you haven't managed to get yourself killed yet, I'd have to explain that one to your mother" She scowled. She wasn't looking forward to Molly's reaction when she finds out that her only daughter had been bitten. It'd be a miracle if she didn't have a heart attack, or hex them both.

Ginny's blush caught her attention, and she cleared her throat, clearly the younger witch was waiting for her to say something else.

"Have you found anything or have you been daydreaming the whole time we've been sat here?" She broke the silence, allowing a genuine smile to tug at her lips. Sometimes she forgot how genuinely adorable the youngest Weasley was. After all, she had done all this just so she wouldn't get hurt.

The redhead cleared her throat, "I found some symptoms to look out for before the first transition, apparently it's supposed to take up to six weeks for it to kick in" the youngest Weasley's voice was quiet as she spoke. Shrugging as much as she could with her good shoulder.

"What are the symptoms?" Hermione asked curiously. She had learnt briefly about the species while Snape was trying valiantly to expose Lupin's condition. Though the effort was in vein as nobody but she had caught on to his hints. The class never got to the symptoms of a werewolf before its first transition. They had only really learnt how to treat a wound inflicted by the shifted under the glow of the full moon. That, and a few characteristics and differences between the werewolf and an animegus.

Ginny stayed quiet for a moment, as if trying to think about what the symptoms were again.

"I'm glad you paid attention to them..." Hermione spoke, shaking her head.

"I did..." The redhead blushed, smirking a guilty smirk.

"And they are...?" The older witch prodded, staring across the table. Watching as hazel eyes darted across the page.

"Insomnia, fever, illness, and a few other bits and bobs" She finally stated as a matter-of-factly, smirking smugly.

Hermione just stared at her for a moment, her mind racing and her heart beat quickened. She hated to think about it, but the younger girl had already begun to show some of the symptoms.

The thought tugged at her heart strings, and she felt a familiar burn in the back of her throat, and a stinging in her eyes.

She hated this, hated this so much. The younger girl had put so much on the line, in every attempt to just keep her safe.

Ginny sighed, just watching the older girl react. Reaching across the table, she caught Hermione's attention by placing her hand gently over the top of one of the older girl's smaller ones.

"Hey, don't look so sad 'Mione, all that matters is you're safe, and I'm still here to make sure nobody can hurt you, it's no big deal. I can handle it, I'm always fine remember"

The younger girl's voice was warm, and calm. Trying her hardest to keep the brunette calm, and reassured. "We can do this, Together" She spoke again. "I've waited to long to have you, to give it up by getting myself killed, you're stuck with me for a long time, and I won't be hurt forever" She smiled a wide crooked smile, shaking her head.

The brunette couldn't tear her eyes away from the hazel orbs that were staring at her. So full of warmth, and safety. "You better be around for a long time" The older witch sniffed, taking a deep breath. Allowing the oxygen to relax her before she exhaled.

Her smaller fingers entwined with the larger ones of the redhead, and she knew, in that moment she was home, as long as she was with the youngest Weasley. She was safe, with the girl. She wanted to give herself in her entirety to the redhead, and she would do just that.

A large smile tugged on her lips as they sat in silence for a moment or so more

"We need to go check on the werewolf that attacked you, we should have really done that already" Hermione broke the silence, once again her logical responsible side taking over; typical.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I don't really want to see him, or her, or whatever, not right now anyway. I'm tired and I kind of want to take a nap. What are we going to do with them anyway? They'll see us come out of here and know where we are" She half grumbled half whined.

"Yes, but we can't just leave them tied to a tree, what if they're like Lupin? And on our side? You need a little bit of exercise before you take a nap anyway, once you lay down you won't want to get back up" Hermione pleaded, feeling guilty for just leaving the person there. After all, they wouldn't be in their wolf form now, so there wasn't much danger.

Ginny just stared at her, an unwavering expression painted on her features. The older witch definitely had a point; she did need to stretch her muscles out even a little bit before she lay down. She wasn't one to let an injury stop her for very long anyway.

With a huff the redhead made an attempt to get up. Wincing as her skin stretched and once again felt tighter than it should be. Damn gashes, damn not having dittany, damn wolf. Was all she thought as her body came to a standing position eventually.

"Come on then" She gave a weak smile as her eyes met the wide grin of a victorious Hermione.

The brunette wrapped her arm around the younger girl's waist, knowing Ginny would try and be stubborn and try to walk on her own, the older witch passed it off as affection.

They slowly made it out of the tent, Hermione kept to Ginny's pace, afraid of rushing the girl. Leaning up she placed a kiss gently against the warm skin under the taller girls jaw. She loved doing that, kissing her there. It always made the redhead squirm.

Coming to a pause, Hermione pointed towards the tree the wolf had been bound to. The spell must have worn off as the wolf they had left transitioned back into its human form.

A young girl remained, from what they could see; she had short black hair, her petite body overshadowed by the tree. Gulping Hermione went back into the tent, and came back out with a large blanket. Without hesitation, she made her way towards the girl trapped to the tree.

"Hermione! She could be dangerous!" She spoke loudly, trying her best to hurry after the older girl. Soon they were free of the barriers that surrounded their small home.

The young girl visibly stiffened, obviously afraid of the approaching witches.

The brunette drew nearer the trembling girl, falling to her knees beside the figure, wrapping the blanket tightly around her naked body.

"I'm so sorry! You must be freezing! I'm so sorry!" The brunette spoke, pulling her wand from its holster to unbind the ropes.

"It's ok...ay..." The girl spoke softly through chattering teeth.

"I didn't huurt anyone... Diid I?" She asked, her voice trembling. Whether from the cold or from the possibility of injuring someone wasn't entirely clear.

Ginny cleared her throat finally having caught up to the brunette. "It doesn't matter..." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. There was obviously no threat here, and the girl couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen. The girls face had lost all colour.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I never..." She began to panic, her eyes welling up with visible tears.

"Shh, we understand. What's your name?" Hermione asked soothingly, tilting her head to the side curiously, rubbing her hands up and down the girl's arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"S-samantha Greene, but Sam is just fine" The girl spoke shyly, stumbling over her words. "Thh...ank you for untying me" she nodded.

"I'm Hermione, and this is Ginny" the brunette motioned to the redhead stood behind her, obviously trying to keep her balance.

Ginny nodded, giving a small smile.

The young girl gulped, "I uh... Should go" she spoke standing up "Thank you again" She smiled a shy smile.

"Where will you go? Do you live far from here? You can't go naked!" Hermione almost shrieked, her motherly instincts kicking in. Yep, she had spent far too much time around Mrs. Weasley. The brunette took the girls arm to lead her back towards the tent.

Ginny following once again, unable to wait to sit down again. Hermione worked to fast for her brain to keep up with normally, let alone when her whole body was screaming in pain.

"I don't really... Live anywhere" the girl mumbled quietly. The redhead could barely hear. She knew what that meant, and that thought was only confirmed when Hermione turned to give her that look. The look said it all, everything the youngest Weasley had already expected.

And then, there were three.


	9. Chapter 13

A/N Heeey everyone! :) It was great to have suggestions about what to put in this chapter, and all I wanna say is I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Again! If you've got any questions, anything you'd like to say, or comments or suggestions go for it and review it would be a massive help! or if you want to, PM me. :)

Unfortunately, I'm not the wonderful JK Rowling, so own none of the characters used in this story, well... Apart from Sam.

_**Chapter 13**_

Hermione rummaged through her beaded bag, trying to find spare clothing to offer the girl now sat on the rough wooden bench. Her petite figure still shaking from the cold she'd been exposed to for far too long.

Finally pulling a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that would be far too big for the small girl, she discreetly waved her wand at the pair. Shrinking them down a little bit so they'd not drown the poor girl.

A pang of guilt still pulled at her chest, as she turned to the girls, awkwardly sat opposite each other. Ginny looking almost ghost like, so much so the elder witch knew instantly she was in pain.

Sam looking as if she was nervous, and wanted to say something. Her eyes glittering as she stared at the redhead.

Clearing her throat the oldest witch moved over to the table. "Here, you should put these on" Hermione smiled a warm smile, holding the clothes out to the girl.

Sam beamed a wide gracious smile as she stood up, bowing her head as she took the items. Her height didn't yet catch up to that of Hermione's, and she was far from catching up to Ginny's. Her features resembled that of a pixie. The older witch couldn't help but wonder how someone so small and vulnerable could turn into such a blood thirsty monster.

"Um..." Sam spoke shyly, looking around, awaiting instruction on where exactly to get changed.

"Oh, the wash room is just through that cloth door" Hermione pointed to the other side of the room. Watching curiously as the girl scurried off and finally disappeared.

Her curiosity was spiked, she wanted to know so much, and had so many questions. She wouldn't allow the young girl to go if she had nobody to go to.

Ginny grumbled and attempted to stand now that she didn't have to entertain the young wolf. "I'm going to lay down a while" She spoke quietly. Struggling to keep herself upright. Her head was pounding and the pain that coursed through her body increased with every movement she made.

The older witch went wide eyed with worry, making her way quickly to the taller girl. Wrapping her arms gently around her waist. "Are you alright Gin?" She asked quietly, tucking a strand of slightly damp red hair behind the younger girls ear. Leaning up to place a tender kiss on a pale cheek.

Ginny sighed, nodding as best as she could. "I'll be alright 'Mione, just moved around more than I probably should have" She gave a breathless chuckle, moving to nuzzle her face into the crook of the shorter girl's neck. Inhaling deeply, taking the comforting scent of the older witch in. Allowing herself to bask in the warmth of the embrace, ignoring the pain radiating from her shoulder for a moment.

"When you're finished with your nap, I'll have supper ready" Hermione smiled, stroking her fingers delicately through the smooth locks.

The younger witch pulled away slightly, placing her lips clumsily against Hermione's. "I love you I do" She said quietly.

The brunette froze what? What had just been said? Her dark eyes went wide with shock.

The redheads own hazel eyes mimicking hers, only wide with fear. "Oh god, too soon, I'm sorry" She mumbled and tried to pull away.

Hermione pulled her back. "Say it again?" She asked, kissing the taller girls cheek.

"I love you?" Ginny spoke hesitantly, pulling away slightly to eye the smaller girl.

"I love you too, Ginevra" Hermione beamed a toothy grin, kissing the redhead's pale lips gently. "Now off to bed with you" she smiled, and turned Ginny on her way. Watching her stumble off and eventually flop down onto the cot.

Someone behind the brunette cleared their throat, bringing Hermione back into reality. Spinning around she smiled a warm smile.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked the young girl cheerily, moving towards the fire to set up a kettle and two cups.

"That would be nice, yes please" came the soft voice of the small pixie like girl.

They stayed silent while they waited. Neither really sure what to say. Once the kettle whined a high pitched whine, the brunette fixed the drinks.

Hermione smiled, going to sit opposite the young wolf, placing her cup in front of her. Eyes studying her features more carefully.

The girl cleared her throat, "Did, did I bite her?" She asked shyly, her head hanging down as she seemed to stroke the grains of the table absent mindedly.

Hermione sighed, "Unfortunately, she's too thick headed to stop herself from tackling a werewolf" she spoke.

The girl's head sprang up, her eyes opened wide in horror and disbelief. "She tackled me? While..." She spoke, shaking her head.

Hermione just nodded.

"Oh my, oh my, I'm so sorry!" The girl began to panic again. "I finally meet Ginny Weasley, THE Ginny Weasley, and I've bitten her!"

Hermione sat back, "so, you're a witch?" She asked, raising a brow.

"I am, I love the Harpies, I love quidditch, I'm no good with a wand, but I'm not bad on a broom" She said shyly. Wrinkling her nose she went back to staring down at the table.

"So you're at Hogwarts then?" The brunette asked, smiling a warm smile, "what house?"

Sam nodded, smiling an awkward crooked smile. "Gryffindor, you can't imagine how proud I am to be so" the girl spoke happily, finally seeming to come out of her shell a little bit.

"The best house I think" Hermione chuckled.

"Definitely, You, Harry, and Ron cemented that title" Sam blushed, how awkward must it have been to be found by people you know everything about, by choice or not. Every one in the wizarding community knew of the trio.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "We had many more people behind us, if it wasn't for them, none of what we did would have been possible. We had plenty of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs behind us also" She stated, trying to keep herself diplomatic.

Sam pulled an odd face, one that could have been confusion, though Hermione wasn't too sure. "Luna Lovegood, helped didn't she? She's the one who's married to Harry now isn't she? The grey lady speaks about her, she seemed to have made quite the impression on her" Sam stated, her features fluttered into a dream like expression, her gaze seemed far off for a moment.

"That's right, Luna was brilliant during it, she Ginny and Neville well they kept the D.A together while we were hunting horcrux's" Hermione was amazed the girl knew so much, she shouldn't be, everyone seemed to know of the story behind the war.

"I'd love to meet her, she sounds wonderful. I'd love to ask her about her theory on the crumple-horned snorkack" Sam nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes discreetly. 'Oh lord, not another one', was the only thing she could think of. Allowing a hearty chuckle to escape her throat she shook her head.

"I'm sure she'd also like that" She spoke through a wide grin.

"Do you think it'd be rude if I asked Ginny for her autograph when she wakes up?" Sam asked nervously, fidgeting awkwardly.

"I think she'd like that, she'll be glad to have someone to talk to about quidditch, normally she has the boys and her team, I'm not too good with that stuff" the brunette replied, shaking her head. "Her and Ron never shut up about it, quidditch and woman, well for Ginny it was women, Ron never shut up about Lavender, it's always the way" Hermione fought to keep the jealousy from her voice, she knew how many women Ginny had been with. Though it wasn't mass amounts, there were still a few. Of course that was to be expected from someone so desirable. She was just jealous that all those previous weren't her in reality

.

Sam smiled a small smile, "I bet that's frustrating, especially since you and Ron were the expected pair" she sighed, shaking her head. "Ron used to work with my father" she smiled a half-hearted smile.

"I'd always preferred to keep Ron as a friend. So your father was an auror?" Hermione asked raising a brow.

The small pixie like girl nodded softly. "He and my mother where at the ministry the day it was over thrown. I haven't seen them since" she sighed. Taking a sip from the cup of now luke warm tea.

"Do you live far from here?" The brunette asked, unable to keep the motherly tone from her voice.

"I don't really live anywhere, they came for me the same day, they must have known... About my condition, Knowing I wouldn't be at Hogwarts because of it" Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What do you mean wouldn't be at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, Curiosity nudging her questions.

"It didn't happen long ago, maybe a few months? My parents thought it best to keep me at home until I was used to the changes" Sam ruffled her short spiky hair. "Is there going to be a way to make wolfsbane for Ginny?" She asked nervously, blinking a few times as she looked up at the brunette.

"I'll be able to yes, and I'm not comfortable letting you go to roam homeless on your own, so I'll make sure there's enough for two" Hermione stated simply, and seriously. "I'll conjure you your own space here and you'll travel with us until we can find your parents" She smiled a warm smile and placed her hand gently over the youngest girls.

"You haven't got to do that for me, you barely know me, and you're being so kind... I don't understand" the dark haired girl spoke quietly, her eyes focused in confusion.

"Happiness can be found in the darkest of places if one only remembers to turn on the light" Hermione spoke calmly, "If I turned you away, I would be doing nothing but turning out the lights, and that would be nothing but anti-productive, now wouldn't it? Everyone deserves to be happy, even in such barren times"

Sam listened carefully, she wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but she understood it, in a weird unexplained way. "Thank you" she whispered.

Hermione just nodded and stood up, waving her wand over her untouched cup of tea. "Now, it's time to get some supper on, and your quarters conjured up" She stated cheerily. Her stomach still fluttering because of Ginny's words that remained ringing in her ears.

The small pixie girl stood up, and nodded. "I can start supper if you want to do the conjuring?" She asked, moving towards the fire. "What is it we're having for supper?"

"I was thinking about toad in the hole, Ginny likes that, and I'm not sure about her appetite being as good as it normally is" Hermione sighed, turning to look over her shoulder at the sleeping redhead who seemed to have just passed out on top of their cot.

"At least she's sleeping" Sam smiled "that's a good sign, Maybe she's not infected, when I got bit I couldn't sleep properly before my first shift" the girl spoke, obviously trying to be reassuring.

"I think it's too soon to tell" Hermione nodded, with a small smile she pulled everything they needed for their supper out of her beaded bag, setting a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread along with a small square of butter onto a the table.

"If you can start supper, I'll go conjure your quarters and wake her up" Hermione smiled one last smile and turned on heal to head towards the opposite side of the room.

With a wave of her wand, a door like thing appeared next to that of the bathing quarters. After a moment she stepped through it, her curls bouncing as she went.

Once within the small room, she conjured a small cot, with a good amount of bed clothing on it. And a few more shirts and a pair of sleep trousers for the small pixie like girl.

Folding her arms across her chest the brightest witch of her age sighed, contented. 'Well, that didn't take long' she thought, giving a small chuckle as she did.

Turning on heal triumphantly she made her way back out. The smell of cooking bread and eggs filled her nose as she emerged from the small room. With a second thought she turned around one last time, with a few mumbled incantations and precise waves of her wand she ensured the room was sound proofed. Nodding happily she made her way towards the cot her and the redhead shared.

Sitting down carefully on the edge of the small bed, she placed her hand on Ginny's cheek, stroking gently down her jaw. "Gin, are you going to wake up for me now?" She spoke softly, quietly. Careful not to startle the girl.

The redhead just grumbled. "Come on sweetie, supper is almost ready, and I'd like if you could take some muggle pain relief for me"

Ginny moved to put her head in the brunettes lap. Nuzzling against her for a moment before opening her striking Hazel eyes. "I'm not really hungry" she grumbled.

"You have to eat something, something small just so you can take something for the pain, then you can come right back" the brunette gently stroked the redheads cheeks, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"Only for you" Ginny smiled a large smile, and pulled Hermione back down for one more kiss before she moved to stand up slowly.

"Oh, and Gin?" The brunette spoke cheerily.

"Hmm?"

"You have a fan" Hermione smiled and kissed her cheek tenderly before getting up to go and help Sam finish the supper off.


	10. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

The sun had set, and their small home had sprung alive with shadows dancing under the command of the glow from the fire. The wind whipping around outside could be heard, whistling as it went. The night was calm, and peaceful.

Safely tucked away in her quarters, the small pixie like girl slept soundly. Wrapped up and snoring quietly to herself.

Hermione and Ginny lay wrapped around each other, covers pulled tightly around them.

"Sam said when she was bitten she didn't sleep well until her first change" Hermione spoke, her voice quiet and gentle. Her fingers tracing small circles along the redheads collar bone.

"I feel like all I want to do is sleep" Ginny sighed, stroking her fingers through the brunette curls.

"Maybe that's a good sign, you're not sick either, just in pain" the older witch smiled, planting a tender kiss on the youngest Weasley's rosy lips.

"I hope so, I don't fancy turning into a fur ball once a month" Ginny grumbled through a yawn.

After a moment of silence the redhead cleared her throat. "Uh, 'Mione, you don't suppose I could ask you a question could I?" She spoke quietly, though her voice shook slightly.

"Ask away" the brunette said happily, propping herself up to look down at the younger girl. Stroking her forearm absent mindedly as she waited for the question.

"I didn't... Well, I didn't think you liked... Girls... Uhm... I just, I know I do, but what made you say yes to me?" Her voice was more of a mumble now, as if she wasn't sure she should be asking.

Hermione waited a moment, thinking her answer through. She didn't know she liked girls either, but she had always guessed Ginny was an exception to the rule.

"You make me feel things nobody has ever made me feel, you make me feel safe, and loved, and wanted, and it's so hard to explain. But you feel right, I've never felt like anyone but you felt right, and I don't think I ever thought of it like that before, but when I did, I realised, it had always been like that" With a pause, the brunette sighed. Twirling a strand of red hair around her finger. "I don't know why it's taken so long to realise, but I'm glad I did, and I'm glad you asked" she sighed, leaning down to place a tender kiss on the redheads forehead.

Ginny couldn't really respond to that, but an overwhelming smug feeling passed through her. A grin splitting her face. "I like the sound of that" she stated. "I can't wait until this nightmare is over and we can get back to living normal lives"

The brunette nodded, leaning down again to settle on the redhead's good shoulder. Going back to drawing circles over her girlfriend's collarbone. "We'll get back to living normal lives soon" She said, a slight grimace pulling at her features.

Ginny smirked, "I can't wait to tell Ron I've got what he never had" her voice was dripping with smugness.

"Don't be so mean" Hermione scolded, shaking her head.

"Oh come on 'Mione! That's not mean" The redhead laughed, leaning down to kiss the brunette's temple.

With a huff the brunette pouted, "I think it is"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist" Ginny smiled, "Or we'll have to just get you out of them" she smirked.

"You'll have to wait until your shoulder is all healed up before any of that" Hermione teased, shifting so she could trail kisses down the redhead's neck. Nibbling the soft creamy flesh that resided there.

"Tease" the redhead grumbled, her stare going blank. With a sharp movement she attempted to roll them over, in what seemed like an attempt to prove there would be no need to wait.

"Fuck" she grumbled, failing to suppress a whimper of pain that escaped from her throat.

"Why did you do that?!" Hermione sat up to inspect the wound on her shoulder, making sure it hadn't re-opened.

"I was trying to prove a point" She grumbled, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Was that my point? Because you sure as hell managed to prove it correct. Stop thinking with your crotch" the brunette scolded, her words almost cold, as she glared down at the redhead who was now blushing a brilliant shade of crimson.

"I wasn't thinking with my crotch" the youngest Weasley tried to defend herself.

"Ginny, we haven't been together for very long, I'm not going to sleep with you right away, especially now that you're injured, and injured badly!" Her voice was shrill, two octaves higher than normal.

"But..."

"No but's Ginevra Weasley! We are in no way going to engage in any sort of sexual activity while you are having trouble even moving without feeling like you're going to pass out" She spoke, her voice shaking at the end.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione" Ginny sighed, sitting up and on the edge of the cot. Rubbing the back of her neck gently. Moving her wounded shoulder around, as if trying to free up some muscles.

Hermione sighed, sitting behind the redhead. Her smaller hands moving under the baggy sleep shirt she wore. "I don't like the idea of you being hurt Ginny" She spoke quietly, resting her head on the back of her shoulder. Kissing the exposed skin of her neck gently.

"I know 'Mione, but if I hadn't of, you'd have been hurt, I couldn't let that happen" Her voice was soft, and sincere. In a way, it was remarkable; someone cared enough to do such a thing just to ensure her own safety.

"We could have done it another way, and now you're hurt, and I hate seeing that. I've always hated seeing that, Every time you'd get injured during a game, I'd be there, making sure they were doing everything to make sure you weren't in pain, now I can't do anything but give you muggle pain killers, that quite frankly do bugger all" she stated, her voice laced with annoyance.

"I know you're worse than my Mother" the redhead smiled and turned slightly to place a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. "I always secretly found it cute, and always wanted to just... Wrap you up in my arms and tell you I was fine" Ginny spoke, a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Really?" Hermione asked, raising a brow. "I always thought you found it rather irritating"

The redhead just nodded, feeling the embarrassment almost choking her.

"That's sweet, why didn't you tell me any of this before now?" The brunette asked, pretty sure why the redhead hadn't said anything.

"Because you, for all I was aware, didn't like women, and I was pretty sure if I'd said anything you'd have just... Been disgusted. So I thought I'd joke about it and see what you did, and then when you started blushing and staring, I thought I'd have a chance to at least mention something without losing you as a friend" Ginny stated, moving to lay back down. Her words were sincere, and Hermione knew it.

"I would never have been disgusted; I was never disgusted by any of your former... 'Love Interests'" The brunette spoke firmly, laying back into the taller girls embrace. Snuggling her head into the crook of the redhead's neck. Kissing the skin there lightly.

"But you had never spoken to, or come near any of them, so I just assumed you didn't agree with it" Ginny sighed, stroking her fingers through the mass of brunette waves.

"I didn't want to, I suppose I've always been a bit jealous" Hermione admitted, whispering her words into the taller girl's ear. Absent mindedly going back to drawing small circles over the prominent collar bone just bellow the shoulder she had made her pillow.

"I've been jealous too 'Mione, you always used to pine over Ron, and I always thought you would eventually be with him. Never did I think you'd be with me, so I did what I could to get over what I thought was never going to happen"

The brunette listened carefully. Ginny had a point. She could understand why she'd not been told any of this before, and in some way it pained her to think about it.

"I'm sorry Gin" Her voice was quiet and shook a little. Almost as if she were on the verge of tears.

Sitting back quickly, almost too quickly the redhead stared down at the older witch. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't be upset, please" She spoke quietly, stroking the pad of her thumb against Hermione's cheek for a moment, before leaning down to capture the brunettes full lips with her own.

The kiss was sweet, and slow. Both moving with the need to continue, and pour every emotion into the small embrace.

As it came to a natural end, Ginny pulled back to relax back into the mattress they slept on.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?, we can't just sit around here all day, maybe we can try walking a ways, and you and Sam can go do some shopping?" The redhead suggested, yawning loudly as she waited for a reply.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, as long as you feel up to it, we can still stay here a little longer, it's only been a day, and you need your rest" Hermione smiled, typical Ginny, never wanting to admit she's hurt.

"I just don't want to waste anymore time, I want to get to France and make sure the rest of my family is okay" She stated simply, wrinkling her nose.

"Then we'll travel as long as you can" Hermione stated, placing a tender kiss just under the redhead's jaw.

"Hmm"

"I think you're still tired, maybe sleep is a good option?" The brunette stated, nibbling gently at the skin under Ginny's jaw.

"You keep kissing my necck, and ittss maaking me not want to sleep" Ginny whined, poking her bottom lip out at the older girl.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop, but we should really sleep, we need to rest up for tomorrow" Hermione smiled before rolling over onto her side.

The redhead followed closely behind, draping her arm across the brunette's stomach. Tracing gentle circles over a stripe of exposed skin there.

"I can't wait until we get back" Ginny mumbled

"Me too"

-Que, time lapse-

Sam was the first to rise the next morning, the sun glowing through the tent walls. Her hair stuck up in all different angles as she lifted her head from its resting place. Eyelids still weighing heavily over her eyes, begging her to rest again.

The night of the full moon had been brutal, and the day after had consisted of no re-cooperation. She hoped Hermione would be able to successfully make the wolfsbane, it would be such a relief. Not having to worry to the point of feeling physically sick, over whether or not someone was injured at your doing.

A sigh escaped her pink tinted lips as she pulled the sheets closer to her chin. Not ready to get up and face the day, just yet. Her thoughts wandered to how she had bitten Ginny, Ginny Weasley, her favourite quidditch star, and she had bitten her. Just her luck. Ruffling her dark spiky hair, Sam rubbed her nose with the back of her nose.

Rolling her eyes she sighed deeply once more as the final thoughts of just how unlucky she actually was, swam from her mind.

The pixie like girl wrapped the sheets around her head, leaving just enough of a gap to breathe through.

Shutting her eyes, she made an attempt to fall back into the dreamless sleep that she had only just come from, at least until she was told to get up. She hoped it wouldn't be any time soon, after all the redhead seemed to need sleep, she had slept the whole of the day before. Sam had just put that down to the pain. Chewing her lip gently, she focused on clearing her mind. Finally, she had drifted off into a light sleep.


	11. Chapter 15

A/N Warning here, some scenes do get rather hot and heavy. :)

_**Chapter 15**_

When Sam's eyes opened once more, a warm set of Dark orbs stared down at her.

"Morning sleepy head, we're going to start moving again, I couldn't convince Ginny to stay here any longer, breakfast is ready when you are" Hermione spoke, tucking a short spike behind the youngest girls ear before she got up and move back out of the room.

The suns rays that seeped through the tents fabric walls warmed the area nicely. The young girl sighed, running a dainty hand through her sleep tussled hair. It seemed like a miracle to her. How the two older witches seemed to show her such kindness, after what she could only assume, was horror she bestowed on them, just two nights previous.

But the truth was, she hadn't felt so safe in months. Since the night she was bitten. That night had truly changed her life, and she was just starting to get back to normal when the ministry had been over thrown again.

Since that day, she had been on the run.

Hiding when and where she could. Staying at small muggle bed and breakfasts, hotels, anywhere she could. Roaming the countryside during the nights of the full moon. Dealing with her disease as it came when the moons full glow touched her skin, sending bone crushing waves through her body until the transformation was complete.

She so desperately hoped she hadn't passed the curse onto the redhead; she would never be able to forgive herself.

The thoughts of what could happen during those fateful nights plagued her mind before and after they happened. She would wake to her bones aching, her muscles on fire. But nothing was as bad as the horrific thoughts that ripped through her mind every time she let it.

With a sigh she shook her head gently, trying to loose the thoughts she always seemed to fight with. Standing up she stretcher her well rested muscles out. Her petite body finally relaxing back into its original state. Yawning lazily, she pressed her palms into her eyes for a moment. In an attempt to wake herself up a little more.

Standing up she wrinkled her nose, biting down on her bottom lip gently. The petite girl pulled her shirt over her head, and quickly dressed in the garments Hermione must have left for her. She knew it was probably Hermione, because the redhead hadn't spoken hardly two words to her. In fact, how they were supposed to travel like this was a mystery. But she'd go with it anyway.

Her stomach grumbled loudly, pulling her from her thoughts once again. The pixie like girl sighed, and finally moved towards the fabric door separating her quarters from the rest of the beautifully enchanted tent. Emerging on the other side, a waft of what smelt a lot like sausages and frying potatoes filled her nose. Already she felt herself drooling over the scent.

"You should hurry up before Ginny over here eats it all" Hermione teased, nudging the redhead gently as she looked up with her cheeks full.

Sam tried her best to suppress a giggle, bringing her petite hand to her mouth as her rosy lips twitched into a smile.

Taking small strides, she finally slid onto the bench opposite the older witches. "Good morning" She spoke, keeping her voice cheery and light.

"How did you sleep?" The brunette asked happily, smiling a bright smile.

"I slept pretty good, that bed is a lot more comfortable than any of the other ones I'd slept in, in the past while" Sam smiled, pulling some of the fried potato's and sausages onto her plate.

"Where have you been staying?" Ginny spoke for the first time, looking up from her half empty plate again. "You haven't been sleeping rough have you?" The redhead asked, raising a brow.

"No, I've had some muggle money saved up from birthdays and what not, my Grandparents on my mothers side are muggles, I'd have gone to stay with them if I didn't think they'd be harmed if I did" Sam sighed, scooping a forkful of potato into her mouth. Chewing delicately.

"Oh, well that's okay then" the redhead half shrugged, making an attempt to move her injured shoulder around more. What looked like a grimace passed her lips and she grumbled.

Returning to scoop up the rest of her breakfast.

The rest of the preparations went more smoothly, and once everything had been packed away the threesome headed off on their way.

Wandering amongst the countryside for what felt like hours. Keeping the conversation light.

Hermione's arm wrapped gently around Ginny's waist, as if she was making sure the taller girl kept upright. "We'll be at the coast soon, then we'll be able to get to France and from there it won't be far I don't think" the brunette spoke, smiling as she did. "It should be a week, nothing more"

"And they'll have things to heal Ginny's wounds?" Sam asked, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

"Yes they will, I'm sure Mom is never actually without dittany, she did have six boys you know, old habits die hard" The redhead gave a small laugh. Stretching her arm out as much as she could.

"If she doesn't, I'm sure Fluer's family will, or at least something to speed up the healing process" Hermione added, smiling a wide smile up at her girlfriend before leaning up to place a gentle kiss right below her jaw line.

Sam blushed and looked away awkwardly, doing her best to give the two some privacy.

"And will Luna be there?" She asked, with more hope in her tone than she had meant there to be.

"I'd like to talk with her" she spoke happily, repeating what she had said the previous day.

"Hopefully she will be, she should be with Harry, and if Harry's there she'll be there" the brunette answered. "We're not sure where everyone is you see, we got caught planning to take back the ministry, and they'd seen our plans for the next hide out"

Ginny sighed, "Yeh, I managed to get hit with a stunner, and 'Mione here grabbed me and apparated us out of there or something" the redhead grumbled. "Its always me getting hit with something, I swear"

Hermione chuckled, "that's because you're reckless and think too much about protecting who's around you"

Sam blinked, "I was at the game when you got hit in the side with a bludger, and still managed to keep the Harpies ahead" the pixie like girl giggled. It wasn't really funny, but she could see what the redhead was saying about always being in the firing line.

"I remember that game, the bloody bastards didn't even mean to hit me, they were aiming for someone else" The redhead grumbled again, rubbing the back of her neck before giving a yawn.

And with that, the pixie like girl, and the redhead submerged into an in depth conversation about everything to do with quidditch.

Hermione just nodded, zoning must of the conversation out. The only reason she had anything to do with quidditch, is because she had always secretly enjoyed watching Ginny fly. She was graceful, and quick. Her long red hair always looked alive under the light of the sun. It was amazing, and she always remained awestruck after every event.

"'Mione, are you even listening?" Ginny spoke, seemingly exasperated.

"Hmm, yes?" The brunette spoke quietly, "what's wrong?" She asked, eyeing over the taller girls features, and then Sam's. They both seemed fine.

"We're hungry" Ginny complained.

The brunette smiled, it seemed at least the redhead had gotten her appetite back. That seemed like a good sign.

"Sam, were you this hungry before your first shift?" Hermione wondered.

The petite girl blushed what must have been seven shades of red, "I didn't... Not that I can remember anyway, I always felt too sick" She smiled a small crooked smile.

"Hmm. Well... We'll keep an eye on that, shall we?" She said happily, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on the redheads pouting lips.

"Did you make sandwiches?" The taller girl asked, impatiently. Her stomach gave a growl, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Always thinking with your stomach" she smiled, pulling three wrapped sandwiches from her bag. Handing one to Sam, and the second to Ginny. Who almost immediately pulled the packaging open to stuff a quarter into her mouth.

It seemed that she was really hungry; the brunette just hoped she wouldn't get sick after.

A few hours later, they found themselves standing on a beach. Listening to the waves crash against the pebbles lining the shore. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all. They'd be back, and safe with the rest of the order. Able to sleep in a proper bed, and have some time just to themselves without having to worry.

Sam had disappeared into the tent a while ago. The cool breeze having got to her, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"'Mione?" A soft voice called.

The brunette looked up and smiled, "mm?"

"I don't think I'm going to change" Ginny stated confidently, smiling warmly down at the older witch. Her arms wrapping carefully around the girls waist. Pulling the brunette closer into her larger body.

The older witch smiled up at the girl, her hands fisting into the fabric of the redheads shirt. "What makes you so sure?" Her voice was light, and warm. Her dark eyes locking with sparkling hazel ones.

"Because I don't feel it, I don't feel any of the things I should be feeling. I feel good. I just, hurt a bit. Other than that I feel fine" she smiled leaning down to graze her lips over the older girls jaw line, and down her neck. Nibbling gently on the sensitive skin there.

"I see, maybe we'll get lucky" Hermione voice was barely a whisper. A smile taking her full lips. Alight moan escaped her throat as the redhead's lips met her skin. Setting every inch she touched on fire.

The noise the older girl gave was enough to send a wave of heat straight to the youngest Weasley's groin. Her hands sliding down the older girls back to cup her bum gently, pulling her closer as best as she could.

The brunette gripped the redhead's shirt even tighter for a moment, before wrapping her arms around her neck. Tangling her fingers in the mass of red silk as their lips crashed together.

The heat radiating between the two was intense, and their bodies seemed to melt into one. Ginny pulled away, her eyes darker and glazed over.

There was no more rational thought, there was just need.

Taking the smaller hand of the older witch she pulled the girl inside their home, making her way over to the cot they shared.

Hermione followed eagerly, padding quietly behind the taller girl. Looking around to ensure Sam had gone to bed. Internally thanking herself for silencing the pixie like girls room.

Ginny flopped onto the bed, pulling the redhead on top of her. Crashing their lips together once again, with a bruising force.

The brunette shifted to straddle Ginny's thigh. Pressing her own into the younger girls heated core, causing a low growl like groan to erupt from the youngest Weasley's throat.

The redhead fumbling fingers found the hem of the eldest witch's shirt, tugging it upwards as best she could.

Hermione took the hit and sat up a little, just enough to pull the garment from her heated skin. Gasping as the cool air assaulted her as soon as the fabric was gone. Her dainty fingers lifting the redhead's shirt higher and higher, slowly pulling it from her body, careful not to pull her shoulder funny.

Her eyes met the quidditch toned body, and her fingers stroked along the rippling muscles just bellow the skin. Feeling how they moved and twitched under her touch. Her lips caught the redheads once again. Her hands moving to the waistband of the taller girls jeans. Fumbling with the button and zip in an attempt to get it undone.

Ginny's hands moved to the older girls hips, towards her bum, squeezing the flesh there before delicately sliding her fingers up her back, to release the garment holding the brunettes breasts. With one swift movement it was on the floor, and Ginny's lips had found their way to the older witch's neck. Placing open mouthed kisses down her chest, before finally taking one of the already hardened nubs into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around it gently.

A throaty moan left the older girls open mouth, her hands tangling in the red locks. Holding the younger girl close.

"Bloody Hell!" Came a shrill voice, and Ginny jerked to hide her exposed girlfriend.

"Merlin's sake! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Ginny almost whined.

"I needed to use the bathroom! I didn't expect that!" Sam blushed even darker.

Hermione's face paled, "Sam... Could you just, let us get dressed..." she spoke quietly, her breathing still ragged.

"Oh yes! Oh god I'm sorry!" The pixie like girl panicked rushing out of the room.

"I'm starting to think it's never going to happen" Ginny mumbled, kissing Hermione's cheek gently.

"It will, just... Maybe when we're alone..." She smiled warmly, tucking a strand of red behind the younger girl's ear.

The redhead pulled the older witch down next to her. Kicking her jeans off, she pulled the sheets over them, wrapping her arms around the brunette's body.

Yawning the brunette smiled, kicking her own jeans off, before waving her wand silently, causing the clothes to fold themselves. "Goodnight, Gin" she spoke quietly.

"Goodnight 'Mione, I love you" the redhead replied, kissing her bare shoulder gently.

"I love you too" More than you know, she added silently to herself. Snuggling back into the girls arms.


	12. Chapter 16

A/n Bit of a longer one today guys! Review review review! I'm kinda nervous about this one hope you like it! ^-^

_**Chapter 16**_

The next morning came quickly, too quickly. They would have to leave as the sun began to set that evening. To travel a ways along the coast before setting off to cross the channel towards France.

Hermione sat alone, allowing the other two to sleep as long as they would like. Her cheeks began to radiate heat when her mind wandered to being caught in the act last night. They were so close, and her body was on fire. Every touch and kiss sent electricity down her spine. Never had she wanted anyone so desperately. It would be brilliant once she and the redhead she adored so much finally had a room to themselves.

With a sigh she lifted the cup of tea she had made herself up to her full lips. Taking in the small comfort the warmth of the drink gave her. Her clever mind raced, back and fourth, planning every little thing for the next few days. It would be hard to fly with Ginny not able to completely move her arm, but she'd do it.

Leaning forwards toward the small wooden table in front of her, she eyed the map she had laid out. Scanning it in search of the town Fleur had described as her home. If they could get to that village, they could find the Delacour residence without any trouble. Her dark eyes went wide as they focused on the town; it wasn't far from the coast. They could be there by morning if they stayed on the brooms.

Her heart started throbbing, as long as they didn't run into any trouble they'd be there, and finally be safe. For a while at least.

Pulling the half empty cup towards her lips a last time, she drained it. Smiling as she stood up, moving quietly towards the small cot the redhead remained asleep in. Sitting down on the edge, she leaned over to press a gentle kiss on the girls temple. Moving her long red hair behind her ear.

Ginny grumbled, shifting around until she had her head rested in the brunettes lap. Her fingers stroking circles against the older witch's thigh gently.

"Morning sleepy head" Hermione spoke quietly, running her fingers through the long red tresses that flowed out.

"Morning" Ginny mumbled out, shifting to bury her face against the older girls stomach. She was sure if Hermione had a pocket at that time, she'd probably try and climb into it.

"If we leave tonight, we'll be able to be with the rest of the order" The brunette spoke quietly, trying to suppress a giggle. Sometimes the redhead was just down right adorable.

"Does that mean I can keep sleeping?" The younger witch spoke, her voice full of hope. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I have to wrap your arm up and see if we can get it a little more mobile" she sighed, "we do have to fly, and I can't do that on my own"

"Okay" Ginny grumbled, lifting the fabric cheek had been pressed against. Running the tip of her nose against the soft skin right under Hermione's belly button. Taking in the scent that overwhelmed her, and calmed her at the same time. It was incredible, absolutely so.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips. "What are you doing?" She quizzed.

"Smelling you, you smell nice"

"There's plenty of time for that when we get to where we're going, now come on I need to get you in the shower and get your shoulder clean before I can wrap it up again" Hermione smiled, standing up from the bed to gently pull Ginny with her.

"If you insist" Ginny grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck she wandered over to the bathing quarters.

Hermione watched her move, tempted to follow her into the shower. With a sigh, she shook her head, and peaked into Sam's quarters, making sure she was still asleep.

It must be exhausting to shift, that must take all of your energy, and be painful all at the same time. She had read that a few days before and a few days after the shift, the werewolves would be exhausted, and just sleep the entire time.

Sam had curled herself up with her pillow, holding it close to her as she wrapped her blankets around her tightly, much like a cocoon. Giving a sigh, she pulled the small curtain like door shut.

Moving towards the small picnic table, she pulled her beaded bag onto the surface. Searching through it for the first aid kit, making sure she had all she needed to clean the slashes and cuts on Ginny's skin. When she was finally satisfied, she smiled.

A few minutes passed, and the redhead finally emerged once again. Making her way over to the older girl. Smiling a wide grin. "I like showers, I can't wait to get a proper shower though" She sighed, "I can't wait to share a proper room with you, so there will be no interruptions" the redhead grumbled.

"Soon, we'll be able to do all of that soon" Hermione smiled, pulling the redhead down on the bench in front of her. Lifting the girls shirt off, she sighed as the wound caught her eye. It was still as red and agitated as it was when it first happened. But luckily, there were clear signs of it having started to heal. Sliding the girl's bra strap down her arm she prepared to clean the wounds.

"I want you" Ginny spoke clearly, "I want all of you" She sighed, shaking her head.

"I know, you have me, all of me" Hermione spoke, pulling the long red locks over the girls shoulder to press her lips to her neck.

"Are we telling everyone in the order?" Ginny spoke, "because I'd love to see the look and my brothers face"

"We will" Hermione spoke quietly, dipping a small cloth into alcohol. "This is going to sting again" and with that, she pressed the cloth gently onto the wounds over the redheads body. Small growls and hisses leaving the younger girls lips when it got too sore.

-A small time lapse has passed...-

The sun had almost set now, setting the skies above them on fire with the most brilliant shades of oranges and yellows. Soon the heated atmosphere cooled to dark blues and purples.

The three stood on the pebbled beach a ways from where they had set up camp. Waiting for the perfect time to make their move to cross the channel. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all.

The small pixie like girl stood close to the two older girls. Butterflies filling her stomach as she waited to be told what to do.

"Keep in front of us, so we can see you in case something goes wrong. But stay close to us" Ginny spoke, "are you a confident flyer?" She asked, handing her the second broom she had stuffed into her own extended bag at the last minute.

Sam nodded, "more than confident" She beamed up at the older girl, who beamed back at her.

"I was just making sure" Ginny winked, grinning like a fool. Part of her couldn't wait at all to be on a broom. The thought of it just made her happy.

After a moment or so, Hermione spoke. "We'll be heading straight ahead, if I'm right, if we keep in a straight line we'll find the town by sunrise" She smiled weakly. Her stomach full of butterflies. She hated the idea of flying, even if she would be flying with Ginny so close to her.

Ginny climbed onto her broom, hovering it in the air just above the ground so Hermione could climb on in front of her. Once the older witch was situated comfortably with the redheads arms wrapped tightly around her, her back pressed to the taller witch's chest. Allowing the closeness to comfort her, she shut her eyes. Focusing on the touch of the redhead, the redheads steady breathing.

They were off. The wind whipping past on both sides as their speed picked up. Hermione opened her eyes for a moment, to make sure Sam was still going steadily in front of them. It wouldn't be long until they finally made it onto the land.

She wiggled backwards, feeling Ginny's thighs either side of her own, a sigh escaped her lips as she finally began to relax a little.

A few hours had passed; the early rays of the sun had begun to touch the horizon, mixing orange with purples and blues.

Before they knew what was happening, a flash of red flew out of nowhere, and two death eaters were on their tails. Sam shot spells behind her, trying desperately to pitch in with whatever she could to get them off of their trail.

Hermione pulled her wand from its holster and moved to fire spells at the masked men. One of the sparks from her wand collided with one of the deatheaters, and he slumped forwards, slipping off of his broom into the water below.

The other seemed to pull back, when a red spark from Sam's wand struck him, and he landed with a thud on the hard ground bellow.

Finally they were over land once again. A wave of reassurance passed over the redhead. They'd be there soon, and they'd be safe for a while. Hopefully the order had begun formulating a plan to re-take the ministry from the death eaters. They did it last time, they could do it again.

Flying over the town they had aimed to get to, they spotted a very large house on the outskirts of the village. The back garden well groomed, and the front even more so. It looked like somewhere Fleur would have grown up, so it was worth trying it first.

Soon enough they touched down, shoving away the brooms into Ginny's extended bag. Just in case there were muggles lurking around. Heading back towards the outer area of the small village, back towards the house they had passed. It was their best bet.

Hermione and Ginny walked side by side, fingers intertwined. Sam close behind, their eyes scanning the area just in case. They needed to be on high alert.

They approached with caution, pausing on the edge of the garden. "Stay here, I'll knock" Ginny spoke quietly, moving slowly to the door. Clearing her throat, she tapped her knuckles against the hard wood. It could be heard echoing inside. Without warning the door flew open, and the redhead was pulled inside. A shrill shriek sounded.

Hermione and Sam stared on wide eyed, unsure what to do. Drawing their wands in an instant, they were approaching the door, Sam following close behind the older witch. A figure emerged into the frame. "It's about time you got here" George greeted. Moving forwards to pull Hermione into a warm embrace.

"And who have we got here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in Sam's direction.

"I... I... I'm Samantha... Samantha Greene" She spoke shyly, her voice coming as more of a whisper.

"Well, Samantha, welcome to the order" George said with a wide smile, pulling the two shocked girls into the large house and into what seemed like a kitchen.

was already quizzing a rather pale looking Ginny when they walked in. "Hermione!" The matriarch smiled before shuffling over to wrap the bushy haired witch in a crushing hug. "A bit peaky? Breakfast will be ready shortly" She stated, before her eyes fell on the small pixie like girl, stood awkwardly ruffling her dark black hair.

"And you must be Sam, you look exhausted, Ginny's told me about you" the greying redhead looked over the small girl, "you must be starving" She ushered the two to sit opposite an ill looking Ginny.

"Now are you going to tell me why you shrieked like that when I hugged you Ginevra? Or are you going to force one of these two here to tell me? I'm sure they will" Mrs. Weasley eyed her daughter, folding her arms across her chest sternly.

"I told you I'm fine Mom, just a little fight" She grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"With a shifted werewolf" Sam whispered.

"You got attacked by a werewolf! Were you bitten?" Molly shrieked, her voice raising two octaves.

"I got attacked, Ginny just jumped in, and tackled... Sam" Hermione sighed, standing up to pull Ginny's shirt up over her head. Giving her a look that told her she better not protest. The older Weasley gave Sam a small smile, letting her know no explanation from her end would be needed, and she understood.

Molly's eyes widened as they fell on the bandages covering her youngest child's abdomen.

Ginny winced as Hermione unwrapped her shoulder gently. The wound had begun bleeding again. When was unclear, but it was probably when Molly had pulled her into the house.

"Oh Ginny... Stay here, I'll go get some potions" The Weasley matriarch spoke softly, the worry clear in her voice.

Ginny's face was pale, and her body shook slightly.

It was the first time Sam had seen the injury, the bite she had inflicted. "I don't think she's infected" she stated quietly, "the bite has already started healing on it's own, if it was infected it would have needed some kind of boost to start healing, Mine hadn't begun healing for at least two weeks after it happened" She explained.

Hermione flashed her a small smile. "She doesn't seem to be showing any other signs either, so we'll hope we're getting lucky"

Ginny sighed "I'll be fine either way, I always am" She spoke, wrapping her fingers around Hermione's smaller hand.

came bustling back into the kitchen, arms full of different potions and bandages. Setting them down on the table, she got to work. "Why on earth would you tackle a shifted werewolf? You know they have no control!" The matriarch scolded, dripping dittany into the slashes scattered across the youngest Weasley's body.

"Because Hermione would have been hurt otherwise! I didn't think about the consequence" She growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry" Sam spoke quietly.

"It's not your fault" assured her.

The small wounds scattered across the redhead's skin had begun to close, sealing themselves until they were nothing but raised scars now.

When the clear liquid was dripped into the large bite mark, Ginny hissed. "Ouch! That hurts!" She grumbled, tensing up. "It's going to" The oldest Weasley spoke.

George came back into the room, smiling a goofy smile. "I've sorted rooms for the three of you; I can imagine you'd like to sleep in proper beds"

"Thank you" Hermione spoke, keeping her eyes trained on the skin healing into a large scar on Ginny's shoulder. The skin fusing together. "Could you show Sam to her room? I'll bring her breakfast up once we're finished here" the brunette smiled at the tall redhead. Noticing for the first time, his eyes had deep purple bags under them. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Come on Kiddo" the man spoke happily, leading the pixie like girl from the room. Footsteps could be heard thumping up the steps.

moved to the stove, unloading bacon and scrambled eggs onto two plates. Placing in front of the girls.

About half an hour passed, when they headed up towards their rooms. Ginny turning into one to flop onto the bed, her body sore from the dittany that had been used to close her open wounds. Her fingers tracing the raised scar that resided on her shoulder. Moving her arm, she smiled when there was no pain. Finally, she was sure she could go back to playing quidditch.

Hermione moved to knock on the door opposite the one Ginny had disappeared into. When no answer came, she opened the door a crack. Sam had already fallen asleep again. Having spent almost twenty four hours awake, the three were exhausted. An emotional stress having been lifted from all of them once they were safe again.

The brunette smiled a small smile, placing the tray with breakfast for the pixie like girl onto the table beside the bed. Placing a spell on it to keep it warm. She was sure Sam would be starving when she woke up.

With one last check over, Hermione left the room. Shutting the door quietly behind her, before moving into the room Ginny had disappeared into.

A small smile tugged on her lips as her gaze fell upon the now sleeping redhead. She looked so very peaceful as she slept. The colour seemed to be rising back into her cheeks again. It was a good sign, a very good sign.

Stripping out of her dirty clothes she slipped into a pair of pyjamas that Mrs. Weasley had given her. A comfortable pair of checked flannel pyjamas. Oh how much of a change it was to their transfigured clothing they slept in while on the run. Her stomach was completely full and satisfied, and the bed her sleeping girlfriend was laying on was huge.

Climbing underneath the duvet, she pulled it over the redhead. Nuzzling her head into the crook of the taller girls neck, she kissed the skin there tenderly. Taking in the redheads scent.

It wasn't long until sleep took her too, her muscles relaxing in the safe embrace of her lover. For once, she couldn't wait to wake up.


	13. Chapter 17

A/n Double update! Sorry for the weird missing words and stuff in the last one. I don't know why that happened. This is the one a few people have been waiting for. This chapter does contain scenes of a sexual nature, if you don't like that type of thing, go ahead and skip it! Otherwise, let me know how I did, because I am really, REALLY nervous about this one. I blushed the whole time I was writing it.

_**Chapter 17**_

"Girls, Dinner's ready!" Called a voice, that seemed so very far away. "Hurry up before Ron eats it all!" The voice called again.

The smell of something wafted through the doors, and the sound of someone moving around outside their room brought Hermione to her senses. Her dark eyes fluttered open, and she realised, this wasn't a dream at all.

The sun was low in the sky, casting dark shadows across the room her girlfriend had claimed as theirs for as long as they remained at the Delacour residence.

Turning onto her side, she smiled a wide smile as her eyes met light hazel ones staring back at her. "If I could wake up to your beautiful face every day, I'd be the happiest girl ever" Ginny spoke smoothly, leaning forward to capture Hermione's lips in a tender kiss.

The brunette hummed, "Me too" she mumbled against the redheads soft lips.

Ginny's stomach growled, and Hermione sighed. "Looks like we really should go and eat before Ron eats it all" She stated quietly, twisting a strand of red hair around her finger.

"Unfortunately, that means getting out of bed" Ginny grumbled, rolling onto her back for a moment, as if bracing herself to face the rest of the order. It had been months since they'd seen them, and it would be weird at first.

Hermione moved from the bed, running a brush through her untamable mass of curls. Feeling Ginny's arms wrap around her from behind she sighed, leaning back into the embrace. "Come on then, I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face, or on Lavenders when she realises he's jealous" the redhead smirked. Lacing her fingers with Hermione's before pulling the older witch from the room and down the stairs.

When they entered the kitchen, they were met with the noise of chatter. An automatic smile pulled at both girls lips as they moved to take a seat amongst the redheads and their partners. Hermione slid into a seat beside the quiet pixie like girl who was nibbling on a bit of potato. "Good to see you're well Harry" Hermione's face split in two, her smile went from ear to ear as her green eyed friend smiled back at her.

"And you Hermione, looks like you took got Gin back in one peace" he joked. He seemed genuinely happy.

"Though her brain does seem to be filled with wrackspurts" Luna pitched in, smiling her normal far away smile.

"I'm sure we can fix that" Hermione added, looking toward the small pixie like girl.

"Luna, This here is Sam, She's been interested in discussing crumple horned snorkack's with you" the brunette gestured towards the smaller girl. Smiling a wide reassuring smile.

Sam blushed a deep shade of red, and looked up to meet the happy gaze of the girl she'd heard so much about. "I... Uh... I... Yeh" she stumbled out nervously.

"I haven't been able to find any as of yet! They keep evading me, but I am indeed always hot on their trail" Luna reassured the petite girl, and away they were. Indulging deeply into a conversation that Hermione tried hard to avoid. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, and she just smiled back.

Ginny meanwhile was at the other end of the table, sat next to Bill and Fleur. Her pyjama top had been unbuttoned to show the still rather raw looking, raised scar she wielded on her shoulder. Fleur was shaking her head in obvious disapproval, as she fed her small daughter that sat in a high chair next to her. Bill was laughing, "you're insane" his voice came out smoothly. "What fool tackles a shifted werewolf?"

"I was protecting 'Mione" Ginny nodded triumphantly. Beaming from ear to ear as her eyes caught those of the brunette's further along the table.

"I'm sure you where, and did I see you two holding hands when you came in?" Bill asked, an eyebrow raised.

The younger redheads cheeks flushed a deep red, and she nodded. "Happened about a month after we all got separated" Ginny smiled.

"So you finally grew a backbone and told her how you felt? Took your time didn't you" He stated, clearing the rest of his second plate of food.

"I just wasn't sure before, I had to make sure"

"I understand, but I'm glad it went well for you sis, we need to keep those we love extra close in times like this" the older redhead told her.

"Oh Bill, you're so sweet when you want to be" Fleur re-joined the conversation, leaning in to press her lips tenderly to his cheek.

Ginny's eyes once again wandered down the table, her gaze falling on the brunette. Discreetly watching her eat, and talk. She watched as a genuine smile took the older girls full lips, how her hair swayed ever so slightly when she moved. The brunette truly was a beautiful being, if not the most beautiful being Ginny had ever laid eyes on.

Her heart throbbed, swelling with love and adoration for the girl. The girl that after all this time was hers, and all hers. She didn't have to worry about their safety, about Ron taking her away. That thought always clamped around Ginny's heart in previous years, a rush of jealousy would always well up if Ron ever got to close to Hermione.

It was something she didn't have to think about anymore. Lavender's annoying voice floated to her ears, and automatically she shot the pair a glare. If it was one person she could do without seeing it was Lavender. Finishing off her meal quickly, she sighed. "I think I'm going to head back to bed, I'd like to take a shower before I pass out again" She joked, announcing it to the group.

"Okay dear, would you like any pain potions?" Molly spoke over the chatter that had emerged again. Without waiting for an answer she had already stood and bustled out of the room.

Ginny gave Hermione one last look before she exited after her mother.

"If you take these after your shower you should be able to sleep pretty well without any pain" Molly smiled up at her daughter before disappearing again. Leaving Ginny to make her way up towards the bedroom she had chosen to share with the brunette. The redhead climbed the stairs lazily, yawning she pushed the bedroom door open, shutting it behind her.

Sighing, she moved into the bathroom connected to the large room.

Twisting the knobs on the wall, she allowed the hot water to jet from the shower head. Sitting against the sink until she was sticky from the moisture that plumbed out of from the shower.

Soon her clothing had landed in a messy pile on the floor, and she clambered into the glass enclosed space. Allowing the heated water to rain down and cleanse her skin. Her damp red locks stuck to her neck as she stood there for a while.

Her fingertips finding all the raised scars the ditany couldn't completely get rid of. Smoothing her long tresses back, she lathered shampoo into her hands, washing away the dirt and grime she had obtained during their travels. Running the bubbles along her smooth skin. And for the first time in months, she felt really clean.

Rinsing herself, she sighed, stepping from the warmth of the small glass confined area. Grabbing her wand from the side, she waved it. Drying her hair and body carelessly with a spell, she waved her wand towards the pyjamas she'd earlier discarded. Pulling them on she finally stumbled from the bathroom.

As her eyes began adjusting to the light of the room, she took in the candles floating around the room. The glow they gave was almost intoxicating in itself, that was until her eyes connected with the intense stare of her girlfriend.

Hermione stood there, the glow of the candles flickering over her creamy, exposed skin. Her pyjama shirt unbuttoned just enough to excentuate the swell of her breasts. Her legs completely exposed, only what looked like a lace pair of black undergarments covered her intimacy. She moved slowly towards the redhead. As Ginny stood with her jaw seemingly unhinged, eyes wide. Almost unable to believe she wasn't dreaming.

Hermione's fists balled into Ginny's pyjama shirt, tip toeing to brush her lips against the taller girls. "Are you just going to stand there?" Her voice came as a husky whisper, her words dripping with lust, her lips just barely brushing the redheads.

Ginny gulped audibly, shaking her head. Closing the last bit of the distance, crushing her lips to the smaller girls. If any bit of her brain remained functional, it had completely shut itself down now.

She felt the brunettes tongue slide along her bottom lip, a small gasp leaving her mouth gave the perfect opportunity for the smaller girl to slip her tongue into the opening.

Deepening the kiss they fought for dominance, Ginny's hands finding their way to the buttons that were left done up on the older witch's PJ shirt.

Soon it landed on the floor in a heap, followed quickly by her own. Hermione felt the edge of the bed against the back of her knee's. Falling back, she pulled Ginny on top of her all without breaking the heated kiss. Her dainty hands sliding down the girls torso, stopping to trace the fresh scars on the way down. Pushing the taller girls pyjama bottoms down her slim legs, they too landed on the growing pile.

Ginny pressed her body down into the older girls. A groan escaping her throat as her smooth skin met the brunettes, sending waves of pleasure straight to her core. A heat already building within her stomach, her lust pooling between her legs.

The redheads lips hungrily found the curve of the brunettes jaw, gliding her tongue in lazy circles down towards the hollow of her throat. Leaving small red marks as she sucked and nibbled the skin there.

Ginny smirked reaching underneath the girl to unhook her bra clasp. Pulling it from her torso, freeing the full breasts to her gaze. Without hesitation, she began swirling her tongue around one of the hardened peaks, rolling the other between her forefinger and thumb. A groan erupted from Hermione's throat, arching up into every touch, every caress.

The older girls hands found their way into the silky soft long red locks. Her fingers tangling, as she pulled lightly. Oh god, she wanted more, so much more. She was sure she was going to burst into flame in that moment. A low groan left her throat as she felt Ginny's skilled fingers tracing her most intimate of area's. Only a thin layer of fabric separating the touch from right where she really needed it to be.

Pushing it down the older woman's creamy thighs, it too landed carelessly on the floor. Her fingers slowly creeping up the inside of her thighs, before they met the wetness she had created. Running a finger along the most intimate lips of the older girl, she sighed happily. Rubbing gentle circles over the small bundle of nerves that would surely bring the older woman to her climax.

Hermione's moans left her lips louder now, her hips moving in rhythm with Ginny's fingers. No coherent thought could pass through her mind, nothing but the thought of how amazing it felt to be touched after waiting so long. She wanted to feel too, she needed to touch the redhead.

Her trembling fingers made their way to the younger girls bra clasp, undoing it in a swift movement. Letting it fall beside them, the feel of their chests pressing together sent another moan ripping from her throat.

She quickly pushed the tight briefs the redhead favoured wearing down her legs. Ginny was finally completely bare to her eyes, and she gladly drunk the sight in. Without hesitation, Hermione's fingers parted the redheads moist folds, finding the throbbing bundle of nerves to circle, and tease.

The younger girl groaned, leaning forward to capture the brunettes already bruised lips. Her own fingers dipping into Hermione's tight heat. Feeling the inner walls clench around her didgets just sent a wave of heat straight to her core. She was sure she wouldn't last long.

Faster and faster Ginny's fingers thrust in and out of the slick entrance. Determined to make the older girl spill over the edge, her own climax threatening to wash over her at any given moment now.

The redheads fingers finally curled upwards, hitting that sweet spot deep within the older witch. Her body instantly tensing up, legs quivering, inner walls contracting and holding the youngest Weasley's fingers tightly.

The brunette circled a little quicker, a few last times before Ginny too tumbled over the edge of her own climax. After a few moments, her body went limp and she flopped lazily onto the bed next to the older girl.

Hermione rolled onto her side, and nuzzled her face into the crook of the redheads slightly damp neck. Kissing the sensitive skin there tenderly. Pulling the bedsheets over them, the pair laid in silence. Basking in the aftermath of their long awaited first time. Their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. Cheeks flush with colour, as eyes drifted shut.

Completely content in just being together.


	14. Chapter 18

A/N so guys, I'd love to get a review or two. Just to see what you guys think about the way this story is going. Any questions, anything else you'd want to see? Am I missing something?

To those who review, all the time, you guys are the best! Massive love to you all!

_**Chapter 18**_

It was early the next morning when the girls finally awakened from their peaceful slumber. Their bodies still entwined, holding tight to the other. As if both feared if they let go, the counterpart would simply vanish into an ending dream. As if they would suddenly wake up from the nightmarish dream and all would be right with the world. But so incredibly wrong all at the same time.

In the hell that was bestowed on them, they found the light both needed to keep the fight alive. The light within each other that lead the way through the looming darkness.

Ginny's fingers gingerly stroked up and down Hermione's bare back. Running their tips gently along the soft smooth skin. Flawless, was all that came across her mind. The brunette had always been so incredibly perfect in her own minds eye. It was a miracle in itself that Hermione had even considered her as a partner. That this terrible longing for the older witch was finally quenched by the liquid that was the smartest witch of their age.

The brunette rested her cheek against Ginny's chest. Listening to how her heart beat, feeling the rise and the fall of her chest. Her eyes fixed on the bite mark that resided on the redhead's shoulder. The scar was still raised and angry looking, though not even half as bad as it had been. How the younger girl wasn't showing any signs of the repercussions was astonishing, a bite like that should have infected her. Something cramped around her heart, and her eyes glistened as her mind worked. The thought of the redhead in pain was something she hated; Ginny was always so brave, always. Even when the hurt was clear in her eyes. She kept a brave face on. The mere prospect of the redhead showing any signs of the infection pained the brunette. The fact she wasn't, just worried Hermione. She should be, and why she wasn't showing anything was a complete mystery.

Soon a grumbling came from the redhead's stomach. A sheer sign that it was time for breakfast. If only they could stay like this forever, if they could just ignore the task at hand. But alas, they couldn't.

"'Mione, can we go get breakfast now?" The redhead spoke, her voice gentle and warm.

"We can" Hermione spoke, placing a tender kiss on the sensitive skin of the redhead's neck. Finally shifting herself so she could pull clothes on. A smile tugging at her lips as the events of the previous night played on her mind. Ginny seemed to be everything, everything she had ever wanted, ever needed, in the most obvious yet so unexpected person.

Running a hairbrush through her untameable mass of waves, she smiled at her own reflection. The image of the redhead, sleep tussled and half dressed bounced around in the background. Seemingly unable to get her flannel pyjama bottoms on. A small giggle left her throat as she turned around.

"You alright there Gin?" She asked, raising a brow at the girl. Folding her arms across her chest.

"I would be if these bloody things weren't so hard to put on" the redhead grumbled, finally yanking the pyjama's on. Her hazel eyes met the dark brown orbs staring back at her, a blush creeping up her neck as she smiled a crooked smile.

The older witch smirked, shaking her head. "Let's go before you do yourself another injury, or worse, you miss breakfast" Hermione laughed, reaching out to entwine her fingers with the slightly larger ones of the redhead.

"I think that's a pretty good plan 'Mione" Ginny nodded, a goofy smile taking her features as she shuffled behind the smaller girl.

Upon entering the kitchen, a voice close to the door boomed. "What the bloody hell?" A wide eyed Ron seemed to be staring at their connected hands.

"What?" Ginny spoke, a slightly smug smirk curled her lips now.

"What do you think your doing holding Hermione's hand like that?!" He asked, almost as if he couldn't understand what was right in front of his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to hold my girlfriend any way I want to, Ron" Ginny sneered back.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling the redhead towards the other end of the table. Sitting her down before sitting next to her.

"Don't worry Ginny, He'll get over it" the brunette spoke, tracing small calming circles over the redhead's wrist.

When her eyes finally were met by the younger witch's she gasped. Her eyes seemed to be glowing a dull glow.

Taking a second look, the glow had vanished. Had it been there at all? Perhaps it was just the light. It must have been.

Ginny's crooked smile took her attention, and the brunette couldn't help but lean over to place a tender kiss on her pink lips. "I love you" Hermione mumbled against her lips before pulling away again.

"I love you too" The redhead replied, before pulling heaps of food onto her plate.

Hermione's eyes wandered down the table, only to be met with Mrs. Weasley's warm smile, and a small nod. There was no hostility there, not like she was expecting. Following Ginny's example, food found its way to her plate.

Soon Sam joined the group, looking happy and healthy as she quietly took her seat amongst the redheads. Eating timidly, joining into the conversation as she began to get more comfortable. Her short hair stuck up at all different angles, and a smile always playing on her lips. Hermione sighed; she'd have to talk to the girl about how exactly she was turned.

Soon Mr. Weasley stood, clearing his throat to grab the attention of those surrounding the table.

Silence fell as everyone waited to be told what exactly was happening.

"Right, now that I have everyone's attention, I have news" he started, leaning to press his palms into the table.

"Percy and I paid a late visit to the French Ministry, informing them of exactly what we know of the fall of our own Ministry. Now, that have agreed to help us, but, we will have to move quickly. We don't want anyone alerting those who are involved with the take over. We will all need to be ready first thing tomorrow morning; that will give the French ministry enough time to gather their aurors."

Suddenly it all became real again, the impending fight that would be nothing less than brutal. Hermione's fingers wrapped around Ginny's and she squeezed them lightly. The possibility of loosing her was very real.

The group at the table seemed to deplete, and after a while it was just her and Ginny left.

"I need to go and speak to Sam" Hermione sighed, standing up, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the redheads cheek.

Moving out of the kitchen, leaving her Girlfriend to sit in what seemed like a trance. The redhead was acting a little strange, and Hermione couldn't exactly put her finger on why. As she made her ascent she thought about what she would say what questions she would ask.

All too soon she was stood outside the pixie like girls door, listening to the rummaging going on inside. With a small sigh, she raised her fist to gently tap her knuckles against the cold wood of the door.

The sound seemed to echo, and footsteps could be heard approaching the other side of the door. As the wooden barrier was opened, she smiled a warm smile down at the younger girl. "I was hoping I could talk to you" Hermione spoke warmly.

"Of course" Sam nodded, stepping out of the way to allow the older witch into her room.

"I wanted to ask, about the wolf that turned you" the brunette stated, shutting the door behind her as she entered the room.

"I don't remember much from that night"

"It's okay, I just need to know everything you can tell me" Hermione reassured, "anything at all will be helpful" she spoke warmly. Sitting on the side of the large bed.

"I don't even know where to start"

"What did the wolf look like?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was big, and had so much fur. Like a massive wolf, but not on all fours, and his eyes were glowing, like there was some kind of light behind them" Sam began explaining. "I didn't even know it was a full moon, I'd never have been out if I'd have known." Sam sighed pinching her brow.

"Do you remember the date?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was in the summer, August fifth I think" the small pixie like girl stated.

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips; something about the whole thing didn't feel right. She just couldn't figure out what. Something was going on, and she was sure it had something to do with the Ministry take over.

"Are you going to stay here tomorrow?" The brunette asked, unsure if the pixie like girl should come, it would be incredibly dangerous.

"I want to do whatever I can to help" Sam stated, her voice serious.

"Can you apparate?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unofficially, I can, I haven't passed the test though" Sam stated, smiling a small quirky smile.

"If it gets too bad, you need to get out" Hermione stated, "apparate as far away from possible, and you'll have to get back here, we'll make sure you have a broom" She smiled, placing her hand on the girls smaller one, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going to go and check on Ginny, and make sure she's packing her bag right" Hermione laughed. Standing up to head out of the room. Leaving Sam to her own devices.

Crossing the hall she entered the room she and her girlfriend shared. Finding Ginny sat against the headboard, reading. The redhead looked up at her, a smile crossing her lips that didn't exactly reach her eyes. "How did the talk go?" She spoke warmly, taking the older girls hand to pull her down onto the bed. Squeezing her shoulders carefully.

"Pretty good" Hermione almost groaned out, leaning back into the redheads touch. She was stressed beyond belief, and the small contact was all she needed to feel a little bit of the weight melt away.

"I don't think she was bitten by a Werewolf Gin" Hermione stated simply.

The redhead's eyes widened, an eyebrow rising. "What do you mean? She had to have been, she's one of them?"

"I think it was a Lycan that bit her, she said it was like a giant wolf, and had a lot of fur, werewolves look more like a cross between a human and a wolf, not that much fur to them, and they aren't that big" Hermione began explaining.

"But if it was dark, she might not have seen, and may just be remembering what she thinks she should" Ginny pointed out. It was a good point, but there were too many other factors.

"It was on the fifth of June, as far as I know there wasn't a full moon until half way through the month, How could she have been bitten, by a werewolf, when it wasn't a full moon" Hermione stated, her voice full of determination.

"I don't think I understand 'Mione" the redhead spoke, "I'm not too sure what a Lycan even is" She sighed, rubbing her fingers in firm circles over the older witch's shoulders.

"A Lycan is what the Werewolf comes from. A Lycan is a creature who can change willingly into a wolf. It's completely controlled during the change, and can change at any point in time. A Lycan is a lot bigger than a werewolf, and has a lot more of the wolf like characteristics. A lot more fur, more of the wolves like structure. A Werewolf's genes are the depleted version of the Lycan's, when there are two dominant genes combined, a Lycan is created. Sam has one of the dominant genes, and when she bit you, she passed it on in a lesser form to you." She finished, turning to look the redhead in the eyes.

"I think I understand, the werewolf is a lesser Lycan, and that's because the genes have been depleted, and even if I get lucky, I am a carrier. And if I change, and bite someone, they'll have a lesser gene than I?"

"Yes that's right, until finally it just bleeds out into the Werewolf mutation. They'll have the same effects as each other, unless the Lycan gene is paired with another dominant Lycan Gene by some means, then a Lycan is produced"

With a sigh Ginny nodded, she wasn't sure why it mattered, but it seemed important to the brunette.

"It's interesting" came Hermione's voice one last time before she leant in to press a tender kiss on the redhead's lips. "I wonder what they wanted with Sam."

"Who knows, maybe it was some sick lonely bastard who wanted a toy" Ginny spoke furrowing her brows in disgust.

"I'm glad I haven't been showing signs, I think I'll get Lucky 'Mione, I don't think I'm going to change" she spoke with a smile.

Hermione did hope so, she hoped with all of her heart that no more harm or hurt would come to the redhead she adored so much.

"I love you" The brunette smiled a wide smile.

"I love you too, Promise me something Hermione?"

"Anything"

"When we get to the Ministry, if anything happens, get yourself out..." Ginny's eyes sparkled, a tinge of sadness to her voice.

"What happened to 'I'm always fine'" the older witch asked, stroking her thumb down the redhead's cheek.

"I will be, but I want you safe and sound so I can have you for the rest of forever peacefully after this, it's almost over, and I don't want it to be the end, but the beginning of the rest of forever"


	15. Chapter 19

A/n. So... Please don't hate me? It was always going to happen; I have a plan for this story now. I needed to do it. I'm sorry guys!

_**Chapter 19**_

The morning was rough, everyone was silent. There were no words to describe what was being felt, nothing but apprehension and fear. The atmosphere was numb, no feeling at all. Nobody knew what to expect, but war and death were obviously looming on the soon approaching horizon. It had been over, and peaceful for so long, but nowhere near long enough.

Now, the darkness was back again. Like a cloud of smoke, lingering in everyone's mind. The Deatheaters wouldn't go down without a fight, and they had home field advantage. They would be lucky if it was anything short of carnage. They were almost fighting a loosing battle.

The mass of people stood, waiting to take the Ministry by storm. Hermione's hand found the redheads, giving it a small squeeze. The last time she hadn't had the experience of going in loving someone so much it hurt. That just added an extra ton of nerves to the butterflies already slamming into her rib cage. The worry set in firmly and unwavering, as their eyes connected momentarily. Hermione's mind raced, would those eyes she loved so much, stare at her with the burning intensity again?

Her dark orbs welled with tears she choked to keep at bay. There was no room for weakness now. Ginny smiled a small smile that didn't really reach her eyes. "Hermione, Look at me" She spoke quietly, the sounds of battle had begun now. Shouts from inside the building had started assaulting their ears. There would be no turning back, and neither of them knew what was waiting for their arrival inside.

The older witch raised her gaze once again, unable to stop the tears that now glided down her cheeks. The redhead sighed, cupping the smaller girls face in her hands, rubbing the trails of liquid grief from her girlfriends beautiful skin. "Don't cry Hermione, if I don't see you after this is over, never forget the sound of my voice, or the look in my eyes when I tell you I love you. Hold onto it, and keep it for the rest of eternity. Because not one day, moment, breath short of forever will those words loose their meaning, will I ever look at you and not see home; whether I'm breathing or not, my heart will always beat with yours, always. Remember that" The redhead's voice remained calm, and unwavering. Her eyes boring into the brunette's very soul. Soon their lips connected in a chaste, gentle kiss; and then it was gone. The battle surrounded them, and soon they lost their way. The vast battle separating them from the others view and reach.

The redhead fought hard, throwing spells in every direction she could. Her concentration never failing. A green spark flew past her, hitting one of the men from the French ministry square in the chest. His body went limp and finally crumpled to the blood soaked floor.

An explosion went off, the wall of the ministry and part of its ceiling caved in. Causing the redhead to duck for cover, shielding herself from the flying debris that had caught bits of her exposed skin anyway. Only one thing crossed her mind the entire time; she wasn't going to die here, she wasn't going to let Hermione die here.

Popping out from where she had been shielding herself from the rubble, dodging flashes of different colours she rushed to attack any she could find. Spells firing from the tip of her wand, hitting their targets spot on almost every time.

Everything blurred together; shouting and screaming assaulted her ears. Blood dripped down her cheek from a cut she hadn't even felt. She continued pushing forwards, taking down as many as she could, using her athletic ability to her advantage by ducking and diving away from spells thrown her way. "Reducto!" She shouted, blasting a piece of boulder at an approaching Deatheater. He was soon pinned underneath it, and his hands bound.

Through the madness her eyes found the bushy hair of her girlfriend, who was rushing forwards. Her heart swelled with love, as she fought the urge to run to her and take her away from the chaos. Protect her with everything she had, and everything she would have.

In that moment, she had failed. Suddenly her entire world crashed around her, as the girl fell back her body landing on the dirty floor with a thud Ginny could almost hear. It was almost as if it had happened in slow motion, like everything had stopped and the scene unfolded as Ginny just stood and watched. The redhead's heart stopped, and she choked on her own tongue as she began rushing towards the brunette's side. A cloaked figure approached the girl now on the floor, and a shot of red ignited the tip of Ginny's wand before it was gone again, causing the figure to fly across the room. A blood curdling crack sounded as his body made contact with a wall, and he didn't move again.

Ginny wasn't sure he ever would and she couldn't bring herself to care, he deserved it.

She moved forward slower now, taking the scene in before her. Her body acting on its own, as she had completely shut off unable to comprehend the situation. Rage sparkled in her eyes as she knelt beside the older girl, her body still and lifeless. Tears dripped from Ginny's eyes as she tried to gently shake the older witch awake, muttering "Come on Hermione, Come on, it's not a time to sleep" Her voice was eerily calm, as she tried her best to coax the older witch awake. Tears marking their way down her dirt stained face. "Come on 'Mione, please, you can't sleep now, I need you to wake up" Nothing, absolutely nothing. Her heart was shattering into more pieces then she ever thought possible. Her blood covered hands found the girls face, wiping away a few smudges of dirt that tainted the perfectly pale skin on the brunettes cheeks.

Amongst the chaos a tender hand touched her shoulder. She pried her bleary eyes away from the peaceful expression on the older girls face, and she met Sam's apologetic gaze. "She's just sleeping Sam, She'll be okay, can you take her home to Fluer? I need you to do that for me" Ginny's voice cracked, and the pixie like girl just nodded. Wrapping her dainty hand around Hermione's Limp wrist, and with a crack they were gone; leaving Ginny to push on with the fight.

Ginny stayed put for a moment, her eyes lingering on the spot her girlfriend had been. Unable to think clearly, unable to think about anything but the brunettes beautiful smile, and even more beautiful mind. She wished she could stay inside her mind forever, where forever would never be torn away from her in a split second.

She was torn from her daze when an earth rumbling growl erupted from the other side of the atrium. A pack of wolves appeared through the gaping hole in the wall. Her eyes narrowed, as they met ice blue ones staring at her in the distance. Standing she stretched out her muscles, and prepared. She was unafraid; keeping herself alive wasn't something she needed to do now. She could let the rage swallow her up and fill the void that left her cold.

A body flew past her, and another howl ripped through the fuzz of noise attacking her ears. Wolves started attacking, a tall black haired woman leading them. Her mouth twisted into a snarl. It made Ginny's blood boil, her anger fed on her despair. Her legs began to move even before her brain could even instruct them to, her feet pounding the floor as she ran.

Out of reflex she began sending stunning spells and body binding hexes at all of the cloaked beings that headed her way. Jumping over the fallen, ducking and weaving around members on her own side.

The woman just grinned, as her wolves depleted, scampering off to wreak havoc on those who they could find. She was the one, she was the leader. It was written all over her face. It was all her fault and she would pay for what she had done. Pay for all the damage she had caused after those had worked so hard for the good.

Ginny's wand was constantly alight now, sending a rain every spell she could think of down on this power hungry lunatic.

A cackle sounded, before the woman's body began changing. Growing in height, fur sprouting from her limbs. Her eyes were glowing eerily, and her face twisted into a muzzle as her teeth sharpened and grew. Soon her body was covered in pitch black fur, and stood about nine foot tall. Her muzzle seemed to twitch up in a wicked smile that exposed elongated fangs, a low growl vibrated from her chest.

"I'm sick of these fucking wolves damn it" Ginny snarled to herself. She couldn't believe it. The woman began advancing on her now. Creeping slowly forwards, as if she was playing with her prey. Suddenly, a shot of flame flew past the redhead's head, missing her by millimetres, hitting the Lycan square in the chest. It did nothing, nothing but add the smell of singed fur to the air.

A roar erupted from the wolfs throat and seemed to vibrate Ginny's rib cage. The redhead had little time to react as the black wolf lunged forwards, disappearing behind the young witch ready to fight and take her down. A split second later, a crushing feeling spread from her side, causing her to yelp in pain. She didn't have to look down to know exactly what it was. Anger spread through her, as she twisted in the beasts jaws. Her ribs cracking and buckling as she did so. Her fist made contact with the top of the wolfs head. Trying to free herself from the jaws of the large beast in any way she could.

Her mothers voice sounded behind her and the wolf let her go, letting her drop to the floor like a rag doll. Sticky liquid seeped from the wound on her side and she felt pain radiate through her body. The wound was gaping, and she was sure she had a chunk missing from her body. Her breathing was laboured as she pushed herself up. "Urgh, I'm really fucking sick of these wolves" The redhead grumbled, feeling her rage begin to bubble in her veins once again.

The redhead shook her head, trying to regain her bearings. Finally, hazel eyes regained their focus. The black wolf was approaching a frustrated Mrs. Weasley, defending herself valiantly.

Ginny pushed herself from the ground, and launched herself at the wolfs back. Unable to reach her wand, having lost it sometime during the attack she resorted to what physical abuse she could manage with her current state of injury. Her arms locked tightly around the wolfs neck, locking in place as she began squeezing as hard as she could. Ignoring the searing pain radiating from the fresh bite. The wolf spun around in an attempt to shake the redhead before resorting to grabbing the redhead's arm sinking it's claws deep into her flesh. Ginny faltered and had to let go, giving the wolf opportunity to fling her into the distance; where she hit the floor with a loud thud, skidding to a halt.

She could feel the consciousness seeping out of her, and she fought against it. She fought hard. She blinked herself awake and she stood again roughly pushing herself from the ground as the rage bubbled over into something completely new.

A growl escaped her throat as she regained her balance, her hands finding the hole in her side as she looked down to see the damage.

The sound of bones cracking echoed and disappeared into the noise of the battle. She felt them break and bend, her eyes watching her hands as red fur sprouted from her blood soaked skin. Her body soon covered, and standing as tall as the dark wolf that helped to seal her fate. She twisted and stretched her newly found form out; the last of the transformation came a tail growing from her spine. Locking her muscles into place as she got used to the new sensation, a loud howl ripped through the fog of noise, and she lunged forward. Heading straight for the Lycan who had been watching the whole time, her lips curled up into a sickening snarl.

The two large beasts were heading straight for each other. Their pace was quick as paws hit the stone floor, slamming down to propel large wolf like bodies towards the other. They met with a force that shook the atriums foundations. Claws digging into each other as the bodies crashed together in a mix limbs and fur. Teeth sinking into flesh, tearing and pulling. Claws slashing at the other in a desperately matched struggle for domination, both beasts growling and snarling. Blood splattering across the floor in every direction. With all her strength the redhead launched the dark wolf into the air and off of herself, lunging forwards she landed on top of the older animal, pinning her to the stone floor.

With one final growl, Ginny felt her teeth sink into the black wolfs throat, crunching down before the animal went limp. Dropping the woman down, she watched as the body began changing back into its original form. Shrinking, and loosing its fur. Though never once moving, the chest never rising to fall again.

The youngest redhead fell back, her body hitting the floor with a force that knocked all the wind from her lungs. All of her rage had dissipated now, and her mind lingered on the image in her minds eye; Hermione. Tears leaked from her eyes again, as she gasped for breath that never seemed to be enough. A panic set in, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. A large puddle of blood forming under her body as she lay on the cold floor. The feeling of the liquid seeping from her deep wounds made her feel physically sick, but her body wouldn't move. It was broken and beaten and she was sure she had never felt so much physical pain in her life. Her mind was firmly on the brunette, worry rushing over her form, allowing her mental pain to catch up to the physical.

The Weasley Matriarch was at her side in moments, crouching down next to her. "Oh Ginny dear" she spoke calmly, stroking the blood stained red locks.

Her mothers touch calmed her, allowing her to fall victim to a haze of black. Finally giving in to the exhaustion her wounds had inflicted on her. Unconsciousness consumed every fibre of her being.

The leader had fallen, it wouldn't be long at all until the rest either fled or succumbed to the will of the light. There was no more reason to torture herself with the pain of being awake. There was nothing left she could do but give in to the injuries that had threatened to take her consciousness a while ago. Emotionally and physically she was drained.

-Que, time lapse-

A gentle touch stroked down the redhead's cheek, voices rang in the distance. But it was quiet, too quiet. Hazel eyes fluttered open in a panicked rush. She jumped from the bed, ignoring the searing pain in her side. Ignoring the protests from her muscles as she moved from the bed. She rushed from the room and down the steps, ignoring who in her dazed mind she assumed to be her mother by her side.

Flinging the kitchen door open, her eyes scanned the room frantically. Her body tense and blood had begun seeping from her body once again.

"Ginevra Weasley! What do you think you're doing out of bed!" Her mother scolded in a shrill voice, her features pulled into a horrified expression.

"Hermione! I need to see her! Where is she?!" Ginny demanded, "where did you put her, did you take care of her!?" She yelled, her worry building once again.

Someone cleared their throat, and the redhead finally registered her surroundings. Her mother stood arms folded against her chest, in front of her. A mix of anger and worry etched across her face.

"Behind you" came a soft voice. Ginny's eyes widened as she slowly turned to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. "Hermione" She whispered, her eyes glowing a dim golden colour as she took in the brunettes form. Without another seconds Hesitation her arms wrapped tightly around the girl's waist, pulling her into a crushing embrace.


	16. Chapter 20

A/n, I hope this chapter explains some of the things that happened in the last chapter. That's its main purpose. Specifically why our favourite redhead changed into a Lycan. If I leave anything out, or you'd like to know more, leave a comment or just PM me. :)

Thanks to all who have reviewed and keep doing so. You guys rock.

_**Chapter 20**_

The pair stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Ginny clinging onto the brunette desperately. "I thought you died!" She shrieked, pulling the smaller girl closer, as if there still was far too much distance between them. "You... And Sam! She took you back, and I thought you died!" Ginny spoke quickly, her mind having no time to catch up to her mouth.

The older witch drew tender circles across the redhead's shoulders, her arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck. "I just smacked my head, the spell I got hit with didn't help much either, but we don't need to talk about that" She pulled back, smiling brightly at the taller girl. "What is it you always say? I'm fine and I'm always fine?" The brunette giggled, leaning up to place a tender kiss on the redhead's cheek. Ignoring the fact all eyes were on them.

"Is everyone else here? Did we win?" Ginny asked, turning to stare wide eyed at her mother.

"Yes dear, everyone is fine, nothing more than a few cuts and bruises" The matriarch smiled a warm smile.

"Thanks to you, the goons fell back as soon as you snapped that woman's neck" Bill added, chortling as he did.

A deep blush creeped up the youngest redhead's neck.

"Show off" Ron grumbled, pulling Lavender onto his lap.

"Oh shut up Ron" Harry huffed, "can you not just be pleased it's over once again?" He stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

Luna gave a bubbly smile, before turning to a quiet Sam. "Sam has a few hidden talents, don't you?" She stated happily, her far off look focusing for a moment or so.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" She stated, wrapping her fingers with her girlfriends slightly larger ones. Tracing small circles over the taller girl's wrist with her free hand as she pulled the redhead to sit down.

"It was nothing, honestly" Sam smiled shyly, "I just did whatever I could to help" She waved off the compliment.

"What did you do?" George asked entering the room, his arm wrapped around Angelina's waist.

"She got rid of all of those big wolf things" Luna said again, "Lycan's I think they were, the ones like Ginny;" Luna paused to motion at the horrified redhead "pulled her broom out from nowhere, and flew them in circles until they were all bound and unconscious, it would have been so much harder to do if she hadn't of distracted them" Luna praised.

Sam just shrugged, pulling the glass of water in front of her to her lips.

Ginny's breath hitched, her eyes finding Hermione's. "I don't feel so well 'Mione" she stated, her cheeks having lost all their colour.

The brunettes gaze softened and her hand found the redheads slightly clammy cheek. "We'll get you back up to bed" she smiled, leaning across to place a gentle kiss on the younger girl's forehead.

"Get a room" Ron scoffed, "nobody here wants to see that"

"Nobody here wants to hear you whine about it Ron, Only you seem to have a problem, it's time to stop being so jealous and move on" Angelina finally spoke, having sat down next to George at the table.

"Someone's speaking sense!" Harry praised, shooting Ron a glare.

The ginger boy just grumbled, pushing his bottom lip out like a disappointed child.

tutted at the group, before handing Hermione a bottle of clear liquid, and a basket of flasks. The brunette smiled, and took the supplies.

Everyone but Ginny seemed to know exactly what they were for. Their eyes fell on her all at the same time. She looked around the table and raised a brow before standing from her seat, moving from the room. Her body weak and tired, her bones and muscles ached as she moved. She couldn't remember being this tired or sore after the battle of Hogwarts. Btu that was probably because she hadn't been torn apart by a glorified werewolf with a superiority complex, and then proceeded to change into a glorified werewolf herself.

She heard Hermione's footsteps behind her on the stairs, and soon in their bedroom where the door shut quietly behind them. Ginny moved to wrap her arms around the smaller girl once again.

"You scared me" the redhead stated, wrinkling her nose.

"I'm sorry" Hermione smiled a small smile, placing the basket of potions down on the bed before she wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist.

"What are all the potions for?" The younger witch asked curiously.

"We need to clean up some of the deeper cuts and bites again, they're almost gone now"

The redhead groaned.

"Gin, do you know what happened?" Hermione asked, stroking her fingers down the taller girl's sides.

"I know that wolf bitch turned up with all of her wolf guys and she bit me, again. I don't know why these wolves find me appealing" She wrinkled her nose again, only this time in detest.

"Because she bit you, before the first set of wolf DNA could settle into your system, the DNA mixed together, having two dominant genes enter your system in such a short space of time... Gin, you're one of them" She sighed, not beating around the bush.

Ginny smiled a small smile, "I know 'Mione, I remember some of what happened after being bit" She spoke quietly, "I remember the entirety of the change, and I was completely in control"

"Lycan's are, they have complete control over everything, their change, what they do when they change, when they change back" Hermione started.

"Cases like this are extremely rare, but not unheard of. It takes two dominant genes to create a Lycan, and not a werewolf. If a person is bitten by two wolves on the same night of a full moon, this can happen to them, only if the DNA contained within the infection is two different sets. If one werewolf was made by the second, the DNA contained in the infection will be the same, leading to a werewolf. But you were bitten by a werewolf, and then before your first full moon, where the infection would have settled and made you immune to the disease if bitten again..." The brunette paused, her eyes meeting the redheads "you were bitten again, by a different Lycan than the one who made Sam" Hermione stated, it was the only answer, and both of them knew it.

Ginny sighed, she understood to a degree.

"I'll have to just get used to remembering to not shift, I shifted last night when I let myself get too angry"

The brunette reached up to stroke the redhead's cheek gently, "we'll work on it together, and see what happens, at least you can control this, it'll be good to use it to your advantage, the control that is."

The redhead nodded, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. "I feel like I've been hit by the night bus, multiple times" She grumbled, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I did some light reading while you where asleep, and found out, specifically with Lycan's, your human body will get used to the change and will heal quicker due to the infection." She made her point by motioning to the redhead's side, and then her wrist. Where claw marks were already closed up and in their final stages of healing. Ginny looked down and nodded with understanding.

"How long was I asleep for?" Ginny asked curious as to what happened during the aftermath of the battle.

"Three days" The brunette spoke quietly, leaning down to place a tender kiss on the younger girl's lips.

"That long huh?" She sighed. Shifting carefully to lift her shirt to examine the semi-healed bite mark on her ribs. Finally acknowledging the dull throb emanating from the area.

"You where pretty much completely drained when they finally let me in to see you" Hermione smiled a small smile, delicately helping the redhead lift her shirt off. Folding it neatly before placing it on the side. "And that was hours after they got you back here, you were in a really bad way Ginny, Your ribs on one side were almost totally crushed and twisted, Your Mother was distraught and amazed when she told me what had happened. You were amazing" Hermione smiled a wide smile, clearly proud of how strong Ginny had been.

The younger witch began shifting around so the shorter woman could get to her side. "It wasn't that special… and someone had to try and take her down." Ginny smiled sheepishly, brushing off the compliment. She knew she had been running on pure adrenaline and hatred towards the beast. Both incredibly strong things to feel and fuel someone to do extraordinary things even if they're bodies weren't capable of the challenge.

"What happened to you 'Mione? You looked..." The youngest witch stopped speaking, unable to voice the words. "I was so sure..."

"It was a spell, it just knocked the wind out of me, and I'm not really sure what happened. I hit my head pretty hard, and that was it. Sam was the only one to think to check for a pulse and from then a few potions did the trick and here we are" She smiled, sitting down on the bed behind the taller girl. Reaching around for the basket of potions, she pulled a vial of dittany from the collection.

"Never scare me like that again" Ginny grumbled. "I wanted to rip the scum's head off with my bare hands for touching you" The redhead began to get angry, her body shaking slightly. Small amounts of red fur grew along her spine as it began to elongate with a few pops and crunches.

Hermione raised an eyebrow; going wide eyed she cautiously placed a dainty hand on the taller girls shoulder. "Calm down, Gin, please" she spoke, a hint of fear evident in her voice. "Take deep breaths" the older witch's voice soothed. She stretched up to wrap her arms around the younger girl's shoulders from behind. Tenderly pressing her lips to the redhead's neck, smiling a bright smile as the taller girl began to return to her normal size.

"I'm so glad this is all over now" Ginny grumbled, clicking her bones back into their human shape.

"You need to control your anger" Hermione sighed, finally confident the younger witch had calmed down enough.

"It seems to trigger your newly acquired genes, and your Lycan comes out."

The redhead yawned, her stomach began grumbling. "It seems so easy to change, and so easy to keep it controlled, so easy until I can't think straight" She stated, "do you think they'll still let me play for the Harpies?" The redhead spoke, her voice cracking.

"I don't know that, maybe not right away" The brunette spoke quietly. "If we can keep your temper under control I can't imagine why not" Hermione tried to reassure.

Her dark eyes scanning down the redhead's side. An angry bruise prominent across her back and ribs, fading into the healing wound. Dainty hands found a small cloth, dripping the clear liquid onto it. Her careful hands pressed the dittany sprinkled fabric onto the almost closed wound, pushing firmly against Ginny's side.

A hiss escaped between the redheads gritted teeth, as a tingling sensation began to spread from the source of the pain, across her chest and back. She could almost feel her own skin stitching itself back together.

"Hermione, do Lycan's have accelerated healing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"The books I've read says they do, but only when shifted completely into their wolf will they heal substantially quicker" The brunette continued pressing the cloth against the youngest Weasley's skin. Watching as the bruises seemed to fade lighter, and the open wounds closed themselves tighter.

"So, what if I changed into my wolf, or tried to at least, and let it heal that way?" The redhead spoke, her fingers tracing small patterns absent mindedly against the bedspread beneath her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, I don't think shifting should be used for anything, I think we need to focus on how not to change" Hermione sighed, putting the small vial back. Shifting around the bed the smaller girl found herself sat on the redhead's lap. Her eyes finding hazel orbs that stared down at her with all the intensity in the world.

"I was just wondering" Ginny smiled a winning smile, leaning forward to gently press her lips to the brunettes. Savouring the feeling of what she thought she'd never again experience. "I never want to let go" the redhead mumbled, burying her nose into the crook of the older girls neck. Taking the warmth of the embrace in.

Hermione's fingers stroked down the long locks of red. Smoothing the strands down.

"I don't want you to either" The smaller girl whispered. Allowing silence to surround them, as they sat and wallowed in the comfort of the contact.

Another large growl radiated from the younger witch's stomach, causing the older girl to laugh. "And everyone says Ron's appetite is the worst" Hermione poked fun.

"Hey, I haven't eaten in how long; I'm allowed to be hungry now"

"I'll forgive you this time, but if you don't put a shirt back on, I'm not sure anyone else will" the brunette winked, kissing Ginny's cheek as it began to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"I'll let you get dressed again, and meet you downstairs" Hermione smiled, pressing her forehead to the redheads.

"Is that a promise?"

"It's definitely a promise" The older witch whispered, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss upon the taller girl's lips.

Ginny sat, and watched as Hermione left, her heart swelling, she was sure it would explode at this rate. With a sigh she got to her feet and dressed. Following hot on the brunette's tail, once again, in the quest to satisfy her stomach.


	17. Chapter 21

A/n, Smut warning in this one guys. Finally something good happens to the two. Let me know what you think.

_**Chapter21. **_

A few weeks had passed since the war to take back the Ministry now. Ginny paced back and forth in her living room. Waiting to leave to pick the brunette up, she had gotten ready a little too early. It would be the first time they had gotten to go on an actual date, after months of dating.

The redhead was nervous, extremely so. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, bouncing around against the walls of her abdomen. Her long red hair framing her cheeks perfectly, as it cascaded down over her shoulders. Contrasting beautifully against the black of her shirt. Her jeans hugged tightly to her legs, giving way as she moved back and forth.

The clock ticked in the background, it was the only other noise in the room. Her eyes found the hands as the chiming noise bounced off the walls within the house. It was finally time to go, finally time to put her plans to work. Grabbing a small modest bouquet of flowers, she stepped into the fire place. Ducking so she didn't hit her head as she went.

Taking a generous handful of floo powder, she breathed in deep. Calming herself slightly before dropping the powder, speaking the words "Hermione's Apartment" clearly as she was engulfed in green flame. Within a blink of an eye she was stumbling out into the brunette's living room. The sounds of the busy London streets just outside the walls assaulted her ears immediately. Of course, Hermione lived close to the Ministry, easily accessible then. She had worked there since they left school, and it only seemed right to live close.

Hazel eyes adjusted and finally she caught the older witch stood with a bright smile, apparently waiting for something. The redhead's jaw hung loose as her eyes bugged out. Hermione had outdone herself, and stunning didn't seem to do the way she looked in that moment any justice. To the redhead, the older witch was always beautiful. The way the light was illuminating her curls highlighted the small hints of red in the strands, and the waves framed her soft cheeks, made Ginny's mind go blank. Her lips were light red, and tugged into a heart melting smile. She wore a red dress, that hugged her frame so elegantly, the plain detail just added to her natural beauty. For once, the redhead was speechless.

"Well?" Hermione asked, her cheeks tinting a light shade of pink.

"I have no idea what to say 'Mione, You're beautiful"

Ginny raised a brow, and went to embrace the brunette. Only to have her move out of the way. "Thank you, but you're filthy" Hermione laughed, waving her wand and muttering a spell to clean the redhead's clothes.

"Oh, sorry..." Ginny blushed a bright red, avoiding eye contact. Holding the colourful bunch of flowers out to the shorter girl she gave a crooked smile. "I didn't know what was appropriate, so I brought you flowers"

"I think these are wonderful!" the brunette exclaimed, throwing her arms around the younger witch's neck. Planting a soft kiss on the pink full lips she loved so much.

"They're really beautiful Gin" Hermione spoke again, pulling away to take the flowers from her girlfriend.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman" The redhead mumbled under her breath. Watching as the brunette disappeared into her kitchen, only to re-emerge a few moments later with a vase full.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Hermione asked, placing the flowers down onto her mantel piece. Turning to flash Ginny a winning smile. Noticing her nerves the brunette raised an eyebrow, making a mental note to quiz the girl about it later.

"Oh, that's just a small surprise, but I'm sure you'll love it when we get there" Ginny smiled a shy smile. In truth, she had been planning this whole night since Hermione had mentioned they had never been on a date. She wanted nothing but to treat the smaller girl, to what she hoped would be the best date she'd ever had.

"Well, are we ready to go?" The brunette asked, smiling warmly up at the taller girl.

"We are" Ginny spoke quietly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the smaller girl's ear. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the brunette's lips. Pulling away to offer Hermione her arm.

The brunette linked with the taller witch, and with that they were off with a pop.

After a few moments of the usual unpleasant squeezing, they appeared with another pop. Landing on a soft sand beach. The smell of salt water and the gentle whoosh of the waves crashing a distance away caught the brunette's attention. As she opened her dark brown eyes, she stared off; the sky danced with reds and oranges, as the sun began it's decent. Soon to give way to the moon. A gasp escaped her throat, as her gaze fell to a large blanket, a small basket laid on top.

"It's not much..." Ginny started, fidgeting awkwardly beside the smaller girl. Waiting for the reaction. The small breeze blowing her long red locks back over her shoulders.

"Ginny, it's perfect" Hermione whispered, entwining her fingers with the younger witch's.

The redhead smiled down at her, "And I took the Liberty of clearing you a drawer out" She smiled, unsure as to how Hermione would take that kind of news. As she motioned back at the small cottage like house further up the beach.

The brunette raised a brow, looking up at the house behind them. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, unsure.

"Well, I thought, you always cook for me, and I'm always at your apartment, and you've never been here, to my house, and I figured, that's not right, I'd love to have you here more" Ginny blushed a deep red. "I was going to ask you to spend the weekends here, with me..." The taller witch stumbled out.

"That's your house?" Hermione asked shock evident in her voice. She'd always imagined Ginny to have a typical baccalaureates pad, all modern and well, modern. But the cottage before her was like a smaller version of the Burrow, and thinking about it, she wouldn't be able to picture Ginny anywhere else.

"It's not much, but its home, well... With out you its more of just a house, it was home before, just now it feels kind of empty just me" The redhead explained, wrinkling her nose as she did.

"It's beautiful, of course I'll stay here with you on the weekends, I'd love to" Hermione spoke, leaning up to cup the taller girl's cheeks, kissing her girlfriends nose.

Ginny smiled a wide smile, tugging the brunettes hand gently. Leading her over to the blanket lay out on the sand. As they sat, Ginny pulled the basket over to them. "I hope you don't mind Bean and cheese toasties, I wasn't sure what else to do for a picnic" She spoke, pulling out a tray full of small bread triangles, sealed together. Followed by two plates, a bowl of salad, forks, dressings, wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Stop worrying, Ginny this is honestly perfect, nobody's ever put so much effort in for me" Hermione stated, pulling a few triangles onto her plate. In all honesty, she couldn't imagine anything better. She loved beans on toast, and this was just as good, toast with beans and cheese inside of it.

"Do you like the beach?" Ginny asked, pouring two glasses full of the wine, setting them down in front of the two of them.

"I do, it's so quiet out here" the brunette spoke, as she looked around. There was nobody else to be seen, and you could see either way for miles.

"Tomorrow, we can go for a walk if you like" the redhead suggested, she hoped they could. There was a lovely ice-cream parlour just up the way.

"That sounds lovely, I'll have to pop back home to pick up some stuff for that drawer of yours" Hermione leaned over, placing a few kisses against the redheads exposed neck.

With a shiver Ginny nodded, pulling a triangle to her lips to nibble on. The warming charm she'd put on them did the trick. They were still piping hot, so much so she burnt her tongue. Whimpering slightly she poked it out between her lips and pulled a face in an attempt to see the damage.

The brunette beside her giggled and shook her head. "They're kind of hot you know" she prodded, pulling her glass to her lips to sip on the liquid inside slowly.

"I figured that out" Ginny pouted. Taking a bite of her salad she sighed as the cool dressing calmed the burn on her tongue. Typical, they were on what was supposed to be a date, and she burns her tongue.

It wasn't long until they had both had their fill. The plates were packed away, and they were sipping on the start of the second bottle of wine. The sun had almost completely descended now, and the air had a definite nip in it. "Hermione, would you like to go inside?" The redhead asked having noticed the older girl trembling slightly. She began rubbing her hands up and down the brunette's arms, in an attempt to warm the girl slightly.

Hermione smiled up at the taller girl. "I think that would be lovely" She spoke quietly.

Ginny stood up, holding her hands out to the brunette. When the smaller girl took them, she was hoisted up from the blanket, and pulled into the taller girl's tight embrace. Her fists balled into the redhead's shirt, pulling herself closer. Inhaling the scent of the taller girl, she let a content sigh escape her lips. Her cheek rested against the younger witch's chest, and she stood, just listening to the girls heart beat, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. It was home, and that's the only place she wanted to ever be. As long as she was wrapped in Ginny's arms, she could be anywhere, and it would be home.

The taller girl flicked her wand, and the blanket folded itself, and everything hovered towards the house, and disappeared to put itself away.

She sighed, her fingers running gently through brunette waves. Unable to break the contact, she stood still, just holding the older witch.

"I was debating earlier" The redhead said quietly, before stopping herself abruptly.

"Debating about what?" Hermione asked, pulling back to raise an eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh, it doesn't matter" The younger witch smiled a crooked smile. Her cheeks full of heat.

The brunette hummed, eyeing the youngest Weasley who stood before her.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Hermione finally spoke, reaching her hand out to entwine her fingers with the slightly larger ones. "I think I'd like a tour"

Ginny smiled a bright smile, and pulled the girl along, and through a small door at the side of the house. "This is the kitchen and dinning room" she spoke.

Hermione's eyes met a large room, tidy and spotless. A large fridge on the opposite side, a small clock next to it, over the sink. A window to the right of the sink, an oven, and a few cupboards. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the space, and Hermione couldn't help but think of making Ginny a large breakfast, and eating together the next morning.

"I like it" Hermione stated, leaning up to kiss the redheads cheek. "What's next?"

"The lounge" Ginny spoke, leading the smaller girl into another large room that felt slightly empty. "I didn't know what to put in it..." The redhead stated. The only things in this room, was a simple chair, and a table with a small oil lamp on it sat next to each other in the far corner opposite a large window that looked out into the lane she lived on. A large fire place sat close to the chair, and a small flame flickered in its base, warming the room.

"It's..." Hermione raised an eyebrow, unsure exactly what to say. "You don't have much company do you" the brunette asked.

"Not really, if I do, we always sit in the kitchen." Ginny explained.

"I think you'll like the next room" she spoke, poking the smaller girl's side before drawing her into a room off the side of the living area. The room was full of shelves, with nothing really on them. "This is for you, it's a library..."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she wandered over to the desk that sat between the book shelves. The quills and ink had already been set out. Opening one of the drawers, she found parchment. Turning on heel she stared at the fidgeting redhead.

"I just, well you like books, and if you're going to stay here on weekends, well... I thought, you'd like a place to read, or do paperwork, or whatever" She stated, shoving her hands deep into her pockets. "I thought you'd like to fill the shelves up yourself, it shouldn't be too hard" The redhead's shoes suddenly became incredibly interesting, as the older witch just stood staring at her.

"You're going to have your work cut out for you, you know" Hermione spoke, a large grin pulling at her lips as she moved over to the redhead. Fisting her hands into the stomach of the redhead's shirt.

"What do you mean?" The younger girl asked, going wide eyed.

"Well, I'm not sure I'll ever want to leave now" Hermione whispered, leaning up to kiss Ginny's neck, nibbling the tender skin there.

"I don't want you to leave, if I thought you'd say yes I'd ask you to move in permanently" She stumbled out, trying to keep her brain working.

"If you ask, I may say yes" Hermione stated, whispering close to the taller girls ear.

The redhead gulped, "Will you?" She spoke nervously, her hands absent mindedly finding the shorter girls hips. Her finger tips stroked gently over the smooth fabric of the dress.

"I will, but I think you should definitely show me the bedroom now" The older girl said quietly before crushing her lips to the redheads. Her fingers finding their way to the hem of the black shirt; lifting it up and over the taller girls head. "Yehp," Ginny said before lifting the smaller girl up.

Hermione squealed, wrapping her legs tightly around the redhead's waist.

Their lips met again, the kiss deepened and soon they were battling for dominance.

Hermione's hands stroking up the redheads neck, over her shoulders and down her back. Feeling the bare skin that seemed to be on fire under her touch. Feeling the scars ripple under her finger tips as she drug them back over the taller girls shoulders and back up her neck.

A gasp escaped the brunette's throat as she was set down on something soft, her back pressing down into fabric. The younger girl kneeling over her. She could feel Ginny's finger tips stroking up the insides of her legs, slowly. Their kiss was broken as her dress was lifted up and over her head. Landing on the floor in a messy pile. Her lips automatically found the redhead's collar bone, tracing her tongue along the area. Her ears strained to hear Ginny's breath catching in her throat, and finally a low growl like moan followed.

She pushed up, and rolled the two of them over, so she sat straddling the redhead's lap. Her eyes met glowing golden ones, staring straight into her own. She was caught off guard with how they shone through the dim light of the room. The pause gave the redhead enough time to sit up, her hands reaching around the smaller girl's waist, finger tips trailing up her back. Soon the clasp that held her bra together was undone, and it followed her dress. Joining the growing pile on the floor.

She gasped in surprise when the redhead flipped them again. Feeling the girls lips trail down her body, her tongue swirling around leaving every inch it touched on fire. Her fingers tangled in red flame, keeping the younger girl as close to her as possible. Ginny's tongue swirled over the swell of her breasts, and down the valley between them. A low moan of anticipation left Hermione's throat, and then she got what she was waiting for.

The redheads tongue gently flicked over the sensitive bundle of nerves, before taking it into her mouth. Gently teeth grazed over the bud before moving to the other. Another low moan escaped the older girls throat. She felt fingers hook into the waist band of her panties, and the fabric slide down her legs, leaving her bare to the redhead's eyes.

Soft fingers stroked up her legs, gently until they reached their destination. A gasp left her throat as she felt those fingers stroking her awaiting core. A moan, when she felt herself being gently entered, and those same fingers start moving with slow thrusts at first, then get quicker. Her hips began moving in rhythm with the younger girls fingers, quiet moans escaping her throat as the thrusts hit the right places every time. The tight knot began building in the pit of her stomach, as waves of pleasure surged through her body. Her mind went completely blank as she felt the redheads fingers curl upwards.

The hums and moans of satisfaction came quicker and louder, until her breathing became ragged and strained.

She felt Ginny's lips against the sensitive skin in the hollow of her neck, kissing up and down gently, nibbling. With one last thrust of the redhead's fingers, the knot building completely unravelled itself, and her body went rigid for a moment. Lights flashed behind her eyelids, and she couldn't remember exactly when it was she had closed her eyes. Her muscles went limp, and she lay beneath the redhead, panting and completely satisfied, legs shaking with the aftermath of her climax.

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting the glowing golden ones staring into her own. Her hands found the redheads cheeks, pulling her down to press a gentle kiss against her lips. Nibbling the girl's lower lip. Her own fingers tracing down the younger girls back, over her hips and around to fiddle with the redheads button, within a moment it had been popped open. The zip slowly coming down. She pushed the denim down the younger girls toned thighs, allowing her to kick them off the rest of the way. Followed by the girls briefs.

Never breaking eye contact, her fingers found their way to the redheads centre. Dragging them through her inner most folds, slick with lust. Finding the small bundle of nerves she rubbed in small gentle circles, watching as the redheads face contorted in an attempt to stifle a moan.

"Don't" her words came out as more of a whisper; causing the redhead to nod, and dip her head into the crook of the brunette's neck.

Hermione's fingers dipped into the centre of the younger girl's core. Feeling the redheads inner walls tighten around her fingers. Giving the girl a moment to adjust she kissed the redheads neck gently. Beginning a slow thrust, soon quickening it as she felt the girl begin to shake above her. The noises escaping Ginny's throat were nothing short of growls, vibrating out of her vocal chords.

Soon her body went rigid, and she could feel teeth sink into her neck gently, as a loud moan followed, met with one of her own. The redhead finally went limp and collapsed next to her.

Hermione cuddled herself into the redhead's side, kissing her shoulder gently.

"'Mione?" The younger witch's voice rang in nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes Gin?" She replied, looking up to find the girls beautiful hazel eyes staring down at her.

"Are you really going to move in with me? You haven't got to..." The redhead nuzzled her nose against the older witch's.

"I would honestly love to" Hermione replied, kissing the younger girl tenderly.


	18. Chapter 22

A/n, Urgh, I've been trying for a week to get this up. The website just wouldn't have it. Apparently the server was busy or something. . Fml.

But we finally have Ron, expressing himself in this chapter, and a few new developments regarding Ginny's Lycanism. Also, I'd like to thank Tlc125 for the idea's they've seriously helped! :)

_**Chapter 22**_

With a flash of green, the older witch appeared in her own dainty living room. The cosy area illuminated by the light filtering through the window. Her senses instantly invaded by the noisy London streets that resided just outside the window. Her dark eyes taking in the scene that was her living room, the bookshelves to the side of her fireplace, the carpet that gave way to her weight as she moved across the room. Her small but comfortable couch that sat perfectly in line with the light from the sun, shining through the window.

The flames of the fireplace erupted once again, tinting the room in a green glow. The taller witch stumbled out, having to duck on the way. "I bloody can't stand flooing, you always look fine after! I'm always a sooty mess" Ginny grumbled, pulling Hermione's attention away from the room they both now occupied.

"That's because you're silly" Hermione turned, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips. Smiling a bright smile, the brunette wrapped her hand around the taller girls, giving it a light tug before leading her into the kitchen.

"Are you going to get changed?" The redhead asked, smirking a smug smirk as her eyes travelled over the still part dressed brunette.

A small thud sounded from the dark hallway, leading towards Hermione's bedroom. Both girls snapped to look towards the origin.

Within seconds Ginny was on her feet, standing in front of Hermione. Keeping the smaller girls body covered with her own.

Hermione's wand was drawn, pointed towards the looming shadows. The redhead's eyes shone through the darkness like flashlights in a dense fog. The golden glow dim enough to miss on a quick glance. But as the younger witch took a look back at the brunette, Hermione could see her lovers anger and need to protect behind her illuminated irises. Ginny's wolf, almost visible just beneath the skin itching to get out.

As they approached the door, Ginny's wand was drawn, ready to leap into action as soon as possible.

The brunette inwardly pleaded for it to be nothing. For no-one to be there, just for the day to continue the way it was going. As she reached out for the door knob, her back pressed tightly to the wall beside the door, her eyes met the redheads. Ginny's lip had curled up into a snarl, this wasn't going to go well and that much was obvious.

With a deep breath, the older witch twisted the door knob, pushing against it, causing the door to swing open quickly. The dark glowing eyes of the intruder met the redheads, and instantly a low growl left the hollow of her throat.

"What, are you doing here" she hissed, her eyes glowing brighter still.

A low chuckle left the siluete's mouth, "I came to finish the boss' work, here to finish Granger, she wanted the three of them dead, and dead they will be" The man spoke, his voice deep and sounded grisly, as if he had swallowed razors.

"I'm sorry but I don't think, you'll be leaving very happy then" Ginny snarled, shooting a pointed look at the brunette stood listening to the entire conversation.

The taller girls shoulders bunched, her spine cracking and grinding. Her fists clenching and unclenching, as her stare never fell from the shadowed features. Hermione stood silent, holding her breath; as she listened to them speak. Her eyes stayed trained on Ginny's growing body, watching as red fur began growing along her changing limbs. All she needed was a clear shot at the man, and it would be over.

"Oh you think so do you? A little defensive aren't you? Looks like the pup has found her mate" The siluete spoke again, his own features morphing and changing. Until an earth shattering roar left him, his body lunging forwards.

The sound of two solid beings colliding rung through the small space. The red wolf held her own, pressing back into the older Lycan trying to keep his snapping jaws at bay. His body dwarfing hers by at least three feet. His clawed fist slammed into her chest with such force it threw her through the hall, and sent her crashing through the bathroom wall. Pouncing, the larger beast landed on top of her, claws tearing at her face, and neck.

The sound of impact after impact rang in Hermione's ears, as she watched the two Lycans try and fight the other off. The brunette watched as Ginny clawed at the bigger wolf's back, kicking up in an attempt to change the positions. With one last slash and impact to the side of her face she seemed to go weak her struggles paused a moment. Hermione was taken aback, she had never seen Ginny like that; in her wolves form, never seen anything like it before as a matter of fact.

Hermione took the chance, and sent a curse at the bigger Lycans back. It didn't seem to do anything but send him forwards a little off balance. Suddenly, icy eyes met hers. The larger Lycan smirked, a purely evil smirk as a sparkle entered his eyes as they scanned the witch up and down. As if forgetting Ginny was there completely, the beast released her from his grasp, and began advancing on the smaller witch.

Hermione threw spell after spell, each hitting him square in the chest, each doing little in the way of stopping his advances. Merely sending him a couple of steps back each time. His large paw rose, as he let out one final growl, swooping his claws down cutting through the distance with ease. A blood curdling crack echoed followed by an almighty thud. Then everything fell deathly silent. The sounds of heavy breaths could be heard in the small space.

Brown eyes opened, to her relief the red Lycan stood tall over the fallen beast. His body motionless, and pressed tightly to the floor. Slowly shifting back to his human form. The elder witch moved over the beast, and towards the large red wolf. Glowing gold eyes found hers, and her hands met the soft fur bunching into it. "Ginny, calm" Her voice broke as she spoke, panic still laced heavily with her words. It had happened so quickly and suddenly that it had taken her completely by surprise. She was lucky she had the redhead with her, because otherwise she wouldn't have stood much of a chance.

The anger that had bunched within Ginny's muscles melted as Hermione's voice reached her ears. The glow of the redheads eyes soften, as her body began to shrink once again. The red fur receding, leaving pale flesh in its wake, blood trickled down the taller girls neck and face from shallow wounds left by the larger Lycan.

"They never know when to give up do they" Ginny spoke breathily, pulling the brunette close to her in an attempt to keep her modesty.

Hermione sighed, fisting her hands into the long red tresses. "I don't think they ever will" she spoke finally, breathing deep breaths through her nose. Taking in the slightly coppery scent of the redhead. "I'll call Harry and the Aurors, and then we'll get you all fixed up" She smiled a small smile up at the taller girl.

"I'll go get something to put on" The redhead blushed, heading into the somehow untouched bedroom, and away from the rubble of a bathroom.

Hermione sighed a heavy sigh, avoiding the view of Ginny's naked form wandering away. Luckily, the redhead had left a few things there over the time they spent together. So she wouldn't be short of clothing. Quickly casting her patronus, she whispered a small message, and watched as the glowing light scampered off.

Training her wand on the large man now laying near her feat, she whispered "incarcerous" allowing the rope to shoot from the tip of her wand, and wrap around his unconscious form.

Her mind was hazed in a fog of thought, as she stood over the unconscious man. His voice rang in her ears, over and over again. "Looks like the pup has found her mate", what on earth was that supposed to mean. He was obviously referring to Ginny being a new Lycan, but the term 'Mate' was something that played with her mind.

She'd read about a Lycans mating system, and according to the information she'd taken in, when a Lycan mated, it was for life on the wolfs side of things.

Footsteps could be heard padding down the hall, and soon Ginny appeared fully dressed once again. "I don't feel so good" she grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. The wounds she'd sustained red and irritated as small amounts of blood continued to drip down her neck.

"I don't think you're supposed to" Hermione smiled, moving towards the taller girl. Her fingers gently pushing against the redheads jaw.

Ginny sighed, and moved her head to the side. Allowing the brunette to examine the shallow gashes that tore her skin.

"They aren't so bad" She spoke quietly, smiling a small smile.

A flash of green erupted from within the living room, and soon Harry and Ron emerged from the end of the hallway they still stood in. "What the bloody hell happened here?!" Ron's voice rang first, his cheeks lighting up with the famous Weasley red as he examined the bathroom that had been reduced to nothing but rubble.

"Is this the man?" Harry asked, his eyes scanning over the unconscious figure. Hermione nodded, "I'm not sure how he got in Harry, but we had no idea he was here for quite a while" She spoke, worry obvious in her voice.

"He said, he had come to finish what the loon started" Ginny's voice came out as more of a growl, an arm lacing around Hermione's waist.

"I don't suppose you had time to put clothes on" Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"No, actually I didn't" Hermione retorted, shooting a glare in his direction. "Not that my state of dress is any of your concern"

Ginny's eyes bore daggers into her older brother, her top lip curled up in a snarl.

"I'm not saying it is Hermione, all I'm saying is I don't want to see any evidence of what you and my sister get up to" He shrugged.

"That's enough, we're not here for you to exercise your jealousy Ron" Harry scolded, nodding towards the unconscious man, leaning down to take a shoulder silently instructing the redheaded boy to do the same.

As they hoisted him from the floor, they drug him towards the living room. Keeping their grips firmly on him just in case.

"Was that the only thing he said?" Harry spoke, raising his brow as he cast his gaze back towards Ginny.

"No, he said he was coming after you two, as well, and that was pretty much it" she spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to Hermione's temple.

"He said something else, He said Ginny had found her mate, and I have a feeling that's going to make a difference somewhere." The brunette spoke.

"What the bloody hell does 'found her mate' mean" Ron piped up, turning to gawk at the two women.

"Well, I did a little light reading when it actually happened, and what was said was very vague, but apparently when a Lycan finds their mate, it's for life" Hermione sighed, looking up at a surprisingly calm Ginny, who just smiled a bright smile in return.

"So what, are you two married now?" The redhead scoffed, "Hermione you can't be serious? Are you happy about this really? It's Ginny for Merlin's sake" He blurted out.

The redheaded witch snarled at her brother, advancing on him quickly her eyes glowing a dull golden glow. "What exactly is that supposed to mean Ron? Are you suggesting it's wrong? Or are you suggesting you'd rather be with 'Mione, and just so you know, I will brake both your arms if it's either"

She growled as he squared up to her. "I'm suggesting both, actually" he growled back nudging her backwards.

Ginny's fists balled, as her teeth began grinding together and elongating.

Without warning Hermione jumped in between. Her hands pressing against each of their chests, keeping them apart. "Ginny, calm down, you don't want to end up killing him" the brunette glared at the redheaded witch as she grumbled something under her breath, before turning her attention to the taller boy.

"For your information Ronald, Of course I'm happy about this, I'd prefer nothing more than this actually, and if you have a problem you're more than welcome to leave." Her tone was stern, and the anger was alight in her irises as she stared at him.

"Fine" He spoke, his shoulders hunching in defeat as he stepped into the fireplace, and disappeared in a flash of green.

Harry sighed, "Well, looks like I'm taking him back to the ministry on my own" He stated, rubbing his hands together. "Ignore Ron, he's just never understood why you didn't want him in the first place Hermione" He spoke, resting a comforting hand on the brunettes shoulder. "He'll come to see it's meant to be" His green eyes sparkled, as he smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione smiled back, listening intently to the redheads deep breaths beside her. It was obvious Ginny was furious, but the fact she had kept her wolf at bay was a start.

"Oh, and Harry, about the Mate thing, if it is true, It means no other Lycan will be able to harm me, but that just means Ginny will be in the firing line" She sighed, her eyes making contact with the green orbs full of understanding.

"I'll see what I can do" Harry spoke for the last time, before pulling the unconscious man into the fireplace, with a final smile, they were gone.


	19. Chapter 23

A/n, Hope this makes up for not updating for a little while. Introducing more of the next part of Ginny being a Lycan into it slowly, I also hope this explains more of the "mate" thing. :) Enjoy. And, to everyone who reviews, thank you guys so much. It always means a lot. :)

_**Chapter 23**_

The silence that descended on the room was eerie, and suddenly the brunette didn't feel comfortable at all being in her small home. How the man had gotten in without any warning was beyond her imagination.

"Ginny, we'll gather my things quickly and take them back to yours, then I'll get you all cleaned up and we can set things up" The brunette smiled a bright smile up at the redhead.

"Sounds good" she spoke shortly, obviously still dwelling on what Ron had said.

Hermione gave the taller girls hand a gentle squeeze before she set to work, waving her wand to start shrinking things down. She was finished within moments, conjuring a large suitcase to pack the objects into.

The redhead sighed, watching the smaller girl work for a few moments before starting to help. The entire situation playing on her mind. A mate, for life. She could believe it; she adored Hermione and would do anything to keep her for the rest of her time within the realm of the living. But what she couldn't believe was that Hermione has somehow accepted this role willingly. At some point since the words had escaped from the older Lycan's mouth, to the point Ron opened his, she had accepted the position willingly. The idea made the redheads heart flutter with excitement.

However, Ron's words, and admitted jealousy played with her mind. Part of her couldn't be angry at him, he was her brother. She wanted him to be happy, as happy as he could be. But the fact was, Hermione didn't want him, and it was time for him to move on for good.

She moved on auto pilot, her body was exhausted from the shift. Like all her muscles felt like over stretched rubber bands.

A few hours later, they both found themselves stood in the living room. A few boxes stacked, within the empty room. Hermione's eyes fell upon the redhead, swaying as she stood. Obviously exhausted. The smaller girl made her way over, fisting her hands into Ginny's shirt. Keeping her as steady as possible. "The shift really took it out of you huh?" The brunette smiled, pressing her lips to the redhead's neck.

Ginny nodded, wrapping her arms loosely around Hermione's waist.

"Do you think you'll be okay to grab a few boxes for me?" Hermione's voice was soft, her deep brown orbs examining the redheads features. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Anything for you" The redhead smiled a tired smile, pulling away slightly.

"That's good then" Hermione giggled, discreetly inspecting the fresh wounds along Ginny's neck. They had stopped bleeding, and looked like they'd be fine once they were cleaned. Oddly, it made Hermione's heart swell with pride, Ginny had done brilliantly, defended herself to the point where she'd not been injured to the extent she had been before. She had fought to keep him away from Hermione, and in the end, she did it.

"I love you" The brunette spoke quietly, her eyes locked with hazel orbs that seemed to widen.

"I love you too" the redhead beamed, perking up slightly as her cheeks began to glow a deep red.

"Come on, we'll get this stuff moved, and you can go back to bed" Hermione smiled, leaning up to place a tender kiss against the redhead's pink lips.

"I'm still hungry" Ginny complained, pulling away to lift the larger of the few boxes. Leaving Hermione two to carry. The brunette rolled her eyes, "well, our breakfast was interrupted, if you're not too tired, we can get back and go stock the fridge, maybe we can have Sam over for dinner?" The brunette followed the taller girl into the fireplace, smiling up at her.

"That's sounds like a good idea, I'm sure she goes back to Hogwarts in September"

With a small smile, Hermione leaned the boxes on a hip and took a handful of floo powder. Releasing it with a spoken "Ginny's cottage" they vanished within the green flame.

The two re-emerged in Ginny's empty living room. The redhead sighed a deep sigh. "We need to put wards up, I don't want you in any type of danger"

"We'll do that before we go to the market" Hermione spoke, placing the boxes she was holding down. Opening the one that held her clothes, she pulled out the essentials, and vanished into the bedroom to get changed.

Ginny sighed, waving her wand to shrink everything in her own living room down, planning on giving Hermione free reign with the decorations and furniture. Packing the shrunken furniture away into a drawer quickly. Wandering into the bathroom, she turned the taps on, wetting a small towel; she cleaned the blood from her neck. Blinking her tired eyes to ensure she'd got it all.

The redhead ambled back out of the bathroom, her tired eyes falling upon the brunette waiting patiently in the living room.

"'Mione?" The redhead spoke, rubbing the back of her neck. "When you told Harry that because you where my mate, the other Lycans can't hurt you, why did he try? And why can't they?" Ginny spoke, her voice laced with confusion.

For a moment, the older witch looked thoughtful, as if she was choosing exactly how to explain it before she spoke.

"I don't know exactly, but I think it's something to do with dominance. He went for you first, and he knew I was there, he could smell me, but he didn't pay any attention to me, until he had pinned you down. But in the end of it, you won. So you became the most dominant Lycan there. When he came in the first place, he didn't know I was your mate. So that wouldn't have stopped him." The brunette explained, a small smile tugged at her lips.

Ginny's eyes clouded with confusion, as she mulled the information over for a few seconds.

"So your saying, he had to dominate me, before he could harm you, once he realised you were my mate?"

"In a round about way, yes" Hermione smiled, moving towards the door. "Now, how about we go find that market and stock the fridge before we do anything else? You think you can do that?" Her voice was warm, and comforting.

"I think that's a good idea, do you think we should invite our parents tonight as well? Harry and Luna?" The taller girl spoke, following the older witch out of the door, entwining her fingers with Hermione's smaller ones.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Gin, like a house warming party?" Hermione suggested, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I don't know, if we call it a party we'll have to invite Ron and 'Lavlav'" the redhead drawled mockingly.

"Well, who knows maybe he'll be to preoccupied with her eating his face to make a scene" Hermione giggled, holding the inside of Ginny's elbow with her free hand as they walked.

Luckily, they didn't have to walk far. The market wasn't a long distance away. As soon as they stepped through the door, Hermione was off. Mentally planning snacks and party drinks as she placed items into the trolley the redhead was lazily pushing along.

An hour or so later they were back at the cottage, fridge full and party snacks ready to be placed out. Hermione was busy unpacking, and re-furnishing the entire lounge with what was once in her small apartment. Casting a few extending charms, and conjuring a few things here and there.

Meanwhile, Ginny was trying to keep herself awake, as she was writing some small invitations to owl to all those invited. Once she was finished, she tied the notes to a small tawny owls leg. Not entirely happy about the number of stops it would have to make, it nipped the redheads knuckle before hooting and hopping out of the window.

There wasn't much left to do, in the ways of un packing. It was times like these, she adored magic. It made the most mundane things take minutes if not less. Standing up from the chair she occupied, she clicked her bones into place, a large yawn taking her jaw. Lazily she wandered back through into the living room that now looked like it was completely different. It now felt more like a home, and less like a roof and four walls.

"I'm going to start some enchantments, and after can we take a nap?" The redhead yawned, padding over to wrap her arms around the brunettes waist. She had forgotten almost completely about how hungry she had been, her exhaustion taking over all the emotions she could feel at that point in time.

"That sounds lovely, I think I could use a nap" Hermione stated, "especially with your brother coming tonight" she rolled her eyes, placing her hands over the redheads. "Are we going to announce, well, I'm not sure what exactly we would call it" She sighed, turning in Ginny's arms. "Well, the fact I'm your mate?" The brunette beamed a wide beam, tracing her fingers gently down Ginny's jaw line, and over her bottom lip.

"I think everyone should know how incredibly lucky I am, I'm sure Mum will be thrilled, though, I don't expect anything less than her badgering for children and a wedding once she knows" Ginny scoffed, smiling a wide smile. Placing a tender kiss on the tip of Hermione's nose.

"Children?" The brunette raised a brow, a sly smile tugging at her lips. "That sounds like a very interesting evening could be ahead of us"

Ginny was sure her jaw was hanging loose at that statement. Of course there were spells, and potions, that allowed same sex couples to conceive. But all ended in a very... Alternative way of love making. Her mind suddenly blanked, and mouth dried.

"I'll take that as you agreeing" The curly haired woman smirked, pressing her lips to the redheads cheek before pulling away to skip off and out the door once again.

The younger witch just followed, unable to comprehend what exactly had just happened, or how out of character it was coming from Hermione.

Shaking the images from her mind, she sighed. "We can always practice in the meantime!" She called after the girl; her only answer was a muffled giggle. As she made her way out of the door, she saw Hermione concentrating on the boarder of their land.

A translucent barrier forming around their home. With a small smile, the redhead set out to help her mate. Her mind wandering to how odd that development was. It must come with the territory of being a Lycan, and she guessed it would just be something she would get used to.

With a sigh, her eyes fell onto the outline of the Harpies Stadium in the distance. Her heart sunk into the depths of her stomach. She'd have to face it one day, would have to go back, and tell Gwenog exactly of her condition, and hope with everything she had she'd be allowed back on a broom. As long as she could keep it under control she thought, there shouldn't be a problem. Right?

The barriers that began surrounding their small home, wrapped around the entire expanse of their beach space. Luckily, the area of town the cottage was in, wasn't as occupied as it could be, so the threat of a muggle wandering into their midst was highly unlikely.

Though, Hermione took the liberty of placing muggle repellent spells up. With a few last checks here and there, their eyes met. Both wearing large bright smiles. It was their home bow, and they would be safe there. Safe to do as they pleased.

Their hands joined once again, and the smaller witch led the way back into the cottage, and into the bedroom. Drawing the curtains, the two changed into flannel pyjamas, and crawled beneath the covers. Ginny almost groaning in relief as her tired muscles relaxed into the warm embrace of the mattress beneath her.

The brunette rolling into the taller girl's side, nuzzling her nose into the girls still torn neck. The scent though slightly coppery, was still nothing but Ginny. The incident that morning, the entire ordeal. It was a miracle the redhead she loved so much managed to escape with little more than scrapes here and there. But she was there, and Ginny would continue to be Hermione's until the day they both died, wedding, or not. They were bound by the laws of nature, by the laws of the creature Ginny had become. By their own laws, they were bonded.


	20. Chapter 24

A/n, sorry for the short chapter. I've not been very well, at all. I've been trying to keep up, and I've lost my place. The next one will be better, I promise.

I just had my tattoo finished, it's pretty awesome. It's "Mischief Managed" across my stomach. It's in the title lightning bolt writing, and its blue black and white, done super cool. Thought I'd share that news.

_**Chapter 24**_

The alarm clock screeched, a high pitched noise rang within Hermione's skull. She'd have to invest in a muggle alarm clock, shockingly, they were much less annoying. But for now, the magical would do the trick. As she rose from her short slumber, her form refreshed and ready for that night.

Rolling over she stretched her tired muscles out, waking them from their small break. As she became more and more aware of her surroundings, she noticed an odd space beside her. The redhead must have already woken; which was shocking. Ginny looked so tired, the shift must have taken it out of her. The brunette sat thoughtful for a moment, her brilliant mind wandering to the younger witch's control after her shift. Could that have just been due to exhaustion? Or did she have the restraint because the opponent was Ron. It was a mystery that Hermione would have to simply solve.

Hopefully, if they worked on keeping Ginny's shifts under control, she would be able to play quidditch again. Hermione sighed, the thought of the redhead playing such a dangerous sport, especially if they would be having children. Children. That was a happy thought, and the older witch supposed, once that ball was in the court, Ginny would have retired. Or maybe they wouldn't have to wait? Hermione had a steady job, one that she was sure she'd have for a very long time. Considering her standing with the Ministry.

They where already bound to each other by some magical bond. So why wait to get married? Or have children. Ginny was Twenty-two, and she was nearly Twenty-four. It seemed like a good idea. With a wide smile, she jumped from the bed, and wandered out of the room in search of the redhead. "Ginny!" She called, practically skipping through the halls.

"In here 'Mione" called the redhead from the kitchen. The older witch's stomach erupted in a fit of butterflies as she made her way anxiously towards the kitchen.

Stepping over the threshold Hermione smiled a wide smile, her eyes lingering on the younger witch. The redhead's cheeks were full of sandwich, and her eyes were trained on the older witch.

"I think we should get married!" Hermione said happily, full of confidence. Moving towards the redhead whose eyes had all but bugged out of her head. Choking on her sandwich as she tried to swallow down the lump that had caught in her throat. All she could do was nod her head as a sign she agreed.

"And have children!" Hermione's face split in two, the grin she wore was from ear to ear. She climbed onto the taller girls lap and straddled her knees. Her arms wrapping around the redheads neck gently.

Finally able to swallow enough to speak Ginny spluttered out something unintelligible. "Uhm, yes! Of course, when?"

The redhead finally spoke clearly, a smile just as wide as Hermione's took her features hostage. It didn't look like it would leave any time soon either.

"Soon? As soon as we can plan it for? But no children before marriage! We'll announce it tonight" Hermione spoke, obviously having planned the entire scenario out in her head.

"That sounds good to me, we best get ready though, people will be arriving soon" Ginny smiled, leaning forwards to place a gentle kiss on Hermione's nose, and then lips. "I can't wait" she spoke happily, her smile evident in her voice.


	21. Chapter 25

A/n: Well hi? –Waves to whoever's still there- Sorry for the delay! Illness took me over for a long while! I hope this chapter is alright. Weddings and nice things soon!

_**Chapter 25 **_

Their small home was hustling and bustling full of people. The merriment of the victory hadn't worn off at all, and our two girls both adorned face splitting smiles. Ginny was hovering around the kitchen, nibbling the snacks they had provided for their guests. The brunette watched the younger girl, her eyes never leaving her for long. It was amazing, in some way how she could still eat after polishing off the monster of a sandwich earlier. Though, when Hermione really thought it through, she supposed nothing had changed.

Her ears buzzed with the sound of voices melding together, people chatting in every part of the room. Dark eyes fell on a tall redhead skulking in the corner. Ron did not look happy at all, she couldn't really blame him, but he was acting like a child. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley where sat with her own parents, who had been rescued from their memory loss, and had come back home once the troubles with the Lycans where over. Her father was nodding animatedly at who seemed to be asking a bombardment of questions regarding a toaster.

Her smile widened as she spotted the small pixie like girl she hadn't seen in months. Sam was talking happily to George, who was just as happy talking back it seemed. They had found a soft spot for each other, amongst the darkness of the recent battle. It seemed like they where good for each other, almost as if he had adopted her as another younger sister. The rest of the Weasley's seemed just as smitten with her.

Harry and Luna where curled up in one of their arm chairs, sitting quietly watching the crowd mingle and chat. It was a nice change, to see Harry so happy. So care free. Almost as if Luna was a constant repellant for what she called "wrackspurts" though, that theory was yet to be proven.

Once again her dark orbs found the youngest Weasley, wandering over to her. Engulfing the room with just a few of her large strides. Hermione's heart swelled at the sight of the redhead beaming so proudly. Her wide hazel eyes took on a light of their own as they began to glow softly. Strong arms wrapped around the brunettes waist and before Hermione knew it she was hoisted into a bone crushing hug. "Now?" Came Ginny's voice, low in her ear. The excitements evident in her tone as she all but bounced on the balls of her feat as she pulled away ever so slightly to take the smaller girls form in.

Hermione couldn't help herself, her jaw ached with how much she was smiling, how truly happy she was. She never would have imagined this, never imagined having this life. Ginny seemed perfect, more and more every time she thought on it. She was the sweetest, most caring person Hermione had ever come across.

"Now" The brunette whispered her reply, cupping the redhead's cheek tenderly in her hand before placing a gentle kiss on the taller girl's lips. Once their embrace was broken, Ginny flashed her a heart warming smile, laced with all the reassurance in the world before turning to the crowd of people.

The younger witch cleared her throat, and before Hermione could brace herself Ginny released a booming "OI! Can I get everyone's attention for a second?!"

With that the room seemed to come to a slow stand still, finally it was quiet and all where looking at the pair expectantly. Hermione gulped down any nerves that managed to flutter up her throat before she placed a calming hand on Ginny's bicep, their hands lacing together.

"We have an announcement" she started calmly, her cheeks tinting with a slight blush.

"We're getting married" Ginny spoke after, looking down at Hermione with the admiration gleaming in her luminous eyes. The brunette couldn't help it when a small giggle escaped her, Ginny's eyes. She would never be able to hide excitement, or anger, love or lust ever again and it was beautiful.

The room remained silent for a moment or so, before erupting in cheers and claps. Though the excitement didn't last long, of course it wouldn't. They'd seen this coming a mile away.

"You can't be serious!" Came a roar from the back, Ron pushed his way to the front of the crowd. His eyes blazing with anger. "You're already trapped with this freak! And now you want to marry her?!" He bellowed, pointing an accusing finger between Ginny and Hermione. "She's a girl Hermione! She's my sister! How can you want her, but not me! What has she done that's so bloody brilliant?!" His voice was raised as he advanced on them.

"Ron, if you're going to speak that way about Ginny, you can leave our house, leave it right now, and don't come back" Hermione's voice was cold, and cutting. Her eyes boring holes into his own, standing her ground. She was sick of him, sick of him treating Ginny the way he was. She wasn't going to have him speak to the love of her life that way, in their own home. In the one place they should be safe from scathing words and harmful curses. Away from madmen and women hell bent on world domination.

"I don't believe this, Hermione. She could kill you! She could kill you and not even know she's done it! She hasn't got control of that, that THING she's become! Look! Look at her eyes!" Ron tried to reason, his voice losing it's malice as he tried to beg the brunette to see reason. A reason only he could see through his goggles laden with jealousy. When did he become this? When did he become so selfish, he'd put himself before his sister. When did he become so blind?

Ginny had moved in front of the smaller brunette, her body almost acting like a shield. Her light brown eyes where on fire, glowing with the light of a thousand moons. Glowing with rage behind them it would cause even the greatest wizards to shrink back in terror. "How dare you talk to her like that" Her voice came out as more of a growl, "How bloody dare you, you great buffoon! She doesn't want you, she doesn't. It doesn't matter who else she wants, it doesn't matter what or who I am Ronald. Pull your head out of your ass and get a grip, you're making a fool of yourself" She spoke. Her shoulders bunching into tight knots of muscle as she panted for breath, trying to fill her lungs enough to calm down.

Hermione's warm hand wrapped around her forearm, as she stepped in front of her lover, her palms wrapping around the warm skin of Ginny's cheeks. Forcing the taller girl to look down at her, a small smile playing on her lips. "Breathe, and focus on me" She spoke quietly, quiet enough for only Ginny to hear her.

The change in the taller girl was almost immediate. "But I wont let him talk to you that way" The redhead pleaded, almost asking for the brunettes permission to be angry at her brother.

"Right" Came the voice of Arthur Weasley, "I think it's time you leave my boy" He spoke again. Grabbing Ron's shoulder tightly, pulling him out of the room. "We are trying to celebrate, and I will not have you degrade your sister like that." His voice was calm, but held all the anger in the world.

Ron's shoulders sagged, as the full extent of his father's words hit him in the chest. Soon the sound of the door opening came, followed by the sound of the door shutting then a small pop.

It felt like they remained silent for years, Hermione just staring into the calming girl's eyes. Ginny staring back, a small smile beginning to form over her features.

A clap from the crowd startled them into looking around again, only to be met with 's face splitting smile. "Well isn't this wonderful! When?"

Hermione smiled a sheepish smile, her voice loud enough for everyone to hear once she spoke, "We were hoping we could for as soon as we can plan for, as soon as possible… With help of course" she asked and another cheer erupted.

Soon the party was in full swing once again. The brunette had been kidnapped by her mother and the Weasley matriarch. "Ooh I can't wait! Grandchildren! You are having grandchildren right? Oh this small cottage just wont due, we'll have to get the boys on it enchant more rooms" The noise that escaped the redheaded woman's throat was something that resembled a squeal but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Hermione, I hate to ask this, but … how are you to have children?" Her own mother's confused voice broke through to her excitement fogged brain, and she swore she felt her jaw hit the floor.

"Well…" her voice shook, and her cheeks flush a bright shade of red "I um… I don't know really how to… explain it" she tried to get out of the conversation. Her sharp eyes caught Ginny chatting animatedly on the other side of the living area. Obviously deep in conversation about something with Sam. Probably quidditch she figured. Both girls where making odd hand gestures as they spoke, yep most definitely quidditch. The brunette excused herself from the conversation with her mother, and soon to be mother-in-law and moved across the room. Stopping to envelope Harry into a tight embrace.

"Hermione! This is great news!" he spoke happily taking Luna's hand in his once the embrace was broken.

"Do you have any idea's of the theme you want? Oh the choices!" Luna smiled a slightly dazed smile, and Hermione just laughed.

"Well, I was hoping just a calm wedding, nothing over the top just simple" the brunette spoke through a wide smile. " seems to be eager to help plan everything, and between Ginny and I, I hope we can get something nice put together soon" Hermione grinned.

In all reality, she didn't want a huge wedding, she was already Ginny's mate for life, and that meant more than a wedding band and a magical document. The wedding was more for everyone else, more so she could call Ginny her wife. An official bond, in both worlds.

"It's a lovely time of year for it" Luna commented dreamily, looking up at a grinning Harry.

"If you need anything Hermione, I'm sure I can help in some way, to get the process moving" The green eyed man commented, putting a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"I'm happy for you both, I can't imagine a better pair" he spoke sincerely. She had been there for him, through the toughest journey anyone could have been through. He would be there for her, through anything.

"Thank you Harry" Her voice shook with joy.

"I think you may want to go and keep Ginny Company, it seems George has stolen Sam again, and she looks as if she's going to eat all of the food." The boy laughed a hearty laugh.

Sure enough, there she was. Munching happily on what looked like a bread stick, sipping from a cup. For a second the brunette worried, Ginny was acting a little off. Smiling once more back at Harry and Luna she turned to make her way towards her girlfriend.

"Hey" she spoke softly once in ear shot.

The redhead looked up and smiled a wide smile "Hi" she spoke quietly.

"Are you feeling okay Gin?" The brunette reached out, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's torso. "You seem a little off" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just really hungry" The younger girl nodded eagerly, pushing the last bit of her breadstick between her lips.

"You sure?" Hermione pushed, an eyebrow raised, not completely sold.

"Well… I didn't want to take away from people focusing on us getting married…" The redhead began slightly nervously.

"Right… and?" The older girl looked up into hazel eyes, glowing that soft glow.

"The Harpies want me back, and they said as long as I can control myself on the pitch it'll be fine…" Ginny spoke, trying to keep herself quiet. "I just, wanted to make sure they where sure before I told anyone, and I don't want to spill accidentally"

"Gin! That's great!" Dark eyes were wide in excitement for her fiancé. "When did you find out!?"

"I went to see Gwenog today… Practice starts in two weeks!" The redhead bounced happily, like a child who had just been told they could have as many sweets as they want.

"I'm getting married to the most wonderful woman on the planet, and I'm allowed to continue playing quidditch!" Her smile was face splitting; her eyes bright as she leant down to place a tender kiss on the brunette's lips.

That just made Hermione's heart soar, as her chest swelled with pride. She would always worry about Ginny's safety up in the air, but to see the redhead so happy, she couldn't deny her it. Life was really getting good, and would only get better.


	22. Chapter 26

A/n: Just a quick announcement. I'm going to start updating this every Tuesday, rather than sporadically. So keep an eye out ;)

So… Who wants Ginny in a suit then? Personally I'm torn between a dress and suit… what do you guys think? I'd love to know.

_**Chapter 26 **_

The night passed in nothing more than a giddy blur. Soon their number of guests dwindled, and they found themselves saying goodbye to Ginny's parents.

"You two will have to come over for Sunday dinner tomorrow, and we can plan" Molly spoke happily, wrapping the youngest Weasley woman in a bone crushing hug before moving to envelope Hermione.

"Of course we will Mum" Ginny spoke as she wrapped her arms around her Father. "I'll see you tomorrow dad" she beamed up at him.

"Yes see you tomorrow dear, and I'm sorry about your brother, he'll come round"

Ginny just smiled a small smile and nodded.

Molly's excited voice rang once again, "oh I can't wait! I love weddings! And grandchildren!" She spoke before wrapping Hermione in another hug.

"Welcome to the family dear" She said into a main of waves.

"Glad to be part of it" Hermione laughed a small laugh before stepping back towards Ginny, snaking an arm around the taller girl's waist.

"Come on love, I'm sure the girls are tired, we'll see them tomorrow" Arthur spoke, ushering his wife into the fireplace, and with a flash of green they where gone.

The silence that descended upon the room was relaxing. Hermione had gotten her parents home safely earlier on in the night, and the Weasley parents where the last to leave.

Ginny's smile was bright, and her eyes twinkled as she moved to wrap her arms around the smaller girl. "I love you 'Mione" she whispered.

The brunette fisted her hands in Ginny's shirt, pulling them closer together still. Her dark eyes finding light hazel orbs. "I love you too Gin" she beamed. Leaning up, Hermione pressed a tender kiss on the taller girl's lips. Fingers absentmindedly tracing the redheads jaw, down her neck pulling the collar of her shirt gently. The material gave way just enough for her to see the healing wounds from earlier that day.

A small sigh escaped the redhead's throat, as cool fingers lightly touched her heated skin.

"It's really happened so quickly, but not soon enough" The brunette spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Ginny spoke, leaning down to kiss the brunettes full lips.

"It just feels like it's been days since our first date, since the attack, since me moving in, when it was just this morning" Hermione smiled, "I don't know why, but I feel like we should have decided all of this once the war was over, and it all happens at once." She leaned up to press a kiss on Ginny's neck.

The Lycan just listened to her mate speak, and she couldn't help but agree. So much has happened in such a small space of time. "It can only get better from here" The taller girl spoke soothingly, her voice husky and tired.

"Tomorrow we start planning dates and everything like that" The redhead pulled away slightly to kiss the brunette gently, taking her hands she pulled away all together. "The honeymoon" She winked and her cheeks flushed with colour.

"And maybe that'll be the perfect time for that practice you where talking about? Huh?" Hermione winked, and skipped out of the room like a giddy teenage girl.

Once again Ginny was sure her jaw was on the floor, as she watched the older witch move out of the room. "Why can't we practice now?!" The redhead whined after the brunette. Meeting resistance as the bathroom door was closed, light flooding underneath it.

"Because, no children before we're married and no practice babies until then either Weasley" The older witch spoke through the door, her voice muffled.

The Lycan groaned a disappointed groan and moved towards their bedroom to get ready for bed. Her body ached as she lowered it down into a seated position on the edge of their bed. Her wolf pacing back and forth within her mind, as she thought over the events of the night. It seemed just as happy to know she and Hermione are getting married, and the prospect of children was on the horizon. Though she was sure that wouldn't be for a long while.

With a sigh, she pulled her shirt over her head, stretching her tired limbs out, feeling her muscles constrict and relax. Shifting was painful, beyond painful. Every bone in her body broke, and grew and snapped back into place. Every muscle, tendon and ligament stretched and contorted to fit into her wolf form. It was exhausting.

Leaning over the Lycan ruffled around in her drawer, pulling out a large Harpies jersey and a pair of boy shorts. Her ears perked up as the bathroom door opened. Footsteps could be heard padding into the room.

"I was thinking," Ginny started to speak, pulling her shirt over her head. Her muscles flexing painfully, as she did so.

"Uh oh, that's never a good thing" the older witch teased, crawling onto the bed behind her girlfriend. Reaching her cool hands to touch the warm skin of the redheads back.

"Well, I'd like to go somewhere nice for the honeymoon, you know, like France" Ginny suggested with a small smile. Leaning back into Hermione's hands.

"I think that'd be lovely Gin" The brunette spoke in a whisper, pulling long red satin locks over one of the younger witch's shoulders exposing her long neck. Leaning down Hermione smiled as she peppered tender kisses along the torn skin. "But I hope you don't plan on doing much sight seeing..." Hermione smirked, whispering into the redhead's ear, causing her to visibly shiver.

"Oh, I plan on doing a lot of sight seeing" The lycan retorted as best she could before having to stifle a yawn.

"Someone's tired" The brunette spoke softly, her voice taking on a whole new tone.

"The shift really tires you out doesn't it?" She questioned, thinking back to the snapping and grinding sounds of bones crunching and re-forming as Ginny shifted earlier.

"It does, but its okay, I don't plan on having to shift very often, and it's not so bad whilst in wolf form." The redhead reasoned, shaking her head before shifting to sit back against their headboard.

"I suppose we'll just have to figure out a way to help you feel a little bit better after you do" The older witch spoke quietly, moving to curl up next to her mate.

"You can do a little more light reading then?" Ginny teased, poking fun at her girlfriend.

Hermione playfully smacked Ginny's arm and sighed happily. "We should sleep, lots to discuss tomorrow" she smiled a wide smile before cupping Ginny's cheeks in her hands, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

With a contented sigh from the redhead they wrapped themselves under the duvet. Ginny happy to cuddle close to Hermione from behind, an arm draped over the smaller girls waist, and one under her head.

Reaching out for her wand on the bedside table, the elder witch gave it a swish, and with that the lights where out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The morning had come and gone in a sleepy haze. They had arisen earlier on, long after the sun had begun to rise from its place beneath the horizon. A steady stream of light having flooded through a small gap in the curtains, casting the room in gold's and yellows. The redheads eyes had fluttered open unwillingly and she sighed a sigh of contentment as her hazel orbs where met with one of the best sights she had ever seen; She was sure of it. Hermione was lay out next to her, cuddled up into her side. A fist balled in the collar of the Lycans shirt and a look of peaceful happiness written across the brunette's features as she was illuminated by the small amount of light.

The redhead gave the smaller girl a large squeeze, kissing her forehead tenderly. A bright sleepy smile tore at her lips unable to hide her happiness.

Hermione grumbled, and buried her head into the younger girls shoulder. "What's wrong?" she muttered sleepily, still yet to open her eyes and take the day in.

"I'm hungry" Ginny complained, wrinkling her nose as her stomach growled to confirm her previous statement.

"You're always hungry" Hermione smiled a small smile, shifting her position to look up at her lover.

"I know, but I was hoping we could go get breakfast…" The redhead spoke hopefully, stroking her fingers through a mane of brunette waves.

"Where do you want to go?" The older witch spoke, her fingers tracing over the almost completely healed wounds on the redheads neck.

It was known that Lycans had accelerated healing, which in a way calmed the older girl's nerves when it came to Ginny going back to play Quidditch. It was a dangerous sport, everyone knew that. The last thing she wanted was to see the redhead injured anymore. It seemed over the past few months, Ginny took the harshest beating. Hermione's heart swelled as she watched the younger girl, she seemed so young still, so innocent. Not a care in the world. You would never guess she had helped save the world from a mad man, and saved the wizarding world from a mad woman hell bent on revenge. She was brave, and full of love and kindness.

A short pause later Ginny spoke again, "can we go take a walk down the beach? There's a small ice-cream shop a little ways down, and they do great pancakes" She grinned a cheeky grin. "Then can we go to Diagon Alley? I need to go into Quality Quidditch and get few new things" She spoke happily.

"I don't see why not" Hermione smiled a wide smile, "Then we need to go to your parent's and plan" The brunette paused for a moment, smiling her eyes locked on Ginny's shoulder. "Do you think, we could have the wedding here… on the beach?"

"I would like that, I'm not sure my Mum will though" the redhead gave a snort of laughter. "But I think it's a great idea! Does that mean you want to get married in a bikini?" She teased, her hands finding their way underneath the older witch's pyjama shirt.

"Oi!" Hermione squealed, giggling as she swatted Ginny's hands away. Rolling out of the redheads reach she smirked playfully. "No, Ginevra, I will not be wearing a bikini to our wedding, and neither will you. You will also not be wearing a Harpies jersey or anything else that mind of yours will come up with." Her voice was in that typical Hermione tone, bossy and all knowing.

"Will you at least take my name?" Ginny called after her as she began to wander off, no doubt to shower and get ready for their day.

"Of course!" The brunette called back, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours later, they found themselves all sat around the Weasley's kitchen table, like they had done so many times before. Everyone was nursing a steaming cup of tea, and chatting amongst themselves. The topic of the wedding had come and gone, and a lot of the preparations had been planned out. The date set, and both completely happy with what they had planned out. The pair would meet during Hermione's lunch break, and pick out some of the decorations together. Though, each would shop for their own dresses with their mothers. Invitations would be sent out, and everyone would be invited.

It was just under four weeks away, and neither of the pair could contain their excitement. It all seemed so real, yet so dream like. Up until the day, both were sure they wouldn't believe it was happening.

Hermione swallowed as she watched her redhead across the table. Ginny was hers, and would be until they stopped breathing. They had embarked on a life together, and it was the beginning, only the beginning. With a sigh her mind was drawn back to Quidditch, and Ginny's star role as the Harpies captain, or how they where both so known in the wizarding community for what they had done to save everyone.

"I don't want this in the public eye" Hermione spoke out of the blue

"I couldn't agree more dear, I'm surprised It's not already" Molly replied, only voicing Hermione's shock at how they had been left alone for this long.

"I don't think it's safe for Gin, whoever's left of the group that tried to take over the ministry are looking for us, and if it's in the papers, I'd hate to think who'd get an idea of where we are" Hermione's voice was laced with an underlying tone of fear. They had been in so much danger for so long; she hated the idea of them still having to hide.

"It'll be okay 'Mione" The youngest redhead reached across the table to place her hand atop the elder witch's. A sincere smile pulled the corners of her lips up as her hazel orbs found worried chocolate ones.

"I can take care of myself even if they do find us, they can't touch you either" She reasoned, speaking a world of sense. "It's Ron and Harry we have to worry about"


	23. Chapter 27

A/n: Hey guys, a couple of things then I'll hush up. I've started a new fic called "_Calm before the Storm_" It'd mean a lot if you had a read and let me know what you think.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter 27**_

The first half of the week had come and gone in a haze of bliss. For once nobody had tried to kill them, and they were left to their own devices. It didn't take long for the pair to fall into a comfortable routine of domestic goodness. They were walking on clouds, basking in post engagement contentment. Monday had been an odd day, as it was the first day Hermione had to leave the redhead in their bed to go to work. They had set up the floo network and it was easy enough to get to and from the Ministry. She had stood in the doorway, longing to climb back into bed with her girlfriend. The sun was streaming in through the window illuminating the younger witches red locks. Ginny had peacefully slept through Hermione's ordeal of getting ready, though she had done her best to keep quite as she snuck around the house readying herself for the day to come.

Tuesday had been much better. The redhead had awoken with her girlfriend that morning. They had sat at the kitchen table and discussed Hermione's plans for the day over breakfast and a cup of coffee before the brunette finally had to leave. Saying her goodbyes reluctantly with a hug and a kiss before disappearing into an eruption of green flame.

The redhead had pottered around their home for most of that day. Doing the odd job, reading up on her competition for the up and coming quidditch season. Pulling her broom from its cupboard and shinning the handle tenderly. She had thought about what it would be like to get back into the game, and she couldn't deny the fact she was incredibly nervous. For no other reason but her temper. Would she be able to keep her wolf tame for the duration? She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and with a shake of her head she wandered lazily into the kitchen to begin dinner.

When Hermione had returned home that evening she was met with the mouth watering aromas of what seemed to be a proper roast dinner. Her legs carried her with purpose into the small kitchen to investigate. The large black leather briefcase was forgotten on her way, left to rest against the side of the small sofa that rested in their lounge. Yes, I suppose you could call it a lounge now. Hermione had put effort into making it a comfortable sitting area. Using a small amount of transfiguration and a few bits and bobs from her previous place she had managed it.

As she crossed through the threshold into the heated room, her eyes fell upon her girlfriend fighting with what looked like a chicken. It was a dark golden colour, and was steaming beautifully. She smirked leaning against the doorframe, watching the redhead intently.

The younger girl was muttering to herself, something about the chicken needing to cooperate and help her out a little. She had a knife in one hand and what looked like a large fork in the other trying to pry the cooked meat off the bones. The redhead was completely oblivious to the arrival of her girlfriend as she struggled to cut the meat into presentable slices rather than massacred hunks.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to put someone's eye out" Hermione finally spoke, a wide smirk plastered on her face as she moved to take the utensils from a sheepish looking Ginny.

"I uh… it wasn't working properly" Ginny mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Her fingers scraping along her hairline nervously. It was odd how Hermione could still make her feel nervous. A famous quidditch star, and a Lycan all the same. Yet she still felt that unfamiliar fluttering feeling every time the brunette caught her doing something stupid. This had indeed been quite a few times during the past week or so.

"You have the patients of a toad" The brunette laughed a hearty laugh. Allowing her eyes to finally take in the redhead completely. She was wearing her normal jeans, and a harpies jersey. But what was confusing was the fact she only had one sock on. "Gin, why don't you have both your socks on?" She quizzed, raising a brow at the taller girl.

"oh that's because my foot got hot" Ginny answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wiggling her toes for emphasis she smiled a wide smile. "It's hard work making dinner you know" She sighed, taking the plate of now cut up chicken from the brunette.

"So, just one foot got hot?" Hermione asked again, not entirely believing her ears. Shrugging off her blazer she draped it over the back of one of the chairs at the table, taking a seat in it shortly after.

The table was already set it seemed, plates forks food were all set out. Glasses full of what looked like a red wine, and a pitcher full of gravy. Part of her questioned if it would be too much for just the two of them, but she quickly shook that thought off. This was a Weasley she was dealing with after all. Her favorite Weasley, the only one she'd want to share a one on one meal like this with.

"That's right yes" Ginny spoke happily as she began shoveling food onto her plate.

With a sigh Hermione just laughed out loud, shaking her head. "I love you" She stated simply. No matter what, Ginny managed to make her laugh, and laugh hard.

"I love you too" The redhead spoke with a lopsided grin as she looked up from her plate of steaming goods. "Did you have a nice day?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

Hermione smiled, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "It was eventful, we're working on eradicating the rest of the Lycan uprising. It turns out I was right about them not being able to touch me. We questioned the man we apprehended the other day, and he confirmed all my suspicions" The brunette spoke with ease as she began plating up her own dish. "Other than that it was uneventful. But I did ask Kingsley if he'd officiate our wedding, and he said he would be delighted."

Ginny sat listening intently as her girlfriend spoke about the day. It was nice Hermione was so passionate about something. The way she spoke about things just she cared about made her entire face light up with emotion. She was relieved when the brunette mentioned about her suspicions being confirmed.

"Good, because that means all I need to do is stay alive to protect you" Ginny laughed a hearty laugh, "It's a good thing I don't plan on dying anytime soon." She joked, and her light eyes sparkled as they met darker orbs.

"You best not die anytime soon Ginevra Weasley" Hermione almost scolded, her voice containing a stern tone.

With a gulp the redhead sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going to go shopping with Mum tomorrow, to find what I'm wearing to the wedding. Is there any specific colour or style you'd prefer me to wear?" She asked seriously. She knew what type of thing she wanted to wear, but wasn't sure if Hermione had planned any specific theme yet.

"Not at all, I was thinking the theme could just be really simple and elegant. Perhaps silvers blues and purples, which would be lovely. We should go to Diagon alley and pick out flower arrangements for the tables. Your Mother will arrange the gazebo and tables like she did for Bill and Fluers wedding." The brunette explained. "I was going to meet my mother in the afternoon on Saturday to pick out a dress." She smiled a bright smile before filling her fork once again.

"That sounds like you have it all planned out 'Mione" Ginny laughed, it was sounding like she would just show up and say a couple of words. The rest Hermione seemed to have covered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A full length mirror hung on the wall in the changing rooms allowing her to take in her entire appearance. She smiled a small smile at her reflection, before turning around to open the curtain and step out into the store. Her mother was sat waiting patiently for her daughter to emerge from behind the curtain.

"Oh Hermione love, you look stunning" Her mother cooed taking in her daughters entire appearance. She was clad in a long white dress clinging to her every curve. The material giving way as her body moved.

"I think this is the one" she said in a small voice, her cheeks tinted with a light blush. "Do you think Ginny will like it?" She asked her mother, a flash of worry crossed her expression quickly, but just as quickly it was gone.

"I think Ginny will love it, You look beautiful dear" Mrs. Granger smiled a wide smile. "Turn around so I can see the back" She ordered politely.

The brunette did as she was told, and turned to allow her mother to see the back of the dress. She liked the way the back was open. The décor was simple enough, but elegant at the same time. A small amount of lace that came down from the straps helping to keep it all together, and was tied in a neat bow at the small of her back.

The sales assistant smiled a large smile. They had been at this for hours, having chosen to shop at a muggle wedding shop. Hermione had tried on dress after dress, dismissing them as either too flouncy or just not right for her. But this one, this was perfect. "So this is the one you would like then?" The woman asked kindly, her arms behind her back as she stood up tall.

"Yes, This is the one" Hermione smiled, "I'll just go change" She spoke before moving back into the cubical, closing the curtain behind her as she had done so many times before. Carefully she peeled the dress from her figure, and hung it back up on the hanger. Pulling her tight fitting jeans on and a jumper to follow. Fixing her hair in the large mirror she sighed a happy sigh.

As she reemerged she handed the hung dress to the sales assistant who shuffled off to back it away for her promising to meet them in a few moments at the till.

"Do you know what Ginny's wearing yet dear?" Her mother spoke, linking their arms at the elbow as they made their way towards the front desk.

"She's insisting I can't know until we're walking down the isle" The younger Granger huffed. "I'm sure Molly wouldn't have let her pick anything silly though you know how she is" The younger brunette laughed shaking her head.

"Well that should be something else to look forward to; did you both pick the flowers?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

"Oh yes! We told the clerk what we wanted, and he came up with a beautiful arrangement of Lilies and Asters, they're beautiful. White and purple. He added a few pale pink roses into the mix as well and they just go so nicely together" Hermione gushed. Unsure she'd ever be able to get rid of the smile that seemed permanently attached to her lips. If someone would have told her a few years back that she would be the one to Marry Ginny Weasley she'd have laughed in their face. But now, she couldn't imagine herself living any other way. It was almost mind boggling, and she was lucky that she was the brightest witch of her age. Or else she may just think herself insane.

"When is she set to start that game again? The one she plays on a broom?" The older granger asked as they exited the shop. The dress safely tucked away and wrapped carefully.

"Quidditch and practice starts a week on Monday" Hermione sighed. That's one thing she was dreading. She was nervous for her girlfriend, not because of the Lycan that resided within Ginny's blood. But because Quidditch was a dangerous sport, and she didn't want to see the younger girl hurt again.

"Oh how lovely, I bet she can't wait." The older woman paused, as if to think for a moment before continuing. "Is she going to retire once the children come along? I can't imagine it's such a safe thing, especially for a new mother."

"If she doesn't suggest it I won't either. Ginny loves it, and she's really really good too. I won't take that away from her."


	24. Chapter 28

A/N: The day has finally come! Not that day...

The day Ginny rejoins the Harpies! Hope you enjoy ;) Let me know! Maybe next chapter we find out if it's a dress or suit? Maybe...

Chapter 29

The day had finally come, and Ginny found herself hovering above the pitch she knew so well feeling as nervous as the first day she ever stepped foot into the stadium. Her heart was throbbing hard against the inside of her ribcage, and her mind was a mess of worry. This had to go right. This was her first and last chance in her new situation to continue with quidditch. The game she loved so much. Her lively hood was at stake and she knew it. She'd worked on keeping her temper, and Hermione had even helped. Of course that involved doing hours of reading and researching the Lycan. They came up nearly empty handed each time, the only thing that suggested keeping your inner wolf just that was control. Control of your emotions and physical state. Ginny was a Weasley, and of course like all the other Weasleys somewhat of a hot head. Her temper would flare almost every game they had. But she knew she would just have to keep herself in check. Keep herself controlled and ensure she remove herself from the situation as quickly as possible.

It didn't help that Hermione seemed on edge that morning. She seemed to be worried herself, and if Hermione was worried Ginny would be too. Maybe this wasn't a good idea... Maybe she should just leave right now and go home before anything has a chance to happen. Before she even had the chance to act on that thought, the whistle from below her blew its high pitched screach and the scrimmage was off. Her instincts took over and she ducked for the Quaffle snatching it out of the air before the opposing half of the team's chasers had chance to even blink. Her heart rate doubled, and she was sure it wasn't a healthy pace at all. The leather ball felt like an old friend finally within her grasp. The wind that rushed against her cheeks burnt as she squinted and leaned as close to her broom as possible. A bludger nearly missing the handle as it whizzed past at a deathly pace. One of the opposing chasers was hot on her tail, and she faked left then passed right, the quaffle giving a small thud that was almost lost in the wind as her paired chaser caught it. The girl was off, speeding forward towards the high hoops not far ahead.

The keeper didn't seem to know what to do so kept moving around between the hoops trying to predict the direction of the leather ball before it was lauched. Another fake, a pass back to Ginny and a shot left. It went sailing through the hoop with ease.

The short game continued a lot like this, until the opposite teams seaker caught the snitch. Another whistle blew and they gathered happily on the pitch beneath their arial court. Gwenog Jones stood with a bright smile plastered over her features as she took the entirety of the Harpies team in. The subs and the star players. There wasn't much difference between them. Their abilities almost exactly the same, each individual with a slightly different skill they excelled in than the next. Which only served to make sure that regardless they always came out on top. There was no weak spot in their ranks. Sure the younger of the troup would have things to work on, but they kept up and trained harder always pushed by the older women. Ginny's heart was still in the sky, she couldn't believe it. A whole scrimmage without any issue, without any shift. It seemed her wolf was on her side for this one. 'Thank you' she spoke inwardly, more to herself for allowing her wolf to remain contained.

"Right then Ladies! That was a very nice show for the first practice back of the season! Flying drills next let's go!" And with that she had waved her wand and various obsticals appeared hovering in the air. It was a genious idea really, but it meant they got the best practice going.

They were back up in the air within moments and were ready to train for hours. The sun blazing down on them was much preferable to it being rainy.

The late afternoon air was thick in the Harpie stadium as they finally came down from their training. Each player drenched in a thick layer of sweat and panting heavily as they touched down to once again meet with Gwenog. The air was cooler on the ground than it was in the air, and much easier to breathe. Ginny was extatic, and exhausted. She couldn't decide which one she was more, but she knew all she wanted to do was get home, have a long hot shower and see Hermione. Of course, she always wanted to see Hermione. Her muscles ached and burned as she moved them to try and stretch the pain out.

The chatter of the team became a light buzz in her ears as she yawned a tired yawn. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Good training today guys, same time tomorrow. Remember the first match against the Chudley Cannons is a month away hit the showers" She ended, finally dismissing the crowd of eager players.

Ginny smirked, pulling her now packed bag over one shoulder she followed Gwenog jogging after her. "Coach, can I have a word?" The redheads voice was happy and light as she caught up to Gwenog.

"Sure, What's up? Didn't have any issues today did you? Not changing your mind?" The older woman asked, slowing her pace for the redhead.

"No, bloody hell no, it was a good day no problems no mind changing. I'm actually going to have to ask for a week off training in two weeks, I'm getting married" She smiled a wide smile, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, well sure that should be fine so long as your back for the week before the big game" Gwenog smiled a wide smile before she continued "so who's the lucky Lass?"

"Hermione Granger" Ginny said triumphantly.

"Bloomin heck? Granger! How did that one happen?" The coach laughed a hearty laugh, having been taken by surprise by the redhead once again.

"She got stuck on the run with me while the war was happening, and couldn't resist the charm" Ginny winked, a light blush spreading across the bridge of her nose and dissappearing against the red of her already wind burnt cheeks.

"Nice one" Gwenog spoke clapping the Chaser on the back "That should be fine then Red"

"Great! We'll be sending out invitations, but if you're not busy it'd be great if you could come, and the rest of the team. Have a think about it, and I'll see you tomorrow" Ginny spoke and with a final grin apparated back to her cottage

Landing with a slight thud on their back patio. she rubbed the back of her neck trying to ease some of the pain out of her shoulder. She hadn't realised it had been so stiff, but she couldn't say she was shocked. Being bitten by a wearwolf did have it's reprocussions. She'd just need to work the muscle a little bit more until it got back to normal.

With a sigh of contentment she reached for the handle of the back door and pushed it open. Sauntering into the kitchen she glanced at the clock. It was already quarter to six, so with luck the brunette she so desperately wanted to see would already be home.

"Hermione! I'm back" she called through the house. Soon a rustling came from what sounded like the library, and she knew for a fact Hermione was already home.

A contented sigh later she began rummaging through the cupboards looking for something simple to make for dinner. Coming up empty she gave a frustrated huff not being in the mood to go to the market.

"Hey you" Came Hermiones soft voice from the doorway. Ginny spun around and smiled a large smile moving to wrap her arms around her Fiance's waist. Admiring the fact Hermione was still in her work clothes. The redhead liked Hermiones work clothes, it made her look strict and clever. Something she liked to call the 'librarian effect'.

"Hey, we have nothing to eat and I'm hungry, but you look nice, how was your day?" The redhead spoke quickly, excitement evident in her tone.

"Someones had a nice day, but thank you" Hermione said happily through a chuckle, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Sometimes it was obvious how young Ginny still was. She had been through things so many people hadn't, yet still remained as young as she was."I had a good day, nothing really interesting happened which is always a plus" The brunette laughed her hands finding their way to fist themselves into the shoulders of Ginny's jersey. Pulling the taller girl in as close as possible. Her pads had long been taken off and stored in her pack ready for the next day. The older girl was more than happy that Ginny had returned in one piece and in such a good mood, but part of her couldn't help but be dissappointed the younger witch obviously hadn't considered retiring.

Dark orbs found hazel ones alive with excitement burning behind the iris' and a bright smile to go with them. It was hard not to be happy for her girlfriend, and her dissapointment was easily forgotten.

"Did you have a good practice Gin?" Hermione asked, placing a tender kiss on the taller girls lips.

"It was really good, I didn't have one problem like that, my shoulder is really tender now though, and I'm really hungry, but it was good, it was good to get back to it" The redhead beamed a bright smile, almost bouncing on the spot.

A flash of dissapointment crossed Hermiones face but she quickly pushed it down. Or at least she thought she did.

"Hermione what's the matter?" Ginny asked, her excitement had quickly turned to worry.

"Oh it's nothing Gin" She batted it away and moved to look in the cupboards. They normally went shopping on a monday evening for their dinner, but she wasn't so sure that's what Ginny would want to do.

"It's not nothing, come on 'Mione what's wrong?" The redhead pushed, moving towards the brunette and pulling her away from the cupboards and into another hug.

"I just, I just I'm worried, we're going to be getting married, and trying for children and I don't want you getting hurt Ginny, it's a dangerous sport and I'm worried." Hermione admitted, pushing herself away from the redhead who only looked down at her with a mix of understanding and realisationg. "Hermione, Look" The taller girl started, "I know its not the safest job in the world, but it's my job. If I do get injured it won't be for long. When we do have kids, then I'll see what happens, if we can handle them and both of us having jobs then that's what we can do, but if not I'll work something out and retire early and look into writing a quidditch collumn instead" The redhead explained. "I love quidditch, but I love you more, and if I thought I would be putting myself in harms way I wouldn't do it. Remember, I also have excelerated healing," She paused, making her point by pulling down her jerseys collar to show her completely healed neck to the brunette. "so even if I do get hurt I'll only ever be down and out for a day tops" The redhead stared down at the brunette with pleading eyes, hoping the older witch understood what she was saying.

"I'm still going to worry Gin, but I'll never make you stop, when we actually have kids we'll discuss it again, but for now I'll just have to deal with it. Seeing you this happy makes it worth it" She said with a small smile. "But now we need to either go shopping or call for a takeout" she said with a wide grin, pretty sure she knew what the option would be.

"Why don't we both go get changed, I'll grab a quick shower, and we can go shopping but pick up fish and chips on the way back?" The redhead asked, seemingly having already planned it out.

With a quirk of her eyebrow Hermione laughed. "Were you thinking of food the entire time we were just talking Ginny?" She asked, pretty sure that was the case.

"Perhaps..." Was the redheads response before she scurried off out of the room.

"You sneaky little!" Hermione guffawed, not actually believing she had done that. "You're buying dinner then! And I expect chocolate for afters!" The brunette laughed, shaking her head as she followed after her girlfriend.

The redhead was already in the shower by the time she passed the bathroom, so she continued on to their bedroom. Pulling a pair of tight jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt out of her wardrobe she quickly changed. Finally freeing her hair from it's tight bun at the back of her neck. It flowed down over her shoulders in a mass of waves as she shook it out with a delighted sigh. It had been a long day full of worry, and when the redhead finally got home she had let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She pulled a comfy pair of socks on and a pair of simple black lace ups followed.

It wasn't long before Ginny made her way out of the bathroom in a plume of steam. Her long red hair pulled up in a towel to stop it from dripping down herself as she began to dry off. Smugly dropping the towel that she had been using to conceal her naked flesh and strutting across the room towards were her own set of drawers.

The older witch's jaw had hit the floor at the younger girls boldness, and she was sure she was drooling ever so slightly.

"Cat got your tongue there 'Mione?" The redhead spoke, a cheeky grin tugged at her lips as she leant over to pick out a fresh set of underwear. Settling on a simple black bra and pair of black boyshorts with little snitches all over them, tugging them over her naked flesh.

"No, no not at all. I was just surprised..." The brunette spoke, her cheeks flush a shade of red.

"We live together and we're going to be married, you'll see me naked pleanty of times..." The redhead spoke as she began moving closer to the shorter girl. "And hopefully I'll see you naked pleanty of times too" She smirked before leaning down to capture the brunettes lips with her own in a searing kiss. As soon as Hermione started to respond just as frantically trying to deepen the embrace the younger girl pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

She pulled on a set of skinny jeans and a Hogwarts Jersey followed by a snug hoody. Taking her wand from the bedside table she quickly dried her hair. Looking back over at a still stunned brunette. "Come on then best get going, I'm starving" she beamed a wide grin. Taking the older girls slightly smaller hand in her own she entwined their fingers and lead Hermione out of the house and down the road. The pair fell into happy and easy conversation seemingly right away.


	25. Chapter 29

A/n; Bit of a short one purely for the fact of I wanted to leave it on a cliffy.

_**Chapter 29**_

Ginny walked slowly with her father down the isle of sand. Her eyes scanning the small group of people that had come to watch the marriage before they fell on her father walking proudly next to her. Her dad had her arm gently hooked with his own, her free hand holding his biceps. Her eyes caught his for a moment, and he could see clearly the nerves that flitted like butterflies behind her dimly glowing irises. He smiled a warm smile and nodded his approval. "Hermione's a lovely girl, we're delighted to have her as an official part of the family" He spoke quietly for only her to hear, his voice soothing as he calmed his daughter with his words.

"I know dad" she smiled back, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before letting go to stand at the alter awaiting Hermione's arrival. He found his place next to an already sobbing . His arm automatically snaking around her figure to give her a reassuring squeeze. The sound of music almost overpowered the sound of the waves crashing against the beach not far away.

She was dressed simply. A slimming off white strapless dress came to fall at her feet. Her hair done into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. Loose strands of red silk cascaded down her pale skin. A small amount of makeup accentuated her features.

She took a large gulp of air into her lungs as the red sparks shot into the sky above. Hermione was on her way. She felt her heart rate double and hammer against the inside of her chest. She almost felt like she couldn't breathe she was so anxious. Her eyes found the place the brunette would be coming from, and locked onto it. Staring at the place like it was the only thing allowing her to breathe. She didn't have to wait long, her heart almost stopped when she finally caught sight of her mate. Beautiful wasn't a word that could be used here. It didn't mean quite enough. Hermione was breathtaking. Her dress fitted her shape perfectly, showing off every curve in just the right way. Her hair was tame but in a different way to the 'Librarian effect' look. It was elegant and soft. Her makeup was done just right, but it still remained neutral. Ginny's mind split into multiple different thoughts, only a few of them remaining clean.

In the moment their eyes locked, everyone seemed to disappear around them. Ginny's thoughts pulled in one final direction. She couldn't believe Hermione would be hers forever.

Bright smiles took both their features as they drew nearer to each other.

"Hi" came Hermione's voice as she came to a stop in front of the redhead.

"Hey" Ginny husked, grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't believe it was happening.

As they all settled and the audience was seated once again, Kingsley began the ceremony.

He spoke about how they had both helped during both of the wars, how without the pair the wizarding world would be in a much darker place. He explained how even though they were already bonded; they were making it official in the eyes of witches and wizards and well as Lycans alike.

As they exchanged rings, and said their I do's their eyes never left the others. Their gaze held strong as the words were spoken. "You may now kiss the bride" rang in their ears, and without hesitation they leaned in. Sharing what could only be described as a tender and gentle kiss full of love, respect, admiration, and promise. Ginny's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and the shortest of the pair wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. "You look beautiful" Ginny whispered just loud enough for Hermione to hear over the applause. " " Ginny smirked a smug smirk.

"You do too Gin, I was expecting a suit" Hermione laughed shaking her head.

"Mother wouldn't let me, I did try" Ginny laughed with her wife.

"I suspected it had something to do with that" Hermione laughed.

"Wait till you see what I've got for the reception" Ginny winked. "I quite like it" And with that Ginny pulled the dark haired woman towards the group of people now out of their seats. waved her wand and the area around them transformed. Tables were set out with chairs around them, a space in the middle of them to dance in. People found their seats around the tables and Hermione and Ginny made their way to the space between them.

Ginny waved her own wand and her dress shortened, coming to about mid way up her thigh. Her long quidditch toned legs exposed and ended in a generous heal. A fitted blazer extended down her arms, but stopped at the crook of her elbow. She smirked as Hermione's eyes roamed her body somewhat obviously. "Why the change?" She asked, trying to clear the audible husk in her voice.

"I couldn't have danced in a floor length dress, and this is what I'd picked out myself" she spoke with a wide smile having convinced her mother to let her wear it.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel later" Hermione said just loud enough for Ginny to hear her as they got closer. Ginny snaking her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling the shorter girl into her. Hermione's arms wrapping around Ginny's neck.

Their first dance was underway to a muggle song they had heard a while ago. Hermione had played it to Ginny when she bought a muggle CD player and figured out how to make it work with their Magic.

With their arms wrapped around each other tightly, they swayed and moved to the beat of the music taking over their senses. They hadn't really paid much attention to the fact they weren't alone yet. Their attention completely focused on each other. Once the song came to a stop, a round of applause could be heard.

Hermione smiled a wide smile and finally pulled away from her new wife. "I love you Gin" she said quietly. Her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I love you too 'Mione" The redhead grinned, leaning down to press a tender kiss on the brunettes nose.

Soon they were enveloped in the crowd of people. Many people shaking their hands and hugging them spouting many words of congratulation. They danced, they ate they talked and they basked in the after glow of their union. Soon the night drew to an end, and they were sent off to their hotel. Stepping out into the night air away from the gazebo currently housing the aftermath of the reception, they gave their parents a wave and with a crack disappeared into the night air.

The familiar twisting and turning pulled at their stomachs until finally they appeared outside a rather large hotel. It was a spectacular sight, and it was obviously a wizarding hotel. As they stood to take it in completely, a young man with smart looking robes on came out to great them. His accent was thick and he sounded a little bit like Fleur.

"Ah, Madam and Madam, we have been expecting your arrival! Congratulations on the wedding, if you will please follow me inside, your luggage was sent to us earlier on and are already waiting for you both in the room!" He said happily, a smile pulling at his lips on either side. Bowing his head before he began his lead into the hotel.

Ginny looked over towards the brunette who was smiling ear to ear. It was lucky for her Hermione could speak almost fluent French, as she couldn't speak a word and they would probably need it at some point. She wrapped her fingers around the smaller girls, and smiled a bright smile before being lead after the young man.

Hermione hadn't said a word yet. She had just been smiling a bright smile; her heart was throbbing inside her chest every time she thought about the fact the pair were now married. The prospect of now being completely able to try everything regarding conception was real. Her stomach was full of butterflies every time she looked up at the redhead whose smile had never faltered.

The young man had lead them through a massive entrance hall that was bright and full of modest decoration; towards a staircase and up two floors. They followed behind, admiring the place they would be staying for a week or so. Ginny had picked it; she'd stayed here before while playing quidditch against one of the French teams. She was more so admiring the look of awe written across Hermione's face. She squeezed the brunettes hand gently, and smiled a wide smile at her.

The young man left after handing them their keys and once the door was open, the redhead leant over, and lifted Hermione off the floor bridal style. Laughing as the older witch gave a small squeak of surprise.

"Its tradition" Was the only thing the redhead said in response to Hermione's questioning stare. "I'm sure you knew that" She smirked kicking the door shut behind her.

"I wasn't expecting it is all" Hermione laughed, shaking her head. Her arms firmly wrapped around the redhead's neck for support.

They hadn't had chance to take the room in before Hermione was being placed on the king sized bed against one of the walls. But neither of them had eyes for anything but the other.


	26. Chapter 30

A/n: A bit of a short one guys. I actually have no idea what other ... Methods... Could be used to conceive... I'm working on it though! Suggestions are welcome!

_**Chapter 30**_

Hermione lay back into the plush mattress of the hotels bed. Her eyes connected nervously with those of the redheads. Their stare was unbroken, longing. Conveying all the want and need at the same time. A silent conversation. The room was dimly lit now, the curtains drawn on the outside world. It was just them, allowed to bask in the dim glow that saturated the room. They had decided they'd try the first method of conception. The simple method. Where all it took would be a lot of magic, in an old magical place. They had chosen this hotel because of its magical history. The magic in this part of France was abundant, and simply oozed out of its very foundations.

Hermione had found a few ways in which conceiving would be possible. This by far had been the easiest. A few others seemed abnormally tricky, but doable none the less. Their stare continued for a while. Ginny leaning over the brunette, her hazel eyes dimly glowing.

Hermione sat against the headboard, her chest heaving and falling heavy with anticipation.

"Are you sure?" Ginny's voice came as a soft whisper.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" Hermione admitted.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, coming from you that's quite a statement" Ginny smiled widely before leaning forward, and capturing Hermione's lips with her own. Claiming them as hers and only hers.

They moved slowly, gently stripping each other of their clothing. The dresses discarded carefully as not to rip them. Thrown over the back of a nearby chair.

Soon Ginny stood next to the bed, clad only in her undergarments. She moved onto the bed, crawling over a waiting Hermione. The brunettes hands found the younger girls neck and entwined in the mass of red silk that cascaded freely over the girls shoulders.

Hermione brought their lips together gently; her hands sliding down to gently massage over the younger girls tight shoulders. Slipping down further after a moment or two to unclasp the bra that held the younger girls breasts ransom.

Her dainty fingers gently pulling at the girls straps, sliding them down her arms. Ginny stared down at her, a loving look in her eye.

Leaning forwards, the redhead kissed a trail down Hermione's neck, sliding the older girls bra off. Followed by her knickers. They locked once again, in a searing kiss. Hermione pushing the redhead's shoulders gently, flipping their positions over so she could straddle the younger girls hips.

With little more patience the redhead's hand slid down Hermione's body. Tracing her fingers down every dip and curve. Soon they came to a stop at the top of the brunette's pelvis.

The older witch took the hint and lifted her hips up slightly, giving Ginny enough room to manoeuvre. Their lips connecting in a fiery kiss.

Finally Ginny's fingers pushed into the brunette's entrance, a smug smirk pulled at her lips. Hermione went wide eyed before a loud groan ripped from her throat and she dipped her head to kiss the redheads neck. Her mouth leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down the redheads pale skin.

Her groans ripping through her throat. Fingers fumbling to push the redhead's pants down her legs far enough to start her own work. Rubbing at the redhead's bundle of nerves.

They writhed together in a tangle of bodies. Their groans coming in a mix of noises, droning together in a tune specific to them.

Soon they both tensed as the pressure of their orgasms exploded from within their bodies. They rode it out together in a frenzy of bucking hips and twitching legs.

It wasn't long until Hermione collapsed onto the redhead. A shaky breath escaping her throat as she calmed her ragged breathing. Her head found its resting place upon the redhead's chest, and she listened intently to the girls heart throbbing a now familiar rhythm.

They lay there in silence, in the dark of the room. Holding onto the other in what was the aftermath of the beginning of an entirely new chapter of their lives together.

They were married, and would continue to be so. The world could cease to exist and that would be okay, just because they were bonded. Bonded in multiple ways, bound together for an eternity.

The brunette's eyes fluttered shut. Her eyes tired from the strenuous day they had had. The nerves had only just stopped, the butterflies finally sated. Ginny's chest was falling and rising slowly, and deeply. A sign she was asleep, or on her way to being so.

"I love you, I am so in love with you, I'm more than happy, I can't wait for tomorrow" Hermione had leaned up to whisper into the Lycan's ear. Hazel eyes fluttered open, and a winning smile tugged on the redhead's lips.

"I love you too 'Mione" she stated simply. Pressing a tender kiss to the brunette's lips.

"Do you want to get up and have breakfast?" The brunette asked, trailing kisses down the redhead's neck.

"I'd like that, or we can sleep in, and get breakfast when we get up" Ginny reasoned with a sleepy smile.

"I think that's a good idea" The brunette said thoughtfully. She knew she'd be awake early enough anyway. She unlike the redhead was a morning person.

Ginny reached blindly for the covers. Once she found them, her fingers wrapping around the hem to pull them up around their bodies. Draping it over the pair lightly.

They settled finally, and it wasn't long into they fell into a fitful sleep. Ginny's arms wrapped around Hermione protectively. Their breathing soon evened out, and they completely relaxed into the others embrace. Their morning would soon come, and they would have plenty of time to explore the cities around them.


	27. Chapter 31

A/n: sorry for the delay! I was off on holiday, and only managed to get one of my others updated. This chapter contains a fair amount of smut, but not... Anything unusual. That will be in the next chapter.

If you haven't yet go have a look at "Calm before the Storm" It's a HG/OC fic! Let me know what you think.

_**Chapter 31**_

The morning sun came streaming through the hotels window. Illuminating the room and it's contents in a soft haze. Elongated shadows stretched across the space. Wedding dresses were left to hang on the back of one of the chairs. Underwear and shoes were thrown around messily. The aftermath was quiet, and peaceful. The pair remained beneath the thick covers, cuddled together.

Chests rising and falling in a deep sleepy pattern. Oblivious to the waking world around them. Dreams filled their minds.

A few hours passed, and the gentle glow soon turned into a bright light. Waking the brunette from her contented slumber.

Dark eyes fluttered open, and took the room in. Her clever brain was soon to catch up with the events her sleepy haze was sure to have blurred. A large smile soon tugged at her lips as her gaze fell upon her sleeping wife. Wife, it was soon and quickly done. But it was amazing none the less. Married, and trying for a child so soon.

She shifted slightly so she could watch the redhead sleep. Lying on her side, she propped her head up on her arm. Reaching over to stroke a gentle path down Ginny's jaw.

The redhead gave a deep sigh before shifting into the warmth of the brunette's body once again. Curling her own body sleepily around the brunettes as best she could. For a moment she stayed still, before moving once again to look down at the brunette.

"Morning..." Ginny said, her voice still thick with the remnants of sleep.

"Morning" Hermione spoke cheerfully, leaning down to press a kiss to the redhead's lips. "Sleep well?" She asked as she brushed a strand of red out of the younger girl's eyes.

"Better than I have in a while, did you?" Ginny asked with a wide smile. Pulling the brunette closer to herself.

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled and lay her head on the redhead's chest. "I did yes" The brunette spoke again. Placing a gentle kiss on the younger girl's sternum.

"So... What are we doing today?" Ginny asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well, we're going to get breakfast, and could have a wander around unless you'd like to come back here" Hermione quizzed, trailing her fingers up and down the redheads stomach lightly, causing the girl to shudder.

"We could come back here..." Ginny smirked. "Or! We could wander, and then get lunch and then come back here, I'd like to get a new jumper, and we need to pick each other out new socks, because apparently that's a married person thing" Ginny added.

"I like that idea, but I don't think we have to pick each other socks. You have enough socks, and I'd love it if you could start the sock tradition off by wearing matching ones?" Hermione stated, prodding the redheads sides.

"Hey, it's very hard to put on matching socks when you're just awake" Ginny defended herself with a wide smile. She knew it was true, she never wore matching socks.

"I see it must be so hard" Hermione teased, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Come on then, let's see if we can find you matching socks" she smiled placing a kiss on the redhead's cheek before rolling out of bed and draping a robe around her naked form; much to Ginny's displeasure.

Ginny followed suit and wrapped her own robe around herself. The redhead sighed and watched as Hermione rummaged through their luggage. Pulling out her clothes for the day, followed by Ginny's. Including two sets of matching socks. The brunette turned to face the redhead. A smug smirk pulling at her lips as she held the two sets of socks up to the Lycan. "Red or green?" She asked.

"Red please" Ginny answered sheepishly, having been obviously proven wrong.

Hermione packed away the green set, and set down the red pair with the rest of Ginny's clothes for the day. A wide smile spread across her face when she looked up. "So, I think a showers in order due to all of last night strenuous activities" Hermione stated with a wink before sauntering into the en-suit bathroom connected to their room. Her hips swinging perfectly in time with each step she took. Ginny's jaw all but hit the floor as she watched her mate wander from the room in a seductive manor she had never seen before.

The older witch paused in the doorway, and slipped out of her robe, throwing a "Are you not joining me?" Over her shoulder as she did.

The redhead sprang from her seat, shedding her robe as she did and hurried towards the door that had since been vacated. She soon stepped into the bathroom and almost slipped on the tiles now slippery with condensation. Steam plumed out from above the glass shower door. Hermione was shadowed by the fogged over glass, but her siluete was still visible.

The redhead stared for a moment before willing herself to move and pull back the shower door. Stepping into the warmth that enveloped her as soon as she moved into the shower. The door shut behind her, and as soon as it had the brunette had spun around and wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. Attacking the younger girl with deep kisses that were needy and full of heat.

Ginny soon accommodated the kissing, her arms wrapping around the smaller girls waist. Her hands sliding down to cup the older witches bum, giving a gentle squeeze as she did.

A moan escaped the brunette's lips and she pressed her body closer into the redheads. Rolling her hips in search of more friction where she needed it.

The redhead took the hint, and lifted the brunette from the floor. Her legs instinctively wrapped around Ginny's waist. The redhead pulled one of her hands from its resting place. Sliding it around Hermione's hip before slipping a probing finger between the brunettes most intimate folds. A low growl vibrated in her chest when she felt the slick moisture that had pooled there.

One of the brunette's hands snuck up the redhead's neck, wrapping her fingers in the long wet locks and tugging gently. Her lips attached to the soft skin of Ginny's neck, and she started attacking the area. Biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. Making the redhead groan and growl.

The brunette gasped, and sunk her nails into the younger girls shoulder when she felt fingers being slammed into her. None too gently and gave her no time to get used to the feeling. Though she didn't need it, and was soon writhing and doing her best to keep her legs tight around the redhead's waist.

Her eyes rolled back and shut as she bit her lip and her head fell back to the tile behind her. Her hips rolling in time with the redheads rough thrusts. Groans ripped through her throat.

The redhead panted, using her hips as leverage to press her fingers as deep into the brunette as possible. Small grunts and groans passed her lips as pain mixed with pleasure every time Hermione's nails dug into her skin.

The moans where escaping the older witch quicker and louder as her body started to tense up as her orgasm built up.

Soon the waves started crashing, and the brunette shuddered and clenched around the redheads fingers. Her body twitched and tensed as surges of her climax ripped through her again and again.

Soon her body went limp, and Ginny held her tightly. Keeping the pair close, and the brunette upright as she regained her composure.

Dark orbs flew open, and a wide lazy smile pulled at the corners of Hermione's lips.

Ginny's dimly glowing hazel eyes met the older girls stare, and her own smile pulled at her lips.

"I love you" the brunette spoke quietly, her voice hoarse from the groans that had wracked her vocal chords.

"I love you too" Ginny said simply. Leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Hermione's lips.

"Good" the older witch spoke before leaning in to nuzzle her face into the crook of Ginny's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, until the familiar growl of Ginny's stomach made her hunger evident to the pair.

"Come on then, we'll go get some breakfast and have a wander around" Hermione smiled warmly. "I hear they do the most wonderful croissants in the little cafe across the way" Hermione suggested, "I could do with a cup of tea"

"I think that sounds like a good idea" Ginny smiled before setting the smaller girl down gently.

They finished up washing themselves up before getting out of the water and getting dressed. Dying their hair using a quick spell, they pulled their coats on and wandered out of the room.

Hermione threaded her fingers through the redheads and smiled brightly up at her.

They made their way across the street into the cosy cafe. Hermione leading the way to a small booth in the corner. The pair sat down, and soon their orders were taken by one of the waitress'. Hermione had had to translate for the redhead, but other than that it had gone fine.

Their breakfast was delivered after a small wait, and they sat chatting idly about everything and anything.


	28. Chapter 32

A/n: Hey, I just want to say sorry this chapter isn't as long as it should be, or probably as good as it could be. But my girlfriend of a rather long time actually told me this morning that she didn't want to carry on with the relationship because she sees me as a friend. Yay. So I'm sorry guys, I'll revisit this chapter when I'm in a better place.

_**Chapter 32**_

The streets of France were calm on this particular afternoon. They had sat enjoying their late breakfast, and each others company. Enjoying how the small cafe had provided warmth and a homey feel. They had held hands across the table, and sipped on their drinks. The talk had slowly turned into Ginny fidgeting in her seat, while Hermione slowly ran her foot up and down the taller girl's firm legs. Growing closer and closer to the redheads centre.

"Well as lovely as this is, you did say you wanted a new jumper did you not?" Hermione asked with a coy smile hung on her lips.

"No, no! I think I'm feeling tired from all the activity, can we just go back to the hotel room?" Ginny's voice was almost strained; her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get one of those jumpers. You look a little cold" Hermione smirked, dragging her foot higher up the redhead's leg.

The Lycan's face blanched and she squirmed under the touch.

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ginny almost shrieked. Standing up she rummaged in her jeans pockets, left a tip before grabbing the brunettes hand and dragging her out of the cafe.

The younger girl was headed straight for their hotel. Hermione hadn't put up any resistance, knowing she had Ginny right where she wanted her. A smug knowing smile tugged at her lips as she allowed herself to be pulled along.

Ginny all but carried her up the steps and slammed the door to their room shut behind her.

As the redhead went to advance on the older witch, her eyes grew brighter. Hermione all but held a hand up and stopped the Lycan in her tracks.

"Drink this" Hermione ordered gently as she held a small flask out to the redhead.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously, her primal expression pulled into one of curiosity.

"Just... Something different" The brunette spoke, her dark orbs sparkling up at the girl.

"It won't kill me will it?" Ginny asked with a raised brow.

"No, it won't kill you" Hermione stated with an eye roll.

With a shrug Ginny took the vial and downed it's contents. Waiting for something to happen.

"What's it supposed to do?" She asked after a moment or so.

Hermione took in Ginny's appearance, and for a moment she had convinced herself it hadn't worked. Until her eyes caught a rather foreign bulge straining against the material of Ginny's jeans.

"Look down" She stated simply, her eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

The redhead did what she had been told, and almost fell over "Oh! Well, that's new!" She explained, covering the bulge with her hands.

"It's nice to know you're already hot and bothered" Hermione smirked, taking a few steps towards her dumbfounded girlfriend. Her arms snaking around the taller girl's neck.

"Well... Um, yes I suppose it is?" Ginny almost laughed at the absurd situation she had found herself in. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. Hermione pulled the Lycan towards the bed and pushed her down onto it. The brunette crawling over the younger girl to straddle her hips. Their lips locked in a heated kiss. The passion building as the kiss deepened.

Hermione's hands tugged at the hem of Ginny's shirt, and in no time it was free from her body. Next came her own shirt. The fabric peeled from her form quickly. Her heated skin cooled by the air.

Ginny's fingertips stroked down her stomach back up along her ribs and down again. Igniting every cell she made contact with. Hermione hummed, far from content with the feeling. Needing more contact between them.

The brunette stood and without warning pulled the redheads trousers off, quickly followed by shimmying out of her own. She stared down at the now incredibly naked girl laying on her back. Her muscles straining beneath her glistening skin as she sat up to watch what the older witch was doing.

Hermione's eyes were focused and wide as she stared down at the very erect addition to Ginny's body. Her intrigue was piqued; of course she'd had sex with men before she had considered herself to be inclined to liking women. Or, more specifically the redhead before her. But this was new; it was somehow attractive attached to the redheads slender form.

Hermione found herself crawling back over the girl, taking it upon herself to start licking and sucking at Ginny's neck. The Lycan groaned, and her hips bucked up. Her body quivering in anticipation.

Hermione's kisses trailed under her jaw, and up her chin. Soon they were locked in a deep kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance in a fight they knew neither would win.

The brunette snuck a hand between their bodies, her fingertips grazing the redheads heated skin. Grasping onto the redheads hardened equipment, finally actually touching it. Ginny's eyes widened, before rolling back into their sockets. Her hands shooting out to grasp at Hermione's hips and pull her down.

The brunette smirked, and lowered herself onto the girl slowly. A low growl escaped Ginny's throat, and she fought to keep her hips in place.

Hermione's eyes shut tight, her hands taking the redheads shoulders to brace herself. The quivering she felt inside herself was that of pleasure and some pain. It had been a long while since anything as substantial had filled her, and it took a little bit of getting used to.

After a few moments Ginny had started a slow rhythm, her hips grinding upwards in the only way they knew how. Gently pushing herself in and out of the brunettes core. Enjoying the feel of the older girl clenching around her in a more than pleasurable way.

One Hermione got her bearings, she took the lead. Grinding her hips down in multiple ways. Allowing the redhead to press upwards as she did. The rhythm became erratic, and moans were ripped quicker and louder from each of them. Hermione was clawing desperately at the redhead's shoulders and neck. Groaning desperately into the younger girl's mouth, all but begging for release.

Ginny's head was thrown back, and her nails dug into Hermione's hips. Muttering about being close.

Before either had registered what was happening, Ginny had seized up. Her body trembling as waves of her orgasm wracked through her body. Hermione grumbled, and continued her frantic thrusts surging down onto the hardened member before her own orgasm surged through her.

After a moment or so, The brunette collapsed onto the redhead. Both completely spent and unable to move. Ginny's arms snaking around the older girl to hold her close as the realms of sleep took each of them.


	29. Chapter 33

A/n: I'm unsure if anyone realises that I have completely lost track of what month they're supposed to be in, but I'm going to have a guess at maybe November?

Contains smut! I'm hoping this makes up for the shoddy last chapter.

Thank you for all the well wishes, I'm feeling better already. Still a long while to go I assume, not too sure never done this whole heartbreak thing before. But the well wishes really mean a load! Thank you all so much.

Let me know what you think! :') 3

_**Chapter 33**_

The day had soon turned into night, and the night into early morning. A cool breeze filtered in through the open windows, blowing the curtains gently as it passed. A sliver of moonlight illuminated the area, and the discarded clothes that hadn't been moved.

Hermione lay with her head resting on Ginny's chest. Allowing the Lycans heart to beat it's repetitive rhythm as close to her as possible. Calmed by the noise of it bouncing gently around in the redhead's ribcage. She felt Ginny's chest rise as she took in what felt like a deep breath.

"Mione'?" Came her voice whispered into the darkness.

"Hmm?" The brunette hummed her reply, shifting so she could take in the redheads profile.

"What happens if you know, you do get pregnant" the younger witch asked vaguely. Hermione could sense something was playing on her mind, and was suddenly curious to what it could possibly be.

"Well, that's a good possibility considering we are trying just for that" She stated, propping herself up on her elbow.

The redhead seemed to think about her answer for a moment before replying. "I mean, what happens if you do, and the baby has my... Um... Condition..." She almost squeaked the last few words of the sentence.

Even in the dark Hermione could see the worry etched into the redheads features. The care, the want, the need, the love, but mostly the worry. And it pained her to see it.

She smiled a small smile, her dark eyes locking with hazel ones. Penetrating through the darkness, she knew even if she couldn't see well in the dim light, Ginny would be able to. Delicate fingers reached out to stroke down the Lycans heated cheek.

"It is a possibility, but I did think about it before we started the process. Well, when it first happened..." She trailed off, unable to bring herself to talk directly about the war. "All of my research said that because you are not a born Lycan, you are a made Lycan the disease is weaker in your blood and the likely hood of any of our children being born with the same issue is about Fifteen percent. If it does happen though Gin, it won't set in until they're teenagers and we'll be more than capable of handling it" She reassured her wife. Watching as Ginny's muscles visibly relaxed as her explanation went on. Almost laughing at the audible sigh of relief that escaped the Lycan.

"So it might not even happen? We might not even have to deal with it?" She asked relief evident in her voice as she questioned the brunette.

"We might not no, we have good chances. I'm not worried either way" Hermione beamed, moving to wrap her arms around the redhead once again. Pulling the younger girl into a smouldering kiss.

Hermione rolled on top of the taller witch, pinning her to the bed by her shoulders. Their kiss breaking briefly to accommodate the new position. Ginny's arms wrapped around the brunettes waist, and pulled her flush against her heated skin. Hands roaming down the older witches still very naked body.

Hermione smirked at her more than eager lover. Pulling away almost completely she smiled an almost evil smile. Reaching for her wand she summoned another vial from somewhere. Turning back to her wide eyed wife, she handed the glass container to her.

Ginny shook her head, a smug smile playing at her lips. "I guess when they say you need to watch out for the quiet ones, this is part of what they mean" She laughed as she uncorked the tube with a small 'pop'. "Bottoms up" She winked before downing the potion and setting the now empty container down on the side.

Looking back up at Hermione she noted the very smug expression on her face. With a shake of her head, she caught the brunette off guard and flipped their positions.

The brunette gave a squeal of surprise as her back hit the cushioning of the bed with a soft thud. The air had been knocked out of her, but she hadn't had time to catch it back before Ginny was attacking her mouth once again. Hasty kisses turned into deep needy kisses. Their tongues fighting in a somewhat clumsy fight for dominance. Hermione's lips trailed down Ginny's jaw and down her neck. Nipping harshly at the girls pulse point before soothing it with her tongue.

A low growl seemed to emanate from the redheads chest and outwards. Her hips thrust forward to grind into Hermione's core without much thought.

The brunette moaned as she felt the now somewhat familiar potion induced extremity rub against her again and again. Her hands snaked down the redhead's body, feeling the heated skin pass beneath her touch. She attacked Ginny's lips again, kissing the redhead with a bruising force for a moment or so before she mumbled, "Stop" against the Lycans eager lips.

Ginny pulled back almost horrified, her eyes wide and staring down at the brunette. Frantically scanning the girl's features for any sign of problem.

The panic soon faded as one of Hermione's wandering hands wrapped itself around her now hardened shaft, the other squeezing her bum. The brunette leaned up and captured her lips once again as she began guiding Ginny to where she needed to be.

A soft gasp vibrated past the brunette's lips as she felt Ginny enter her with guidance before pressing further in until their bodies were flush against each other. The redhead stilled for a moment, allowing Hermione a few seconds to adjust to the feeling.

She felt the brunettes legs curl around her waist, pulling her in closer. She took it as her que to start slowly building a rhythm, pulling herself out before pressing in once again. The rhythm stayed firm and soon gained speed. Hermione was bucking her own hips up to meet the redhead's forceful thrusts. Moans dripped from her lips, and were ripped from her chest. Their lips crashed together clumsily, swallowing the others moans as they came quicker and louder.

Hermione's nails scratched their way up and down Ginny's back, her eyes shut tight as if she was trying hard to contain the building pressure within her stomach. Her fingers ran into soft red locks, pulling tightly as her head fell back onto the pillow beneath her. Incoherent thoughts passed through her lips as gasped words.

Ginny's head flopped down against her shoulder, and her own moans came out as growls and profanities.

Their bodies writhed together, tensing and untensing as they did. Hermione felt the beginnings of her own orgasm rip through her being. In waves that got stronger and quicker as they progressed. Ginny's thrusts began getting frantic and almost violent as she felt Hermione's walls clench around her, she held on to her own peak for a few more moments before it exploded from her.

The redhead's body was quaking with the strain of holding herself up, trying not to collapse down onto the brunette. "Bloody hell" She rasped, her voice hoarse from the noises that had been ripped from her body involuntarily.

Hermione's arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Her fingers tracing circles against overheated skin.

"Calm" She soothed, her voice quiet and spoken into Ginny's ear as if someone was around to overhear words that were not meant for them. After a moment or so, the redhead rolled off of her, and flopped beside her. Her chest heaved and fell. Her eyes clenched shut.

It took a moment for Hermione to realise large K9 like fangs were protruding from beneath her shut lips, and whiskers had sprouted from either cheek. "Breathe, Ginny deep breaths" She spoke quietly, rolling onto her side. Running a gentle finger down the redheads jaw.

"It's just too much adrenaline, it'll pass in a moment" She spoke, pressing herself closer to the Lycans side. Breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed the elongated fangs had begun to retreat and the whiskers were doing the same.

It hadn't happened before, but she knew it would at some point. Especially after a particularly lengthy marathon of nothing but sex. The redhead was worn out, and pumped to the brim with adrenaline.

Brightly glowing eyes fluttered open, and a small smile pulled at the redhead's lips. "Sorry" she grumbled, a deep blush tinting her cheeks. "I didn't think this would happen" She sighed, reaching to wrap her arms around the older witch.

"It just means you've had a brilliant day, and can't handle any more of me" Hermione smiled, trying to make a joke of it.

"I suppose you're right" Ginny stated, her eyes fluttering shut once again.

"Sleep" Hermione stated, watching as the redhead struggled to fight off the much needed rest.

-xx-

It was the day of the first quidditch match of the season. Ginny stood nervously in the tunnel off of their locker room. The rest of the team behind her, waiting for the word. The last professional game she had played had led to death and events that would go to change her life ultimately for the better. She knew her family would all be in the stands, along with Sam, Luna and Harry.

The announcer's voice announced their team, and with that, they all mounted their brooms and flew off into the awaiting stadium. The crowd's cheers and calls were deafening, and almost painful to hear.

Ginny flew a lap around the pitch, her eyes scanning for the sea of red. When she found it, a wide smile split her face. She waved at them before flying off to take her place.

In moments the game had started. Ginny had swooped down to grab to quaffle from the air first. Throwing it towards one of her awaiting team-mates. They ducked and weaved past their opponents. The large leather ball was tossed her way, and she caught it with a thud before launching it with everything she had into one of the hoops.

The crowd erupted again and the commentator announced the goal. The game went on much like it had done. The Harpies taking the lead by far thanks to the redhead. Ginny was in her element, and soon she had blocked out the majority of the noise. She focussed on scoring and assisting.

Her eyes caught their seeker hot on the tail of what looked to be the snitch. She intercepted the quaffle and took off for the other end of the pitch. Her broom taking her as quickly as needed.

She faked, and passed. Watching as the quaffle went through one of the hoops with ease. The commentator's voice boomed through the stadium. Announcing their seeker had caught the snitch.

-xx-

Her heart was slamming in her chest as she made her way down to the Harpies locker rooms. Once she came to it, she waited impatiently for her redhead to emerge. A wide smile not far from her face at any moment.

Soon the girls started making their way from the within the room. All greeting her with wide smiles and pleasantries as they passed.

Ginny was last to make her way out of the room. Hermione didn't wait; she all but launched herself at the redhead. Wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. "You were brilliant" She spoke, her voice laced with relief.

"I don't know about brilliant..." The redhead laughed, pulling away to press a barrage of kisses to her wife's lips. "But I'm glad you thought so" She mumbled, a wide smile played on her lips. Her cheeks red and slightly chapped from battling against the wind.

Hermione's hands cupped her face delicately, and she smiled a wide smile up at the taller girl. "You're all wind burnt!" She shrieked, her thumbs stroking gently across the sore looking skin.

"I'm fine, it's not anything a warm bath won't cure" Ginny laughed, pulling Hermione closer to her.

Hermione just shook her head; there was nothing she could say to that. She was overly happy. "Gin, after you left this morning, well... I have something to tell you..." Hermione whispered, though her voice carried through the hall.

"Did I leave something where it shouldn't be?" Ginny asked seriously.

"No, well yes, but that's not the point" Hermione paused, trying to push down the urge to squeal in delight. "I'm pregnant" She almost yelled.

Ginny pulled back, her eyes wide in shock. Though, she didn't really know why. It's not like they hadn't spent days and weeks on end trying.

"Really?" She said her jaw dropping.

"Yes really" Hermione smiled a warm smile. Her hands had gone back to cupping the redhead's cheeks.

Ginny's eyes had fallen to the brunette's stomach, and she was staring as if she was trying to see anything different. "Merlin that's amazing!" She squeaked, almost jumping up and down on the spot. "Merlin! That's really amazing" She laughed a hearty laugh. The information had thoroughly started to sink in, and she was astounded.

"We're going to have to tell our parents!" Hermione smiled a wide smile, "Mine first! I owled them this morning, we're going over next weekend to announce it!" She stated. "We'll be with yours for Christmas, we can tell them then"

"I love you" Ginny stated simply, knowing it spoke more than any explanation could.

"I love you too" Hermione beamed.


	30. Chapter 34

A/n: This is the home stretch guys! From here on out there will be time skips, and I'm planning to have this finished by chapter 40 sadly! Let me know what you think!

_**Chapter 34 **_

The day had been less than stressful. Ginny had the day off from training since it was the day after a big game, and Hermione had gone off to work. Meaning, the redhead had free reign of the house and spent that free time sleeping all day. She had a valid reason to, having been exhausted from the game and the week following it. She also figured she had nine months to catch up on the sleep she was sure she wasn't going to get once Hermione actually had the child.

It was only fair. Besides, what Hermione didn't know couldn't hurt her. As long as she was up before Hermione had gotten back from work, and showered with everything tidy she'd be safe. She hoped anyway, she never quite knew with her wife. But that was the plan, and she was going to stick to it. It's always good to keep to the plan.

With a sigh the redhead climbed back into bed, sandwich in hand. She flipped on the muggle thing Hermione liked to call a 'teler-vision' and flipped through the channels. Finally she came to a stop at one of the cartoon channels, the moving screen showing a cat and mouse trying to kill each other. It was a good show, how it was for kids was astonishing but still good.

She sighed and began munching on her sandwich. These times were short now; she had to make the most of them. There was no better way than a sandwich in bed with mindless humour. She'd never heard of one of these vision things before. But Hermione had insisted on putting one in the living room, and in their bedroom. Apparently it was muggle tradition or something or another.

She'd finished off her sandwich and with a wave of her wand sent the plate into the kitchen. Shuffling down into the bed, she sighed a contented sigh. Pleased with being able to really spread herself out and wrap up under the covers without having to share. Flipping the television off she settled back down. A small sigh escaped her lips and it wasn't long until she sunk back into sleeps grasp.

-xx-

Ginny awoke to fingers gently stroking down her cheeks, and lips brushing against her own. Panic rushed through her body and she sat up quickly. Eyes wide and panicked as she looked around to see what was happening.

"Evening sleepy head, don't tell me you slept all day?" Came Hermione's voice. Her dark doe eyes warm as they took in Ginny's sleepy appearance.

Any other time she's be annoyed, but today was different. She understood that Ginny had been tired and sore from weeks of training. She had pretty much passed out in her dinner the night before.

When the brunette got back and found her still sound asleep tucked up in their bed she couldn't help but join her. Taking in the serenity of the sleeping redhead. Her features relaxed and soft as she slept. It sent a comforting warmth through the brunette. That the baby she was carrying was theirs, and would be a part of both of them. That she had Ginny, a massively brave and caring woman. She knew she would always come first in the redheads mind. There was so much proof it was overwhelming.

Hermione had run her fingers gently up and down Ginny's cheek as she slept. Leaning forwards to brush their lips together. A wide smirk spread across her face as Ginny shot up. Clearly not having expected any company panicking as she looked around.

"No... No! I've done stuff..." The redhead stumbled over her words. Her cheeks flush with colour as she tried not to rub at her eyes. Hermione just laughed, wrapping her arms around her wife kissing her on the cheek.

"It's okay, you were exhausted last night. I'd rather you sleep a whole day than get sick or something" Hermione said soothing, stroking a stray piece of hair away from Ginny's face.

"You're not mad?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows, sitting back against the headboard of their bed. Her arms snaking around Hermione's waist to pull her onto her lap.

The brunette squealed and laughed her smile bright as she was pulled into a tight and discreetly protective embrace. "I'm not mad" Hermione said softly. Her hands bunching the material of Ginny's t-shirt at the shoulders, pulling herself closer to the younger girl.

"Did you have a nice day?" The redhead asked, a bright smile pulling at her lips. Her fingers tracing circles over Hermione's back.

"Yes, but I actually have some more news..." Hermione stated, chewing on her lip nervously.

"You can't be pregnant twice" Ginny joked, grinning a cheeky grin.

"No of course not, don't be so silly" Hermione scolded playfully. "I'm going to be working from home for the most part. Starting in the coming week" The brunette said quietly, her dark eyes watching for Ginny's reaction.

"Really? Hermione that's great!" Ginny beamed, leaning forward to press a kiss to the brunette's lips. "I'll put more wards up" She said as an after thought.

"I'm sure that's not necessary, but whatever makes you happy" The brunette laughed, grinning from ear to ear. She was worried Ginny wouldn't like the idea, but it seems the best option. Working in such a stressful environment wouldn't be healthy for the baby.

"Now you go get showered and ready, we're due at my parents soon" the brunette stated, climbing off of the redheads lap.

Ginny just sighed, shaking her head as she got up and headed for the bathroom. The grin never far from her lips. She couldn't hide the fact she was more than pleased by the fact Hermione would be close to her most of the time. She knew full well Hermione could protect herself, but it was always nice knowing she was close.

-xx-

A while later they were stood on Hermione's parent's doorstep. They had managed to get a port key, and landed not far away. Ginny shifted her weight between her feet. Unsure how the brunette's parents were going to take the news. She fidgeted with her buttons on the coat she had picked and looked from Hermione to the door and back again.

The older witch didn't seem phased by the situation at all. Like they were just there for tea and not to inform her parents she was with child. Before Ginny could think again, the door was pulled open to reveal a grinning .

"Hermione! Darling, it's so nice to see you" The elder woman's voice rang out as she enveloped her daughter in her arms. The embrace broke as the older woman pulled away. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she examined her daughter. "Something's different? What have you done?" She quizzed, looking sceptical between the pair.

"Nothings different Mum" Hermione rolled her eyes. Giving Ginny's hand a squeeze as if she could tell the youngest Weasley was on the verge of hyperventilating at that point.

"Hmm" Mrs. Granger spoke again, giving her daughter one last look over before turning to the redhead who was as stiff as a board. "Ginny, are you alright? You look as if you're going to pass out? You're not ill are you?" The elder woman quizzed, pressing her palm to the Lycans forehead. "You're rather warm dear; Hermione didn't make you come ill did she? Honestly" She spoke, giving her daughter a look.

"No, No I'm alright, it's just warm here" Ginny stammered out. Clinging to Hermione's hand, as if she was going to leave and let Ginny do this on her own. It was a scary thing, trying to explain to muggles that their daughter is pregnant and in the magical world it's entirely possible. She had no idea how they were going to take the news. Though it shouldn't be such a surprise, they were married after all.

"Come in, come in. It's much cooler inside" The elder woman stated, moving away from the door to allow the pair inside. Hermione smiled a wide smile at her mother before pulling Ginny into the home. Slipping their shoes off at the door, before following Mrs. Granger into the lounge where her father sat reading the newspaper.

"Hello sweetheart" He beamed when he looked up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing a brief kiss on his cheek "How are you Dad?" She asked as she went to sit beside the redhead on one of the sofas.

"I'm alright, doing well. Reduced my hours at the surgery so that's been wonderful" He smiled at the pair. His eyes warm and just as bright as his smile. Clearly more than pleased to see his daughter. "And how is married life treating the pair of you? Looking after each other I hope" He asked, looking up to give a thankful nod towards his wife who had placed a cup of tea in front of everyone.

"It's brilliant, I couldn't imagine it as anything else. I'm still not used to being called though. I keep looking around every time it happens, Expecting to see Ginny's mother" Hermione beamed, squeezing Ginny's hand between both of hers.

"Yeh, it's really good. A bit to get used to but it's become an easy rhythm" Ginny smiled shyly. Looking towards the brunette for reassurance.

"Actually that's what we came here to talk to you about" Hermione started, clearly not wanting to wait to inform her parents of their news.

"Well out with it then" smiled kindly over the rim of his tea cup.

waited patiently, her eyes continued to scan her daughter over.

"I'm pregnant" Hermione blurted out, her usual calm and collected demeanour slipping.

Neither of her parents seemed to be surprised, though they both had the same puzzled look on their faces. Looking between the younger couple as if trying to figure out how it was possible.

"Is it both of yours?" Hermione's mother asked, an eyebrow rose. Seeming to have decided she wouldn't ask anything more detailed than that.

"Yes" They both answered at the same time. The redheads face turning from pale white to bright red in a matter of seconds.

"That's wonderful dear!" Hermione's father beamed proudly. "Have you made any plans yet?" Her mother joined in, her lips twisting up into a wide smile.

"No, nothing more than the fact I've decided to continue working from home" Hermione smiled proudly over at her wife. Rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand.

"What about you Ginny? Are you going to retire from that game?" Her mother asked, a hint of disapproval laced in her tone.

"Uh, actually no. Not until the baby is born, and even then I might not retire just yet. its good money, and I have a lot of time when the season is over." Ginny answered honestly, unsure if Hermione's mothers tone irked her or not.

"Oh, well how lovely. Don't you feel it's a bit dangerous for a mother to be though? You'd hate to leave Hermione in the lurch with having to take care of a baby and yourself if you're injured" continued, a frown pulling at her lips.

"Actually, I agree with Ginny. Because of the nature of what had happened to her during the war, her healing is accelerated. It's highly unlikely she'd be injured for very long even if it was serious. She loves doing it and she's good. Why should she retire before her time?" Hermione argued, defending her wife. It was fact, she would worry. But Ginny loved to play, she loved the fans, and she loved being so active. It was almost taken away from her once, and Hermione wouldn't be the one to make her stop over something trivial.

"Right well, whatever you think is best" backed down finally.

"Have you any ideas how you want to decorate the baby's room?" asked, in an attempt to break the tension between the mother and daughter.

"Actually I kind of was hoping to start shopping early, I'm not totally sure we have enough room in the house we have now" Ginny admitted with a blush. "I was doing some looking, and was going to talk to Hermione about this tomorrow over dinner. But there's a lovely house not far from the one we're in at the moment. It's a lot bigger and I was thinking of making an offer. It's more secluded, and we'd be able to settle there for good..." Ginny spoke quietly, fidgeting as she did so. Her lips tugged up into a bright smile as she looked over at the brunette who seemed to be speechless.

"That's if you don't think it would be too much right now? I'd be able to do most of the work" The redhead added on as an after thought. Excitement evident behind her irises.

"I think we should at least have a look" The brunette grinned widely. Shocked at the gesture. It was yet another thing Ginny had done to prove she was in it for the long haul, for good.

"Well that sounds delightful! You'll have to send us pictures dear" said with a more chipper tone. Obviously having gotten over the small disagreement.

"Oh, pictures won't be needed. There's a small ... Mother in laws shed out the back. A Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living area all on its own. Plenty of room for if you wanted to come and stay for a while" Ginny said gingerly. Suddenly unsure of herself.

"Well, you're a brave one aren't you" Mr. Granger laughed a heart laugh. The redhead had managed to shock both of the other women into silence. She really seemed to have thought of everything.

"When did you have time to do that?" Hermione asked with raised brows.

"... Actually I started looking when we got back from France" The redhead smirked a smug smirk. Having thought of something Hermione hadn't for once.

"Oh! Right well that's lovely." The brunette grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to Ginny's cheek. "We'll definitely go and have a look then" she grinned, now sharing the redhead's excitement.


	31. Chapter 35

A/N: So.. The Weasley's find out!

**_Chapter 35_**

They stood in the living room of an old house. Hermione's eyes took in the old wooden beams running along the ceiling, the large windows and the back yard through them. There was a lot of land attached to the house, no doubt Ginny would want to use it for quidditch. The redhead was stood beside her, looking rather happy with her efforts. They had been to this house a few times before, but upon seeing Hermione liked the house, Ginny had bought it no questions asked. Surprising the brunette with the keys during their last scheduled meet with the realator.

Hermione being Hermione had wanted to see it a few times before deciding. Ginny being Ginny was sold immediately. "So, I was thinking about getting started on the painting and decorating soon." The redhead spoke smugly, snaking her arm around the brunettes waist. Pulling her in closer to her side.

"What colours are you going to do?" Hermione asked, a wide smile tugging at her lips. Yet another example of exactly what she had, and what Ginny would be there for always.

"Whatever you want, I was thinking about doing the painting the muggle way" The redhead smiled a wide smile. "Once I get the living room, Kitchen and our room done we can move in here and sell the other place" she stated, already having a vague plan.

"Well, maybe we keep everything neutral, so beige and creams." Hermione suggested, looking up at her wife. Pressing a kiss to the redheads cheek as the girl nodded. "I think that's a nice idea, it'll go with all the beams then" she grinned, leaning forward to press her lips to Hermione's.

"What about the babies room?" Ginny asked with a grin, her hands flattening against the brunettes stomach that hadn't yet begun to show.

"Maybe we wait a while before doing his or her room. We have plenty of time yet" Hermione grinned, her smile threatening to split her face. She didn't realise Ginny would be so excited and anxious over their child. But now it seemed to fit with everything else the redhead did.

"Okay, but we can do that after our room and the living room and kitchen right? Then everything else can be done with a wand" Ginny suggested, her fingers tracing over Hermione's shirt.

"Yes, we can do it after the kitchen and the living room and our room. I'd like to leave the study how it is, it's cosy. Maybe just bring across my books and desk." Hermione's grin turned into a warm smile, reaching up to stroke Ginny's cheek. Dark orbs met light ones, and they stayed like that for a moment. Just discussing what should be done, and how.

"Well, we could go to one of those shops to get paint?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised. "I don't know where to get paint from!" She said almost laughing.

"It's fine, we'll find a place." Hermione said, already knowing of one.

They wandered from the new house, and Ginny locked the door behind them. Meeting Hermione in the front drive, they apparated to a small alley way just off what looked to be a rather large muggle shop. Ginny blanched, tucking her own wand further into her pocket.

Hand in hand, Hermione gently lead Ginny into the shop. Through the sliding doors at the front of the shop. Ginny's eyes went wide, taking in the large racks of home improvement supplies. She'd never seen anything like it. A small laugh from beside her pulled her out of her own head. Hermione's dark eyes were staring up at her, sparkling under the artificial lights of the shop.

"Why don't you grab a trolley?" She asked, and the redhead looked around. "Oh yes, okay" She spoke before wandering off. Returning a moment later pushing a rather large trolley.

Hermione was brought back to the time they had spent at Hogwarts. The platform where everyone would have their things loaded into their own trolley. How back then her sights were firmly set on another redhead. If someone would have told her then, this is what her life would be like she'd have called them insane. But what she soon realised was her own insanity. How could she have missed Ginny? They were close friends, but Hermione never really saw her. Not properly until she had been landed with her alone after the second war. By then Ron and herself where completely finished. At least on her side of things, and had been for a long while. She finally saw what she had been missing for so long, and could have kicked herself. But she would never really have changed how it happened.

Her hands found the crook of Ginny's arm, holding onto the younger witch as she pushed the trolley along. Eyeing various things with scepticism and intrigue. Nope, she couldn't understand how she had been so blind for so long.

-xx-

A few months passed, and Christmas was upon them in no time. They had somehow been coherence into spending most of the holidays with the Weasley's, and found themselves stood on the doorstep of the burrow. Ginny seeming to panic slightly as the weight of the situation settled. "Your Mum will be over the moon Gin, she'll be so happy" Hermione laughed, giving her wife's hand a squeeze.

"That's what I'm worried about" The redhead joked half heartedly. They both knew how Molly could be, and sometimes that wasn't such a good thing. "She's going to try and live in our granny nanuk" Ginny grumbled.

"She's not that bad, plus it's nowhere near ready for any guests" Hermione pointed out, leaning up to kiss the redhead's cheek.

"Oh god, she's going to try to live with us" Ginny guffawed, laughing right out loud. It was so funny, because it was completely true. There were only a few rooms left in the house to be finished off completely, and they had moved in and sold the small cottage.

The door to the burrow swung open, and Molly stood there with a wide smile. "Oh Ginny dear! I thought that was you! Come on, come on you two! You must be freezing!" She spoke, ushering the pair into the warm kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked, her eyes meeting Hermione's for a moment.

"That would be lovely" Hermione smiled.

"I could do with something stronger" Ginny grumbled and shook her head.

"Ginny!" Both Hermione and scolded.

She turned to stare at them both. Her mother having started another round of tea, and Hermione helping.

"So Hermione Dear, how is the new house coming along? Plenty of room for little ones?"

"Plenty of room in general. Ginny is doing a lovely job of painting it all, and it's coming on so nicely. Now all she needs to do is learn to cook, and we'll be all set" Hermione joked, her eyes meeting Ginny's for a split second. Noting how amused the redhead looked she rolled her eyes.

"Oh how lovely dear, perhaps when it's finished I'll pop round and show you some cleaning spells, and maybe a few to help with the cooking. When you have children they'll come in handy." The elder redhead absolutely beamed, her eyes flicking over the brunette as if she was assessing her.

"That would be nice, perhaps Ginny and I could have yourself and Arthur over for Dinner soon" Hermione suggested, taking her own mug of tea and bringing it to her lips. Blowing cool air over the rim of the cup.

"Yes yes! Ginny dear, take these through to your brothers and father" instructed. With a shrug Ginny pulled her wand out, levitated the tray and headed off into the living area.

Hermione followed close behind, and hot on their tails.

The living room was clearly extended, as it was about three times it's original size. Typical of a Weasley christmas they were all there. After a round of hugs and greetings from everyone apart from Ron. Which hadn't been very surprising, Ginny stood with Hermione's hand safely clutched within her own. The pair in the middle of the room.

"We have an announcement to make" Ginny started, and suddenly everyone seemed to fall silent. looked on with suspicion, and thinly veiled excitement. As if she knew exactly what was coming.

"Out with it then" Came George's voice. His smile was bright as he looked on.

"I'm pregnant" Hermione said after a deep breath, looking up to her redhead with a wide smile.

"And it's mine" Ginny finished proudly. Like they had managed some great task. It wasn't all that uncommon in the wizarding world, so it wasn't really needed to clarify.

"Oh how wonderful! I knew it! You're ever so slightly showing Hermione, ever so slightly! Oooh we need to go shopping for baby clothes!" gushed. "How far along are you dear?" She asked with a beaming smile, moving to place her hands on the brunettes stomach.

"Two and a half months" Hermione said proudly.

The whole room seemed to erupt in cheers and congratulations. Ginny's brothers going to give Hermione another hug and pat their sister on the back. Each grinning cheekily as they did.

A bright light filled the room and before Hermione knew what was happening Ginny had been sent flying back and into a table. Ron stood at the source of the spell, his wand raised and a face like thunder.

"Ronald Weasley! You put that wand down now! Right this instant!" yelled, and Bill had grabbed the youngest brother. Pulling his wand away from his hand, as they struggled.

Hermione was at Ginny's side in an instant. The redhead groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Merlin Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione panicked, her hands going to cup the redheads face before running over her body to see if she had been seriously injured.

"I'm fine 'Mione, I'm alright. I should have expected that from such a pathetically immature bastard." Ginny's voice was strained as she tried to keep traces of her building anger from it. Her eyes were glowing a bright golden colour as they met with Hermione's own.

From across the room, Ron was still struggling and yelling. "This is insane! It's insane! How can you all be so happy about this! She's mine! Not Ginny's! She's mine!" Ron's voice was trembling as he tried to break free.

Hermione looked up at him with nothing more than disgust. "Ron, I don't know when you're going to get it through that thick skull of yours, I am not yours, I have never been yours. I married Ginny, I am pregnant with Ginny's child." Hermione's voice was harsh, cold and cutting. She had pulled the redhead up, and had made her way to stand right in front of her former boyfriend. Her finger prodding into his chest dangerously.

"You need to get a grip, because it doesn't make you look good, or big, or make me want you. In fact, it makes me want to never see you again." A crack echoed through the room. Ron had managed to get an arm free and slap Hermione across the face before anyone saw it coming.

The brunette took it, and stood glaring at him. Barely flinching as she was struck.

A roar erupted, and as if in slow motion, a large ginger lycan slammed into her brother. Ripping him from Bill's grip. Teeth snarling and eyes burning into his face as he tried to get the beast off himself. Swinging blindly to no avail. Ginny's claws were digging into his shoulders, and another roar ripped through the silence that had fallen over the room. Everyone too shocked to do anything, to move, to breath. Her claws pulled him up from the floor and slammed him back down, letting him know she would not hesitate to rip his throat out if he so much looked at Hermione and her unborn child again. Her entire being was shaking, muscles twitching to let loose on the boy beneath her, twitching to let the instincts take over. To kill him then and there for laying a hand on her wife. The fur had begun receding, and Hermione had the mind to grab a blanket and drape it over her wife. A large hand print becoming obvious on her face.

Her hands wrapped around Ginny's arms as they begun to take her human shape once again. She was shaking, her anger hadn't ebbed but her control had won once again.

stepped in front of them. Her voice shrieked. "Ronald, Get out! Go! You are no longer welcome in this home! No child of mine is going to be so utterly disrespectful and violent and get away with it!" She seethed, her wand pointed directly at his chest. Ready to take action if he put another toe out of line. close behind her, not entirely sure what his son would try next.

He stood on his own, eyes looking around the room. Everyone was glaring, everyone was silent. Nobody had come to his defence, nobody had yelled at Ginny for loosing control. They just stared at him. His eyes finally fell on his sister, her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist. Her eyes boring into him. "I will not hold back the next time" She sneered, her fangs still highly visible. Her voice not much more than a growl.

His shoulders sagged, as Hermione just turned in the redheads arms. Burying her head into Ginny's bare shoulder. He had lost, and this was his the last stand.

His mother pointed towards the door, and he rushed out. Apparating once in the back garden. The soft crack seemed to bring people out of their shock. stepped forward, his wand put back in it's place. "Right then, that was eventful" He tried to sound cheery but didn't quite pull it off.

-xx-

That evening, once everyone had calmed down and relaxed over the excitement of the afternoon, they found themselves around the table in the kitchen as Molly served up dinner.

Hermione had soon been cleaned up, and ensured Ginny that she was really okay. But the younger girl refused to hear it, and hadn't been too far away since. Always touching the brunette, always apologising for not being able to stop him quick enough, or to stop the change.

The truth was, she didn't want to stop the change. So she didn't, she let it happened and made a very real threat.

Hermione's eyes met her own, and the brunette gave a small warm smile. Still obviously rattled by what had happened. "Are you okay?" Ginny whispered, giving Hermione's leg a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine, really" The older girl spoke, tracing her fingers down the redheads cheek and across her bottom lip.

"Good" Ginny stated simply, smiling a bright smile as she leaned over to press a kiss to Hermione's cheek.

"So! Have you figured out baby names yet?" Came George's voice, the smile he wore evident in the tone.

"Not yet" Ginny spoke at the same time as Hermione said, "I've got idea's". They looked at each other, Ginny's eyebrows raised, and Hermione's smile shy.

"Well, let's hear them then?" George asked.

"Rose for a girl, and Hugo for a boy" Hermione beamed, looking over to Ginny for her approval.

"I like them" The youngest redhead laughed.

"Will you need help with the babies room? Just ask Angelina, I am a whiz with baby toys. Though, that's not exactly shocking" He chuckled, winking at the pair.

"Of course" Hermione grinned, "But nothing that explodes or anything you experimented with at school" She looked on wearily, eyeing the man.

"Oh, well... That ruins it" He said sarcastically.

"We must go shopping! You can never shop too early for baby clothes" Molly spoke again, repeating her earlier comment. She sat at the head of the table, and peered down at them. A wide smile pulled at her lips. It took a while for her to calm down and stop apologising on Ron's behalf. But she did eventually.

The atmosphere remained relaxed for the rest of the evening, and talk kept circling back to Hermione's current state. But finally, the pair managed to disappear upstairs, and get into bed. Ginny having been exhausted by the strain of the shift and the control she managed.

It was ironic, the last time they had spent the night in this room. Hermione would never have fathomed returning in this state, in this predicament. But her smile grew as Ginny extended the bed, and pulled down the sheets for the pair. Her smile seemed to suggest she knew the exact train of thought passing through Hermione's mind, and agreed.


	32. Chapter 36

A/n: A short one this time guys. My timing will change slightly, instead of Tuesdays I'll be updating on Mondays. My Tuesdays have recently become jammed. My other Story, "Calm Before The Storm" Will also be updated on Mondays after the next update! If you've not started reading that... GOGOGO?

Reviews/comments/follows/favs make me love you all. Really thank you so much.

_**Chapter 36 **_

Christmas had come and gone in a blur of tinsel and baubles. After Ron's incident there wasn't much else going on. It was a typical Weasley's Christmas, loud and full of food and drink. Hermione had sat watching her wife interact with Bill and Fleur's daughter. The blonde was giggling happily, clapping her hands every time Ginny did something she found amusing. The Lycan was smiling brightly down at her niece, holding her comfortably in her lap. Bouncing the child on her knee gently as she pulled faces at the little girl.

Hermione was smitten with the sight. Her eyes glued to the pair, watching the interaction. Ginny looked up and her smile widened. The brunette followed the redheads gaze, and saw Bill lean down to lift Victoire from Ginny's lap. His own smile tugging at his lips as he pulled the child further into his embrace. She was still giggling and clapping away until his long red hair caught her eye, her small fists immediately balled into the loose strands.

Ginny smirked an almost mischievous smirk before looking to Hermione. Her eyes flashed with something the brunette couldn't quite put her finger on. Soon Ginny was standing up and wandering her way over. "Hey" She spoke as she sat between Hermione's legs on the floor. Her back pressed to the chair the older girl was sat on.

Hermione leant forward, wrapping her arms around the Lycans neck; pressing a kiss to the girls cheek as she did so. "Hey" She whispered, her fingers playing absently with the collar of Ginny's shirt. It was their first Christmas as a married couple, and the fact they had a baby on the way was the icing on the cake.

"Would you like a cup of hot cocoa?" The redhead asked, twisting to look up at her wife.

"I think that would be lovely" Hermione grinned, pressing a kiss to Ginny's temple before she got up to wander into the kitchen. Hermione sat back in the chair she was perched in, her eyes falling to the small fire crackling in the fireplace.

Pieces of wrapping paper were still visible, balled up and feeding the fire. That morning had consisted of a lot of jumpers and knitted goods, toys, and general gifts. Hermione had been given a copious amount of books that she would be more than happy to put in their place within her new study. Ginny had bought her a few, and had informed her that the rest of her gifts had been left at home to open there.

Ginny wandered back in, levitating a tray in front of her. A smile tugged at her lips, and Hermione couldn't help but let her own take control of her features. Ginny was wearing a new knitted jumper, it was green and had the Harpies emblem embroidered onto it. Hermione took the tray as it got close enough, and took the mugs from it. Setting them down onto the side table next to the chair she was sat in. Taking a gingerbread man off the tray she took a bite as Ginny settled between her legs again, snatching the cookie from the brunette.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed, watching the redhead take a bite of the cookie before trying to give it back. "No! Nope, I don't want it now" The elder witch grumbled playfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

"More for me" Ginny laughed, practically inhaling the rest of the cookie. Hermione grabbed another one and nibbled on it. The redhead looked back, raising a brow. "Enjoying that are you?" She smirked, resting her cheek on the brunettes leg.

"Definitely so, it's lovely" Hermione smiled a warm smile, finishing off her cookie. She sighed at the contact, her eyes flitting about the room to take in her surroundings. She found herself being watched by George and Angelina, both of them smiling bright smiles in their direction. Of course this made her blush and look down at Ginny who had grabbed one of the books Hermione had bought her on childcare. The redhead was reading through it quietly, scanning the pages idly.

"You know, this is just scary" She pulled back, her eyes wide with disgust as she did so.

"What is?" Hermione quizzed, not entirely sure of what the redhead was talking about.

"The whole birthing process" Ginny said quietly, having paled multiple shades. "I don't have to like, watch do I? I don't think I'd ever be able to go... Down there..." She paused to motion with her hands to her crotch area, "again" She grimaced.

The brunette's face flushed with colour as she watched Ginny gesture and realised exactly what she was talking about. "Ginevra! There are children around!" She scolded, "And your mother!" She shrieked as quietly as she could.

"Okay, okay! But you know what I mean..." Ginny blushed a light pink.

"No you don't have to... Watch, but you're going to be with me, and we really don't need to talk about this now" Hermione spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later" Ginny grumbled, handing Hermione the book. "I don't know If I can read this right yet. I feel a bit odd about it" The redhead admitted.

Hermione couldn't do anything but shake her head. Wizards didn't quite have the same education when it came to the matter as Muggle kids did. It didn't seem to be as talked about. She had looked in Flourish and Blotts for books on the subject but simply couldn't find any. She had settled for wandering around a few muggle book stores. She didn't want Ginny to have any nasty surprises.

The redhead sighed, "I didn't expect such informative presents for Christmas"

"Well it's a gift to learn" Hermione chided, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't know where you got that from. But I'll just enjoy the other presents you got me more" Ginny smirked, leaning over to kiss her wife.

"We can have our own little Christmas at home" Hermione smiled a warm smile. Having her own gifts waiting for Ginny at their own home. They had exchanged a few, but nothing in comparison to the actual amount they had bought each other.


End file.
